


Losing You to Love Me

by NightsOfTheFilms



Series: Losing You to Love Me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Genuine Story, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Universe, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Friendship, Top Steve Rogers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms
Summary: Probably the most realistic approach to the Stony phenomenon ever! Losing You to Love Me, follows a beautiful tale of love, desire, and comfort.The story, follows after the battle of New York, in 2012. In its wake, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers confide in one another into a miscellaneous act that leaves them dumbfounded, and questioning their decisions. Continuing into the events of Age of Ultron, and eventually Endgame. The duo will found out the truth of their desires, in a confrontation that will have you talking for days!Stony shippers, or really any shippers, will find this a decorative delight, and a interesting addition to their story.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Losing You to Love Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889980
Comments: 46
Kudos: 38
Collections: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, The Iron Capsicle: a collection of Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fanfiction





	1. An Odd Situation

**Author's Note:**

> It is pretty much, how a Stony story could actually/realistically fit into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It does not change any plot lines, besides the ones left for interpretation. Steve and Tony aren't head over heels in love, or really in love at all. They've confided in each other with comfort. Or well, their versions of comfort. 
> 
> This story will have an artistically written smut scene toward the end (Steve & Tony), so don't be expecting a quick, messy, fast-paced friendship, and suddenly their in love. Nope! This is more of a slow-burn, and a deep view into people's emotions.
> 
> This does have an Epilogue, set at Tony’s funeral. So you will need tissues for that!

"Someone tell me a bar is around here, 'Cause if I don't get a drink, soon. I'm gonna look like the jolly green giant over here!" Tony teased. 

"Excuse Me, could you get him a drink!" Shouted Natasha from the other side of the table. 

I guess Loki's comment earlier, had an influence on Tony Stark's alcoholic needs. But honestly, after literally almost being destroyed from throwing a missile into a intergalactic portal, falling to a very certain death, until being saved by Hulk-Buster. Alcohol wasn't the worse thing on his mind. But asking if the Shawarma Palace had alcohol was an understatement, considering the state it was in. 

Shawarma's was surprisingly silent and empty of life, besides a few employees working the day shift. It was quite odd. Due to the fact, that it was just ravaged by some of the Chitauri during the battle. Glass splattered the floor, several of the lights above began to fail, and a good amount of the tables were no longer in the actual store. The kitchen though, was still up and running. Yet, a sandwich place like Shawarma's would certainly not have any alcohol in stock. But there they were preparing the beverage, or rather a version of it. And no matter the case, The Avengers we're simply just eating and enjoying some piece and quiet. 

Steve Rogers however, was using this time to finally catch some 'Z's. He hadn't slept in the last few days, which is understandable. Coming into a new era, taking down an evil Demi-God in tights in a bull-horned helmet; and had some interesting encounters with several new people; awkwardly. The most personal one being Tony's. Their first impressions weren't great, but it was better than nothing. It gave Cap some nostalgia from when he met Howard all those years back. Like father like son, I guess. 

Even though, Tony and Steve's impression of each other was a pretty rough one. The one thing these two ever agreed on, was that the world needs some protection, and they are all they have. However, the same end in mind, doesn't mean the path the duo take isn't the same. Regardless, times we're looking alright for what they were. 

Finally, one of the employees brought a half-assed version of a Moscow Mule. Tony thanked him, and sipped upon his beverage, like a kid with his juice box. Clint took a smile to this, along with Thor. They found it odd, but still quite funny. Only Tony would consider a drink at a time like this. Nat and Bruce were still trying to chow down on some hardly covered, cheesy nachos. Needless to say, Shawarma's would not get a strong review on Yelp. 

"So, once I finish this, What do we do afterward?" Tony asked to his team. The Avengers simultaneously looked to Steve for guidance, but he was slumping down into a world known as sleep. "How come Spangly Tights over here, gets to sleep now?" He continued. 

"Well Metal Man, I'm sure the Captain is quite tired. And is in need of much rest. I use to sleep hours upon hours after a battle." Thor responded. 

"Remind me why we brought Rapunzel along with us?" 

"Who is this RAP-Punzel you speak of?" Thor questioned, which sent the team into giggles and laughter. This awoke Steve, into a mild confused state. 

"Oh, Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty, did you find your prince?" Tony teased once again. 

"Ha, Ha, Stark..." Steve groggily stated, "Wait? Who's Sleeping Beauty?".

Tony laughed hard at his comment, along with Clint and Bruce backing him up. Nat would glare at Tony, but changed it when she looked at Steve with a slight bit of concern. Thor was just as confused as Steve was. 

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" She asks gently. 

Steve replies with a soft no. He holds his face in his hands, utterly exhausted from the day's events. For the first time, Tony actually felt an inch of pity for someone other than himself. 'God, this is weird?' He thought. That little part of compassion he had for him kicked in. 

"Well, we all haven't had much sleep these last few days, and honestly it's about time we did!" Tony said amusingly. He stood up, walked over to Steve. 

"Captain, I don't say this much, but if it wasn't for your guidance today, we would've been toast today. So Thank You." Tony swallowed the rest of his drink, before he gave Steve a comforting rub on the back. 

Steve awkwardly smiles, and kindly returns the gesture back. A very odd situation indeed. He knew Tony was a touchy person, but not to this extent. I mean sure, he did grab Steve's shoulder earlier during their argument. But this was a bit more of a strange gesture of a man, who is in a relationship. 

"Well thank you Stark." 

"Look Captain, I do have a name you know." Tony protests exaggeratedly. 

"Okay. I'll start calling you Tony, If you quit with the nicknames." Steve states. 

Tony shakes his hand in agreement. At least they've grown into making deals now. "You guys done yet?" Nat questioned amusingly. 

"Yes, uh, Tony's right. I'd say it's time to head out. And find a way back to Shield." Steve announced.

This sends the group up from the table, paying for their food (Well Tony did), and into the apocalypse. The team honestly were amazed at the level of destruction they were witnessing, even with the Chitauri gone, and Loki under surveillance. The town was utter obliterated. Cars, buses, vehicles of any kind were no longer on the roadways. Some were in shops, others were a few stories high in office buildings. And let's not forget the fires that raged through the town. It was literally hell on earth. 

"Jesus..." mumbled Bruce. 

"Jesus got nothing to do with this." Steve tittered. 

Tony smiles at that, and stares toward the Stark tower, which has seen better days. "Well, since my penthouse is kinda... Pfft," He joked, while motioning a house of cards falling, "Does anyone have Fury's number on speed dial?". 

They all didn't say anything, indicating that they don't. Tony was more surprised that Nat and Clint didn't. I mean they do work there. Before anymore updates on their situation occurred, a helicopter was near and beginning to land. "Never mind, I guess he just knew." He said softly. The team climbed into their safe haven and flew off. 

{A Few Hours Pass}

Dusk began to break, and it was an utter sight to behold upon the 'Shield Spaceship', Tony would call it. Still damaged from their earlier attack, Fury ordered that they fly at a lower altitude. Steve, Nat, and Bruce were deep in sleep, in their staterooms, while Thor, Fury, and Tony were gazing upon the night sky, discussing some urgent matters, on how to fix up parts of the city. And Clint was in the cargo hold, calling his wife. God, how he missed Laura's voice. These missions would feel like centuries, away from home. And yet each time he would return, it would feel like no time had passed. Clint does remember of a discussion he had with her, before he left to handle the Tesseract issue. 

"Look, I understand you have a duty honey, I just wish you would've told me, is all." She uttered as she held her husband close. Clint really hated not telling her about him going back to Shield for missions. They always kept their relationship, open and honest. Lying on their mattress, Clint and Laura felt like they were dreaming. A dream, Laura didn't want to leave. She would stay asleep for all eternity, just to stay with him. "You know are deal. You can help the world, as long as you come back to me, but not just me, your children too." She uttered. 

"I know, I know, you are all that I think about on these trips." Clint responded. 

"Nice save there." She added. 

He chuckled and gave her a soft kiss. He then, laid his hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. Even though it would be a hassle, he did want a 3rd kid. She did too, but they both never gotten around to discuss it yet. 

"I tell you what. If I don't come back, you and the kids can piss on my grave, how bout that?" He joked. She laughed, and they held onto each other tightly. Clint loves that he could discuss these things with her. Usually face to face, is easier. He can see her reactions and know if she truly agrees with him leaving or not. Over the phone, not so much. Leaving his memories, he continued talking with her for awhile until, they said their goodbyes. And he too headed to his stateroom to sleep. 

Back upstairs in the science lab, Thor was discussing with Tony about how the 'stick of destiny' works. It fascinated Tony, and he felt as if he was a kid at a carnival. It reminds himself of his times with his father. Long hours in the workshop, sometimes without supper. Learning, absorbing, and thriving, off the knowledge he always cherished. Tony even chuckles at one memory from his childhood, that was more of an embarrassing moment than anything else. It catches Thor's attention. "Does this amuse you?" He asks. 

"Oh, yes actually, it reminds me... of my father." Tony states. 

"Ah yes..." Thor says amused. He looks at Tony again, and can see a different expression. One that Thor is all too familiar with. "You seem hesitant to speak of him.". 

Tony just gives him a brushing off motion. Thor really didn't want to pry, but I guess it's in his nature. "May, I ask what happened to your mother and father?" 

"Well... they kind of, you know..." He says a-matter-of-factly. Thor can sense the remorse but it must be bottled up. He knows exactly what Tony will say, so he doesn't let him finish. 

"That's quite alright, Stark. I am truly sorry. Its an utter pain that can never be forgotten." Thor responds sorrowful. 

Tony doesn't contribute anymore to the conversation. Signaling to Thor, that he was quite done with conversing for the night. Thor was about to apologize for his overstepping, but chose not too. If Tony doesn't want to open up, then there's no need to keep pushing.

"Well I plan to finally have some shut eye. Are you heading to your chambers too, Stark?" Thor asked politely. 

"Not yet."

Thor finally stays quiet. Along with Tony, who just continues on admiring the scepter. Thor leaves to his stateroom, along with Fury, who looked just as concerned as Thor did. Something was up with Tony, yet they did not know what. Usually Tony's an open book, a very tell it like it is kind of guy. He seemed fine at Shawarma's. So then what was different about now? Walking down the hall, they could spot Ms. Potts heading the opposite direction of them. 

Pepper, who witnessed the events of New York from her commercial flight, was worried sick. She stayed in constant contact with Fury afterward. Once her plane landed in a still operating airport, she eventually knew of her boyfriend's whereabouts, and found him. She then gathered her things, and up she went with Shield on their carrier. Tony and the team however, wouldn't be on the ship till afternoon. 

So she made do with the time she had. Mostly talking with Maria, and Fury about the devastation. But once the Avengers finally boarded, she went to look for Tony. But he fell out of her line of sight, as the other agents swarmed the team, congratulating them. Letting a few hours pass, she had finally surfaced from her stateroom, and was off to have some time with him.

Walking past Fury and Thor, she first apologized for not being around to help. Yet Fury simply denied it, as it wasn't her fault. He then told her of Tony's behavior, and pointed to the science lab. She thanked him, and off she went. Walking up to the doorway, she could see him inside, utterly hypnotized by the scepter in front of him. Pepper knocked, he noticed, and let her in. 

"Hey," she stated. 

"Hi," Tony said exhaustedly. 

Pepper began to approach him, asking him a few more questions. She tried to start off cautiously, but it too began to sound as if she was prying a bit. Tony noticed this, but didn't pay her much attention. Pepper was a bit concerned by this. She could tell he wasn't feeling like himself. So, it was time for her girlfriend comfort mode to kick in. 

"You want to talk about it?" She said softly while wrapping her arms around him. He huffed a sigh of relief to finally be around someone he actually cared for. Tony swallowed, and turned to his girlfriend. He held her, and just stared into her soft eyes. They gazed for quite sometime, even swaying a bit. 

He was about to tell her his situation, but the comfort that she truly tried to show was not rubbing off on Tony. His body or really his mind, suddenly began waging war inside him, to not say anything. He was confused at first, until it hit him why. It never dawned on Tony that he never really felt comforted by Pepper. You could say that before, near his Iron Man beginnings, that he felt it. But lately, it just wasn't there as it once was. I guess this would be the 3rd oddest occurrence of the day. Tony began to breathe heavily. He wanted to tell her that he didn't feel comfortable at all, but couldn't. 

Pepper could see and feel his body tense, and become clammy. "Are you ok?" She asked. His fake smile and 'yes' response, does not impress her. 'Why is he acting so strange?' She thought. But, she chose to ignore it. Blaming it on exhaustion, and Tony's own pride.

"Well don't stay up for too long. Okay?" She said, a bit concerned. However, her concern subsided, feeling that her nervousness was just her girlfriend concerned mode kicking in. Honestly, Pepper wanted to hold him, kiss him, do whatever she could to calm him down. But she didn't want to step on his toes anymore.

Tony kissed her cheek and held her in a loving embrace. Like Clint, Tony loved these moments with her. But was utterly baffled on how he reacted to her comforting presence. Pepper let go, smiled timidly, and walked out. She felt some angst build up, but swallowed it immediately. While heading back down the corridor, feeling really defeated, she bumps into a sleepy eyed, Steve. 

"Oh god... Hello, Uh, Captain America, how are you feeling. You look... a bit tired." She giggles, while also trying to catch her breath. He gives her a warm smile. And hands her a pencil she had dropped. 

"I'm just fine. Thank you Ma'am." He says politely. 

"Oh please, please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel older than I look." 

Steve chuckles at her amusing statement. Pepper checks her watch, and notices that it's 1 in the morning. Steve, who's, from what she heard from Nat, has had no sleep, is now out and about? "How come your up, Captain?" She asks politely. 

"I had a pretty rough dream. And I guess sleeping is overrated for someone like me." He answered. 

"May I ask what it was about? You look a little shaken up right now." 

"I'm okay, Ms. Potts, really. I just wanted to get up and walk around for a bit. The dream was just that, a dream." He stated softly. 

"Ms. Potts? Really?! Please, just call me Pepper." She said amusingly. Steve smiles again and proceeds to give her a hand shake.

Pepper, knows it's an awkward, polite gesture, so she just pulls him into hug. After releasing from her soft grip, Steve looked a bit shocked. "You know, you don't have to act awkward around me. I know we don't know each other that much, or really at all, but if you need a friend, I'm always here." She reassured him. 

"I guess that's one thing Tony forgot to mention." He continued, "Well, Pepper, It's nice to see that your concerned of my well being. And I guess if I’m calling you Pepper now, you can call me Steve.".

It's truly nice to know that he's at least making some friends in this new age, that genuinely have heart. Interestingly, Pepper reminded Steve of Peggy. The women were very strong hearted, yet both could call you out on shit if you needed it.

"So, may I ask why you've left the wonderful world of sleep, to this part of the ship?" She inquired. 

"Oh...well, as a kid, before I'd go to bed. I use to love looking out to the stars. It use to give fuel to my dreams. All those stars, sitting in a vast and endless space. It truly is just a childhood memory of mine, that I like to continue. And the bridge, has a nice view of it." He said whilst scratching his head, and pointing down the corridor. 

"I know the feeling." She continued. 

Steve then asked why she was roaming around that part of the ship as well. Her expression changed, and she took a glance back. Steve presumed it to be the science lab. His thoughts proceeded to tell him Pepper's answer, Tony. 

"I was just down in the lab trying to get Tony to tell me why he was acting strange. Then he just kind of froze up on me, when I tried to comfort him." She said with more of a concerned look. 

"I know the feeling." He replied. Back at Shawarma's, the rubbing back incident. Tony did the gesture as if they were best friends. They obviously weren't. More leaning towards acquaintances, who had some very interesting arguments just a few hours earlier. But like Pepper and everyone else, who simply just brushed it off, as some coping mechanism to avoid the fact that he literally just almost died. Steve felt obligated to figure it out. 'No soldier left behind.' He thought. 

"I'll talk to him. See what's wrong with him. Or try at least." He assured her. Pepper gave him an obvious awkward handshake. This made Steve chuckle, and off she went. Continuing down the corridor, he bumps into Maria Hill. Well isn't he making some more good impressions. He asks her how long Tony's been cooped up in the lab. 

"Yea, not his babysitter. But I'd have to say a long time." She says bluntly and gives him a more firm smile. 

"Well yes, I know that. But has he been acting strange?" He asks. Maria takes a bit of time to understand why he would care this much? They literally were fighting like cats and dogs a few hours earlier. "Why do you want to know, so much?" She persisted. 

Steve quickly responds with, "Pepper had just stopped me in the corridor and told me how strange he was acting.". 

"You still never answered my question." She states with a smirk. Surprisingly he didn't have a answer. She looked at him smugly, patted his back, and walked off. "Good work Rogers." He mumbles to himself. 

He eventually reached the lab, and peered into the windows. He couldn't see Tony from where he was standing, so he moved to the door way. Looking through the window slit, he could see the philanthropist more clearly. He was still gazing upon Loki's Scepter. Tony was in his zone, and he really didn't want to bother him, as he looked fine from what he could see. But he’d remembered Pepper's concerned look. He didn't want to take back his word, especially to someone who seemed to trust him. Trust was a huge virtue to Steve. 

And so, against his judgement, he knocked on the glass. Tony slightly jumped, as it caught him off guard. He saw it was Steve and made an obvious reaction of 'why!'. He clicked a button, and the door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How’s the first chapter? Comment down below your guy’s theories for the rest of the book. This is my first fanfic and I’m trying to create their story in a more storytelling atmosphere rather than jumping around. I hope you guys like it!


	2. A Miscellaneous Act

Steve walked in cautiously, and slowly. Noticing Tony's reaction made him feel as if he was foreigner in a different land. He paid Steve no attention, as he knew why he was here. And honestly, he didn't want to feel like a poster boy for the NAMI foundation. None the less, Steve still walked eerily up to him. The silence between them was starting to thicken. Their ears began to feel clogged with it. 

Steve eventually reached the table Tony was working at, and purposely gazed at him. Hoping that if the silence doesn't bother him, the staring will. And to his surprise, it does. Tony shuts off the monitor, and turns his attention to the other soul in the room. His face obviously reads, his emotion. And yes, it's anything but amused.

"Would you like to talk now? Or continue this staring contest. Because You and I both know... I can do this all day." Steve teased.

It made Tony smile, but he doesn't answer. The staring continues. Words really couldn't have described the awkwardness of this situation. Steve was astounded by the utter determination that Tony was throwing at him. He really didn't want to talk to him. 

"Alright, I guess I'll start." Steve stated. 

Tony rolled his eyes, and turned around to his workshop. Sighing in such an exaggerated way. Yet Steve just smiled, and then continued. 

"Since Shawarma, you've been acting, a bit... weird. I was talking with Pepper and she told me-".

"Of course she did..." Tony huffed, "Sometimes I wonder about that woman-Wait? What about the restaurant?!". 

"You rubbed your hand down my back." Steve expressed. 

"I didn't know that would be a crime? Did I get some lint on the fabric? What kind of handcuffs would you like me to be arrested in? Or better yet, what prison should I head to?" Tony guffawed. 

"You know what I mean." Steve said amused, "We literally argued like cats and dogs earlier. I mean, I pretty much called you an arrogant coward. And all of a sudden we're rubbing each other's back as if we friends for years.". 

"Steve, I do a lot things, that have no context. It's just in my nature. And back to the Pepper situation, she just came in, like everyone else, and expected me to open up. It's just not something I do easily." Tony stated calmly, as he stuffed his mouth with some nuts. Just because it was 1 in the morning, doesn't mean he has to starve himself. 

"Tony, she was just concerned is all. And so was I." Steve said matter of factly. 

Tony looked up at him after that last sentence. Swallowing the last of the nuts, his face just read, amusingly confused. His train of thought however, was going haywire. Why would he be concerned? Or at least this much, to get back up from his deep sleep and talk to him? 

"Are you really that concerned? Or was this just a nice gesture, just to get in my girlfriend's pants?" Tony joked. Steve scoffed and a smile grew on his face. 

"You really are a man of words, aren't you." Steve continued. 

Tony chuckled, but then stared off. The two men lost their smiles, and... Oh god, it's quiet again! 

Steve never would've believed that too much silence can actually be this annoying! He cleared his throat, and sighed in exasperation. He wasn't getting through with Tony, so he needed to step it up. If Steve Rogers wasn’t getting through, then maybe Captain America would. And so he went with that ideal/plan in mind. Which consisted of running up to Tony, grabbing his forearm, and insisting that he tell him what in the world is wrong with him. 

"Tony, we may not know each other, that much. But I can tell when someone is spiraling. And forgive me for cursing, but your damn near there! So I'm going to need you to swallow your pride, and tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" He insisted. His tone wasn't necessarily demanding, just quite concerned.

Tony just looked puzzled at him. He really didn't understand Steve's insisting behavior. But for some odd reason he suddenly felt a bit different. Again another odd situation.

Steve did let go of his arm, feeling that he kind of crossed a line. As Tony continued to look at him. Focusing on his facial expression to see if it was genuine. It was. 'Did he really just grab my arm? Better question would be, why Steve thought demanding me to give himself an answer was a good plan? 'Cause low en behold, it worked.' Tony thought. 

"I'm sorry, that was... unnecessary. I'm just really worried is all. Don't ask me why, I don't really know either. Maybe your finally rubbing off on me." Steve apologized. 

"No, No, your fine. I guess I just needed someone to give it to me straight." Tony stated with a smirk. 

"Okay, then... why are you acting so strange?" Steve crossed his arms, and leaned his body on a nearby table.

Tony just kept moving his eyes from his wringing hands back to Steve's face. 'Steve isn't budging! Dammit, I'm going to have to say something!' Tony thought aggravatingly. He took a breath, and off he went. 

"I... I honestly think it's because... I just don't feel comfortable talking about... you know... sensitive things. Like almost dying." He uttered, "Pepper, Thor, Fury, never made me feel comfortable enough to tell them.". 

Tony stood with his thoughts. Yet a single thought made Tony gaze upon his co-companion.

"But... You," Tony continued, "Cap, you do.". His tone was as if he solved a scientific hypothesis. 

Steve just stood there. He didn't really know how to process what he said. Did Tony Stark, an egotistical, arrogant, philanthropist; who he just met a few days ago, tell him that he's comfortable talking about 'sensitive things' with him. 

"Tony... how? We just met a few days ago? Why would you feel ‘comforted’ by me? Why not Pepper?" Steve resumed confusingly. 

"I think it started, after I tried to call her... when I was, you know... flying to the edge of glory. And she didn't answer. It made me feel alone. I knew that I was going to... die, without the comfort of anyone," Tony began to choke up. "So when Hulk-buster scared me awake, and you were the first person I saw. It kind of sent a ‘spark’ through me. You just looked so genuine, so concerned, and yet you barely knew me. I mean, I know it wasn't Pepper's fault for not picking up. She was too busy watching New York crumble by the Diva and his band of misfits. But there you were, staring down at me, as if me being alive was truly a reward to you." 

Tony felt a slight lift of heaviness off his shoulders, once his confession left his lips. He took a breath, and looked back at the super soldier. 

Steve just stood silently. 'Why am I not saying anything?!' He thought.

I swear, if the gazes these two men took today were water, they'd be able to fill up a damn 50 foot tank. 

"You, going to say something? See! Now I am trying to get you speak?!" Tony laughed. Steve laughed in unison and finally walked up to the philanthropist. 

"Tony, I... for once, don't have anything to say. I think you pretty much solved it yourself. In a way, I guess I was... Or am like a... comforting booster." 

Tony chuckled, but really didn't want to continue talking about the subject. Not that it wasn't the truth, but he was starting to feel strange. No not strange... familiar? He recognized this feeling. It was the same feeling he would have, when he talked to Pepper. 

She would stand there, looking gorgeous as ever; then he'd start getting flustered, and begin to mouth off remarks, and mumble to himself. And right now, that feeling was hitting him like a freight train. Tony actually felt his heart flutter a bit in embarrassment. And with that, he felt his word vomit hit his mouth.

"I guess your a good booster then. Not meaning anything weird obviously, even though that didn't really reference anything weird. I mean it could've. You know what, it's whatever you think it means." Tony blabbed.

Steve just stood quietly, chuckling to himself. The philanthropist almost looked a like a robot malfunctioning, with his vocabulary being all over the place. 

"But anyway..." Tony sighed. He walked over to his incredibly messy station, still mumbling to himself, and was about to pull the monitor back up. 

"So, What do we do now?" Steve asked.

Tony shot a sigh of relief for the soldier changing the subject, and looked back to him. He surprisingly was intrigued by their conversations. 'Let's keep this conversation going then!' He thought amusingly.

"I guess...let's keep talking. Maybe about, other things?" Tony winced at how dumbly sounding his response was. 

"Alright, How are you and Pepper doing?" Steve questioned. 

Tony gave him a suspecting smile, "Oh, well we are doing just fine. No not fine, we're doing great." He answered, "Why did you want to know?". 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "No reason, really. You two just seem good together. But, why did you lie to her, when she was trying to calm you down. I mean, I know that I'm old fashioned, and forgive me for my prying, but that doesn't seem great to me.". 

"Are you sure, you two aren't having a secret affair?" Tony teased. 

"Is really everything a joke to you?" Steve said, a bit more sternly. 

"Like I said earlier today... funny things." Tony assented, as he pointed to him. 

"With a personality like yours, it's no wonder you think Pepper is messing around with someone like me." Steve joked. 

He knew Tony was stalling. Regardless, he didn’t press on with it.

Once their laughing subsided, Tony looked to his feet, while Steve looked to him. Their thoughts clouding them for a moment. 

Tony was really intrigued at Steve’s fascination with him at this moment. Call him an attention whore, or an ego-maniac, but he really appreciated Steve’s genuine interest. Surprisingly, their distant relationship from before, only seemed to continually grow, as the day went on. 

And it made the philanthropist hopeful for something more platonic with the soldier. Maybe, just maybe... he could call Cap, a genuine friend one day. 

"You know, I never really learned how you got, that, thing in your chest." Steve added. Instantly regretting at how he said it. 'That Thing,'. 

"Oh, you mean this," Tony touched the reactor with ease, so use to its presence. "Well... Cap it's a pretty long story.".

"I got time." Steve smiled. His eyes only moving from the device to the brunette's eyes. 

Tony, once again, smirked and recalled to the super-soldier, in slight detail, his time in Afghanistan. Like his confession, he choked up several times, and looked all around himself.

Again, he wondered at how easy it was to tell Steve these things. Especially this story. He hadn't even told Pepper, or Rhodey, how much he was telling Steve. 

And yet, once he finished, Steve looked to him with pain and sorrow. God, how he hated that look. He hated to be pitied. 

"Please, don't do that. Don’t pity me." Tony complained. 

"Oh, I’m Sorry. But, I mean, can you really blame me?". 

"Not really. But still, I never cared for being pitied. I do adore attention though." Tony smirked. 

The blonde smiled his warm, inviting smile, and looked to the reactor. He'd never seen anything like it, and yet Tony made it in a cave. 

"Can, Well... May I, S-See it?" He asked cautiously. 

Tony only smiled, and walked back over to the soldier. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, and extended it past the reactor. Not really caring that it's surely stretching the collar out. 

Steve only looked for a moment, not wanting to show his amazement in it. But he surely was faltering. 

Then without warning, or thought really. Steve brought his hand slowly to the device. His fingers grazing across the metal. It's buzzing sensation, vibrating the soldier's palm. 

Tony, at first, was a little shocked at the blonde's advancement, but once he looked to his face. All discomfort flew away. He actually smugly smiled, at the sheer thought that he made 'Captain America' dazed and speechless. 

Steve removed his hand, and looked to the philanthropist. Tony doing the same.

Yet suddenly, the atmosphere changed. Steve and Tony were no longer awkwardly judging their situation. The two men just gazed a final time at each other. The utter connection between them was opening up like a flower. 

Tony being the most affected. Their tension was growing, their breaths were hitching, and they were nervous as hell. The brunette felt himself pull his head in closer to Steve's. 

"Tony... What are you doing?" Steve softly whispered, with the huge sensation of desire in his voice. And just like that, the inevitable happened. Scratch that... 5th oddest thing to occur. 

Tony pretty much, smashed his lips against Steve's. It actually made Steve step back a bit, not from what occurred, but how it occurred. Tony managed, not only, to connect his lips but his nose to Steve's, with a vengeance. They both grabbed their noses in winces of pain. 

When they stopped cursing, the two stood in utter embarrassment. Tony looked up to Steve; felt his face grow stricken, and utterly looked regretful.

"I-I'm so sorry... Steve I, " Tony garbled his words. 

Steve just held his nose. All he could do was wave his hand at Tony. Signaling to him, to stop talking. The silence beginning to creep back. 

"Please, for the love of god, say something so I know your not mentally wanting to kill me!" Tony persisted. 

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine, that was just, a bit rough?" Steve answered. He let go of his nose, but his eyes were nice and red. He truly didn't know how that felt at all. All he could do, was smile. 

Smile like a school kid getting his first kiss at a dance. But his feelings were short lived. As he had realized, that he just kissed another woman's boyfriend, behind her back, after she just confided in him to help the poor sob. 

"Wait, Wait, Wait... Tony this was..." Steve uttered. 

"I know, I know, it was a kiss run by high emotions, it didn't mean anything," Tony babbled again, "Its okay, no one saw. We can just pretend it didn't happen, even though it did. My god! I think I'm going to need those handcuffs soon?!" Tony joked. 

Steve awkwardly chuckled as well. The philanthropist was right, they needed to forget it. But it still doesn’t change anything. They’ll have to deal with this guilt, possible forever. And that’s even if they tell Pepper? 

Yet, the soldier still felt the tingling sensation of another man's lips upon his. Although He felt a bit more amused with what happened. He could tell Tony, was a lot more flushed, and doing literal circles to keep his mind off of what happened. 

Steve stepped toward him. And began to try to calm him down, again. 'Plan B, again?' He thought. 

"Tony I'm going to need you stop walking around and look at me." Steve insisted once more. 

The philanthropist ignored him. So Steve walked up to him, and sat his hand on his shoulder, forcefully. Tony stopped and looked at the Captain, with eyes that looked like he just witnessed something tragic occur. While simultaneously calming down all together. 'Alright! That worked!' Steve thought amusingly. 

"We need to just come clean about it to each other. That way, it will make us feel a bit better, or it will eat us alive, okay?" Steve continued. 

Tony nodded in return. But felt utter destroyed inside. How could he do that to Pepper?! She was the one woman who made him feel alive again. Someone so feisty, good-hearted, and who was also smart as he was. Tony's attention however, was brought back to Steve, as he started. 

"We kissed, and to me... it felt, a bit intriguing. Albeit, a bit more eventful than usual." Steve continued, with a sigh of hilarity. Maybe if the soldier took their act a bit more light-heartedly, it could help Tony ease more. The philanthropist took a slow breath, and continued with his confession. 

"We did... we... Kis-Kissed, and it... was..." Tony stuttered, "It was..." He pondered off. His mind was a complete mess right now. He couldn't make words turn into sentences. He couldn't make letters into words. Tony just looked to the floor, and held his hands behind his back. 

Steve could tell he was not taking this well. Not that he didn't find this a bit funny, he was just worried of Tony's mental state, and what others would think, mostly Pepper.

And so, Steve decided to do something to ease his and Tony's nerves. He rushed up to him, and gave Tony, a more proper, kiss. The brunette just stood there for a few seconds, confused, until he wrapped his arms around the man. It was a sincere embrace. No feelings attached. Steve was just being Tony's comfort. 

The two men released from their embrace. Which left Tony speechless, and a bit dazed. The soldier smiled once again, for probably the 100th time tonight.

Tony still slightly opened his eyes, yet began to sniffle. Then his head softly hit Steve's shoulders. The tears soon followed, and then the apologies. 

Steve just held the man. He knew Tony was confused, and exhausted. And honestly, a good cry session is what the brunette needed. In one day, he managed to: stop shield's airship from crashing, save the world from an alien invasion, nearly die in the process, shun his girlfriend for wanting to comfort him; and finally, he kissed a man he had just met, only for said man to return the favor for Tony's own confused amusement. 

Breathing heavily, he raised his head, and looked weakly to Steve. He quickly dried his eyes, feeling embarrassed. But no words left his lips. His mind was no longer functioning. The super soldier’s facial expression, was completely understanding and yes, comforting. Tony was starting to realize why he kissed him. Steve was an attractive man. Even if you were straighter than a line, you couldn't deny it. 

"I think it would be a good time to get some rest." Steve said softly. 

"Yes... Yes it is... Um, thank you. Captain Rogers, Steve." Tony stated awkwardly. 

Steve laughed for the last time tonight, and told him goodnight. Heading toward the door, Steve felt Tony’s hand hold his arm, in a firm grip, and thanked him softly. Steve nodded, and Tony let go. 

And just like that, Tony was once again, alone and left in silence. He took some more deep breaths before heading back to the monitor. He brought it up, and worked on some calculations. 

A few minutes would pass, as he would feel a yawn coming. And when it did, it felt exhilarating. He was honestly so done with this day. Spinning on his feet, he closed the monitor, and left the lab. Leaving all to be discussed, in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the kiss is early. But I was wanting to go ahead and get the inciting incident out of the way, so that we could focus more on the story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all enjoyed it, cause it’s pretty much going to downhill from here.


	3. The Truth of a Dream

Tony doesn't remember how his dream began, but he definitely remembers where it ended up. It was hazy, but he knew it was at the Stark tower. Yet it looked different, as if it was a completely new building. Walking along the empty corridors, slowly and bit cautiously. He could see the pictures along the walls, swaying left to right. 

Down the hall were some rooms. Each room he passed had the distinct sounds of the many ways to talk. One room was insults mostly, another was compliments. That is until, he stopped in front of his and Pepper's room. The light was on, and water seeped from the doorknob. It was silent on the other side. This slightly unnerved him. He turned the knob, wondering if he should turn back around. 'Too late now' he uttered. He looked inside, it was fine. Nothing was out of place. 

He then turned his attention to the bathroom. The shower was going. Inside the foggy room, he could see his girlfriend's silhouette, behind the curtain, running water through her hair. 'Well I like where this is going.' Tony said amusingly. She didn't answer, she just hummed softly. The silhouette's hands were no longer washing her hair, they were near the curtain. Tony was smirking, ear to ear. He felt himself feel almost completely calm, yet prepared for something. 

The curtain began to slide. The hooks scrapped against the rod, as the curtain connected to the wall. Tony turned to face his honey, only to see a wall. He gazed in confusion. His attention was then brought to the bedroom. He could hear someone in the covers. To aroused to question what happened. He slid under the sheets, ready to see Pepper, in all of her beauty. 

Yet that's not who he saw. It was just a silhouette. A silhouette of a built man. No face, no features, just a beige like creature, laying on his side, facing him. 'Ok, creepy!' He uttered. 

Before he could leave, the silhouette raised it's hand to him, palm up. There was something there, something blue. It was a ripped piece of cloth. He picked it up, and looked bewildered almost. There was writing. (It read: This is my confession. You are the warrior. I am the one. We will fight together until we achieve happiness. We will love together until we reach confirmation. We will live together, until I give prosperity.) He had know idea what this was meaning, or really what it was about. After Tony looked upon the last sentence, he felt himself jerk awake. 

His eyes shot open. He could hear himself grunt as he raised from his bed. Looking around, he could see the slight crack of light from under the door leading out to the hallway. Strangely, that’s honestly all he could see. His stateroom was blurry, and dark. Whilst, Tony felt like a pile of dog shit. But he knew sitting there wouldn't make him feel any better. And honestly, he didn't even want to elaborate on his fever dream. 

So he got up, found the showers, and made himself look presentable. Staring in one of the mirrors, he felt himself remember the night before. 

"Ugh! Why did I have to do that! Better question would be, why I kinda liked it. Oh god, No! That happened only once, it was uncomfortable. I don't swing that way." He complained softly. His back and forth bickering to himself, was not something he wanted to deal with today. A knock from his door, startled him back to reality. The door opened, and there stood Nat. 

"Morning honey, you feel better today?" She jeered. Tony gave her a smug smile. 

"Why yes I am," He stated sarcastically, "In fact I'm so better, that I'm leaving now.". 

For whatever reason, Nat will never understand why she became friends with this man. Truthfully, he is charming, and funny, and... yeah that's about it. 

Walking down the corridor, Tony was once again battling his memory. He really tried to forget what happened. I mean, he didn't... really... want to forget that second kiss. It was beautiful, and a bit exhilarating at the same time. He hadn't touched that territory since his experimental times of college. But he knew, and the other knew, that it was mostly due to Tony's panic attack. That's all it was. And if he was going to survive this day, he was going to speak to Steve as if it never happened. 

Speaking of Steve, his night was quite different from Tony's. He had no freaky dream, no pep talk in the morning, and no body ache to complain about. He felt just fine. Knowing Tony, it would be better if he had forgot the night before as well. And he did rather quickly. Not to say that it wasn't easy. Steve's only relationship was Peggy. And god, how he missed her every day. 

He missed those glistening eyes, her smooth skin, her wavy hair, and those pristine lips of hers. He truly just missed her presence. It was so inviting, and kind. But if he let, losing Peggy eat him up, he wouldn't be where he is at now. Life is about moving on, not relinquishing in your past. 

And after yesterday, he was ready to move on to another chapter in his life, Shield, or more so, The Avengers. Although his time in the new era had been rough. Shield may be the one thing that keeps him grounded.

And so, he got up, dressed quickly, and was out on the bridge, watching the employees monitoring Shield's location. And also snickering at Agent Hill yelling at a co-worker for eating her breakfast that morning. 

"My god, it says my name on the bag!" She complained, "Did you ever learn to read?". 

Steve heard footsteps approaching quickly, so he turned around swiftly. Force of habit. His expression was quickly changed as he noticed Pepper and Nat walk in the room. Pepper greeted him, and Nat smirked at him with a peculiar smirk. Steve didn't pay much attention to it, as she always looked like that. 

"So, how did it go? Were you able to figure it out?" Pepper questioned. 

And just like that, the memory of his utter screw up, flooded his mind. He felt the guilt, and utter embarrassment run through his body. 

"Yes... he, just, said, that he was tired, and incredibly exhausted." Steve said matter of factly. Pepper didn't look convinced, but she didn't feel like prying... again. She thought a lot about last night, and her actions toward Tony. Maybe she was coming off strong. So she simply smiled, and gave him the 'awkward handshake' as gratitude. Steve chuckled at this, and Nat's smile turned into a look of concern. Something suddenly bothered her, and Steve noticed it immediately. 

"Could you give us a minute Pepper?" Nat asked softly. Pepper nodded and went down to Agent Hill, to hear about her breakfast fiasco. Nat pulled him to a corner, and slapped the back of his head. 

"Jesus! What was that for?" Steve wailed. 

"2 things Rogers! One, are you having an affair with Pepper?!".

"Really?! You too?!" Steve scoffed amusingly, "No, I'm not. Last night I was discussing with her about Tony, and me... well being me. I gave her an awkward handshake. Trust me, Pepper is a beautiful women, but she's not really my type. Additionally, Tony and me, would fight to the death if I did. And... we all know who would win."

" Oh god! I think my throats parched... Testosterone. Sorry I guess I need some water." Nat teased, "But anyway, Number 2. How... was your night?" She asks him with an 'I know what you did' tone. 

"Strange follow up, but it was fine. Most of it was trying to get Tony out of his funk." 

"Really... I didn't think sticking your tongue down someone's throat is a good way to get someone out of their funk." Nat added, now with her mischievous smirk, "I wonder what would happen if I tried that on Bruce?". 

Steve just stared at her with disbelief. He thought he and Tony were alone. Then again, there were bays of windows surrounding them. 'What if she told Pepper? Jesus, Tony would hate me forever!' He thought, 'Well actually that last one doesn't sound so bad?'.

"I don't know-" he uttered, before being immediately cut off by Nat. 

"Cut the shit, Steve. I don't have dumbass written on my forehead. Why did you do it?". 

"I was going off of emotions. He was... spiraling out of control, and I thought that would calm him down." He whispered persistently. 

"Steve... Please tell me you plan not to have an affair with this man. I mean I couldn't care less, but... Pepper!" She whispered aggravated. 

"What's it with you and Tony thinking, that I am capable of being in a affair?" He stated amusingly. 

"Never mind that, you need to be honest. Not with me, but with Pepper. Both of you.". 

Steve sighed but agreed. Nat relented and went to find Fury, to discuss about their next mission. For the first time in his life, Steve didn't want to be honest. He knew it could a ruin a relationship, a friendship with Pepper, and a somewhat relationship with Tony. Again, the latter being the lesser one to worry about. 

But it was time to stop wussing out. That's not who he was. He was an honest man, someone with character and heart. And leading Pepper on, as if nothing is wrong, is surely a dick move. Looking down at his star emblem, he felt unworthy of it for a moment. It was time to step up, and be an honorable man. 

He took a few steps toward the railing, and then sat down at the discussion table. If he was going to talk to Pepper, it would need to be at least sitting down. In case of a another possible smack to the head, or an insult filled with curses, and anger. Both would hurt him equally. He noticed Pepper and Nat coming back up the stairs with Fury behind them. He felt himself stiffen his posture, pull an employee next to him, and began an awkward conversation with him. 

Unbeknownst to him, Tony, who arrived just after Nat and Steve's discussion, was standing behind him smirking. He found Steve acting nervous kind of adorable. After Steve thanked the confused employee, Nat, Pepper, had sat at the other end of the table. Fury and Hill behind them, were talking privately amongst each other. 

Simultaneously, as Thor and Banner arrive onto the bridge, and sat adjacent to Steve. They had simple conversations amongst themselves, until finally Clint arrived. Tony still stood back, and just observed. Now that everyone arrived, Fury felt it was necessary to discuss their future plans with The Avengers. 

"Alright, we all know that our work in New York was successful. But are mission isn't finished." Fury began. Everyone knew what he was getting at. New York was decimated. They saw the destruction. But Fury's continuation was not what they expected. 

"It's time to continue working, now me and Hill found out about secret facilities, in and around, Russia that might be valuable to us." Fury continued, "It might take a few months to get a good look at the places, figure out who's responsible, and get you all back into shape, mentally.". 

Steve and Nat were the ones who were genuinely took aback by his utter dis-concern for the people of New York, let alone mention it. 

"What about the people in New York?" Steve questioned. Fury was about to answer until finally Tony spoke up. 

"Don't worry, Cap. I've been working on a plan since we left the city." He addressed, while walking toward the blonde, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Our job as The Avengers, is to protect our people. And if we aren't doing our part in helping clean up, then we are just easier to blame. We need to give them safety, stability... Comfort.". 

"That's nice Stark, but we going to have rain check on that idea of yours. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Fury acknowledged. Tony noticed that the team looked back at him after this sly statement. He also slightly looked upon Steve's face of utter disappointment. There were a lot of things in his life that he never saw. The Beatles in concert, and Captain America disappointed.

"You can rain check, but I'm pretty sure I have some cheerleaders here, who would be happy to hear more of this idea." Tony protested.

He gazed upon the team's amused faces, and Steve's soft smile. Tony felt his heart flutter again, in which, he proceeded to look down at the table. Who would've thought that the first thing he discusses today, would be about comfort. And right now, Tony's comfort was looking at him with an appreciative smile. 

Nat noticed Steve's admiring glances. Luckily, Pepper wasn't noticing. She was discussing with Fury about the facilities. She made a quick scrap of her chair and Steve's eyes darted toward her, albeit, Tony's, Clint's, Banner's, and Hill's as well. 

"You know they say, if you stare at a women too hard. She can turn you into stone. Let's see who'll win." Nat joked. This sent some chuckles around, until Fury's and Pepper's conversation ended, and he dismissed the team to do whatever. Of course, now the team realized that there times of chilling would be short-lived. Judging by how quick, Fury was about leaving New York behind and onto other issues. Steve mostly was the one who felt truly saddened. 

He got up from the table, ready to ask Tony about his plan. But Tony was already with Bruce, heading down to the science lab. Steve suddenly grew fatigue. I guess yesterday's events were finally catching up to him. But the utter thought of leaving New York in the state that it is, was deafening. 

Pacing in his stateroom, mumbling to himself, was his way of thinking quickly. The only sound being that of his suit, from the constant movement. He truly didn't want to leave without helping somehow. But before he could finish his thinking process, the announcement overhead, stating their departure from the skies and back onto the sea, clouded anymore thought processing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Natasha knows, what will she do with the information? Find out how in the next chapter!


	4. Realizations

Natasha Romanoff was a very understanding person. Throughout her life she's been very considerate of peoples lives and their deepest thoughts. It doesn't mean she wasn't a saint toward their feelings. 

She can recall a time, when one of her friends growing up, asked her to help themself with a situation. She pretty much told them that their plan was stupid, and that it be better to be just castrated. It should be mentioned that this was around the time of Black Widow's origins at the Red Room, in which she trained mercilessly, to become the trained killer. It honestly seems that Natasha can't think of anything, without the ruthless memory of her time there. And her secret that she wishes to keep till the grave. Let's just say Women we're also prone to barbaric experiments to prevent fertilization. 

'But it's done now. I'm here now. I have... this!' She insistently thought. She ringed her fingers over and over, again until it began to become uncomfortable. She needed to clear her head, and so she fast walked out of her stateroom and out onto the ship's massive landing deck. It felt nice to be outside again. Being cramped up in the ship while airborne, is too much of a annoyance. She relinquished in the sun's rays and the warmth. Her dying action just to run around and spin like hippie in the sunset was surely growing. But her plan was cutoff from a hand on her shoulder. It was Tony. 

"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Why do you ask, Lovebird?" She joked. 

Tony just looked at her, with a confused expression. 

"Lovebird?" 

"Yea..." she said persistently.

She realized that Steve must've kept those pink lips of his quiet. It wasn't really a bad thing. He probably thought Tony was going to have another bitch fit like he did the other night. And we all know Steve's way of comfort is particularly not ideal at this point. 

"It looks like Steve can keep his mouth shut, yet couldn't keep it off of yours last night." She said amusingly. 

Tony looked horrified at her statement. He tried to get a laugh out without making the situation awkward... Too late. 

"I... uh..." He mutters. His words were incoherent and he felt his throat get tight. He couldn't get sentences to form. All he could think about was Natasha whispering into Pepper's ear the mischievous act of him and Steve. And it made his blood run cold. He loves Pepper. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But he also can't control his urges either. When he feels something should happen, he goes with it. Natasha can see his expression of horror only grow, so she finally lets up some of the suspense. 

"Relax, I haven't said anything, to her. I've been a good girl." She said with a witty smile. 

Tony felt himself breathing again, and he finally through out a smile. Natasha loves to mess with him, but she noticed that this wasn't a simple screw up. Nope, this was a royal fuck up. 

"Tony, I can't be the only one contributing to this conversation. I'm going to need to hear your side sooner or later." She continued. 

"Sorry, I just... I was just... just so done with everyone trying to comfort me and it not showing. You know? Yet, for someone weird reason, Steve waltz in. And there I am spilling my guts out to him, and then... kiss-ing him like a school girl who just got a damn compliment about her purse." He babbled, "And here I go again spilling myself out to you now?! I mean Christ, are you two working with Loki? Do you two have some mind bending trick, to get me to open up?". 

Nat chuckled with him after his attempt at some comedic relief. 

"Have you talked with him?" She asked vaguely. 

"Nope. And I feel like an asshole who ditches a pretty girl after having sex with her." He states a bit more seriously. 

"Tony I've known for a little while now. You can be arrogant... self-centered... chicken-shit at times... Actually yea, you'd be an asshole." She acknowledges. 

This doesn't amuse Tony. He knows he's an asshole outwardly just as much inwardly. But leaving Steve in the dust, without speaking to him isn't foreign to Tony. 

In his playboy days, that's all he did. He'd dance with women, bring them back to his penthouse, have a little fun, and off they went the next morning. And of course, there was Pepper who was always the one picking up his side-pieces. He truly wonders how she fell in love with him. But hey, Tony has an undeniable charm to him, that just makes both women and men fall to their knees. It could give reasoning to why he kissed Steve last night. Steve is essentially Pepper in man form. There both caring, selfless, loving people. And yet, they both can be bitches at times when they need to be. 

It eventually daunted on Tony that he just figured it out why he kissed Steve. His face smirks as he spins Natasha around calling her genius several times. 

"Oh my god! You've gone insane!" She yelled. 

All Tony does is thank her profusely, and runs back inside to find Steve. His path was a set of trips and bumps into people as he made his way through the ship's corridors. He eventually stumbled into Steve's closed doorway. He doesn't hesitate to open the door, before he stops in his tracks and freezes. The older man just stares, as he finds the built man sleeping for once. 

He felt his breathing stop for a second. Now realizing that he's not wearing a top. Tony just stood there looking upon his half naked 'acquaintance'. Of course standing there like a stalker wasn't going to go anywhere. And his thoughts were starting to become jumbled. He came to tell Steve of his realization. And so, he sat down near Steve and whispered his knew discovery. He knew Steve couldn't hear him, but as long as he spoke it with him in the room. It was honestly just the same. 'Jesus, what am I doing?!' He thought aggravatingly. 

Tony began to get up, until he felt a hand hit his arm. It was drowsy action done by Steve who simply situated his body to a more comfortable state. He picked Steve's arm and placed it softly onto his chest. This of course woke Steve slightly. With his dreary eyes, he could make out Tony's face of literal 'Oh Shit'. 

"What's going on? Does Fury need us?" Steve said groggily as he sat up in bed. 

"No, no, no, not at all. I just have something to say to you is all." Tony blurted out. Regretting it immediately afterward. 

"Why are you down there?" Steve asked, finally noticing Tony's strange position he was in. 

"Oh! Uh, well... see I was trying to wake you from the door, and you weren't answering, So... I thought sitting next to you, you know; you could hear it better." Tony blabbed. 'Good Work Stark, He doesn't suspect a thing!' Tony thought sarcastically. 

"So you thought, sneaking into my room could be a solution?" Steve joked. Tony felt his cheeks get a little warm, and Steve noticed Tony's obvious embarrassing blush. It was the first time he's seen it. 

"I mean sneaking in does solve some problems. And Pepper never disagreed with it!" Tony laughed. 

Steve smiled, and got up from his bed. Tony could now see that the Cap wore some boxers to sleep. "Thank God!" Tony sighed under his breath. Steve noticed it, yet he ignored it. He found Tony's flustering manner entertaining, as it may have to do with him being nearly nude.

"So you said you had something to tell me?" 

"Yes! I-Uh... it's about last night. Our... kiss and all. I think I know why I did it without context." Tony stated, "I believe I have a slight infatuation with you, as you remind me a lot of Pepper.". 

Steve smiled still. He caught onto what he said rather quickly. And honestly, he felt a little flattered that a man said he reminded him of his girlfriend. Although, Steve knew that what happened should only be a one time occurrence. For his sake, and Tony's. And honestly for Pepper as well. He knew he had to think of a way to fix this. Of course his response was anything but helpful.

"Alright then." He answered. 

Tony just stood there awkwardly. He was hoping for a more professional answer. But an 'Alright Then' was fine enough for him. 

"Well... Alright Then, Thank you for understanding!" He cheered. As he gave the built man a hug. Tony's heart fluttered once again, once his chest met Steve's. So secure, so close, so comforting. Tony was seriously screwed. Why now does he develop feelings for a man? One he just met, and in the middle of another solid relationship he has with a beautiful, caring woman. 

Their embrace ends, and Tony exits with a redder face than Nat's hair color. Steve keeps his smile, but loses it once he thinks of his plan. 'I'm killing two birds with one stone with this. I have to help, and protect those who need it. Who am I, if I don't?' Steve thought. He found his suit, and threw it on. He was going to take a journey. A journey back to New York, unauthorized of course, to help the people of New York. Who most now, don't have homes or cars or anything. And by heading back, this could give Tony the chance to let go of his 'schoolgirl crush' on him. This wasn't Tony's fault, but it has to be done. 

And so, he packed a bag and snuck down, rather efficiently, to a nearby airship. Climbing aboard, he knew the controls rather well, but still was questioning a couple big levers. He sat his bag down near the pilot seat, and was about to close the back hatch. 

"You know sometimes I feel like they we're lying about the 'follow the orders' guy you were, Cap." Natasha said smugly as she walked onto the ship.

"What are you doing here, Nat?" 

"Oh! See I noticed how determined you where to leave back there, so I followed you. And I'm pretty sure I have a clear understanding for why your heading back." She inquired. 

"Alright, you caught me. What now?" He asks. Steve didn't like being this way toward her. But he knew she'd go back and tell Fury about his absence, or worse Tony. 

"Steve... I know you want to help them. But you and I both know that you can't do this alone." She states comfortingly. 

"Yea we do!" Clint said amusingly. 

This would've caught Steve off guard, until he noticed Bruce, Hill, and of course Tony and Pepper right behind him with comforting smiles. Thor was asked by Natasha to go, but he decided to stay with Fury, as he wanted to try 'stalling' for once. 

"We'll always have your back." Tony said softly as he sat his hand on his shoulder. 

Steve just stared into Tony's comforting eyes. I guess he started to feel that 'schoolgirl crush' as his heart, for the first time in 70 years, fluttered. Unbeknownst to the men, Nat was watching their eye fucking situation, and grew bored with it. 

"Alright Lovebirds, lets get this show on the road!" Nat announced. 

The two men came back to reality and they went there separate ways. The team knew they would be taking a big risk by doing this, but what else where they going to do? Stand by while innocents continue to suffer. Nope, that's not what The Avengers were made for. 

Back up on the bridge, Fury would hear the annoying A.I. System announce that one of their jets was compromised. He was about to tell one of the agents to fire up some fighter pilots, until the A.I. informed them that it was gone. And just like that The Avengers were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s realization, Steve’s behavior, and Natasha’s desires, was the main thing to be explored in this chapter. Comment what you think I should explore next?


	5. Avengers Assemble

Once the jet landed, all noises subsided. The team could hear some cars in the distance, but the eerie silence of this street was deafening. Cars demolished, sidewalks covered in feet of broken glass, and the sounds of crumbling buildings made the team shiver where they stood. The Avengers just stood a-gaped. Steve was the most destroyed by the level of destruction left. He suddenly flashed back to when the Chitauri came at them full force, and all he could see was just peril and scarred faces. He never wished to see it again. 

Back in his war days, he never wanted to see the level of death of destruction he had witnessed. But he did, and it truly changed him and his knowledge of the world. And 2012's New York surely topped that cake. The others noticed his strange behavior, mostly Tony. 'Dammit he's having a me moment.' He thought. Nat walked up to the Iron Man, and told him to talk to Steve. 

"I thought this was suppose to be a no 'gazing into each other's eyes' trip?" Tony joked. 

Nat replied with a smug smile, and hit to the back. Tony returned the smug smile, and walked up to the hurting Captain.

"You alright Cap?" Tony asked. He had noticed a soft tear slide down Steve's face. Steve felt it go, and honestly didn't care. He felt angry, at himself mostly. 'Why didn't we try and help?' Steve thought sadly. Steve must've shown it, as Tony just suddenly grabbed the forearm of his suit. He knew Steve was beating himself up for their inability to help clean up, and Tony wasn't having it. 

"Hey, stop that! Come on, this isn't just your fault. It's all of ours!" Tony exclaimed softly. He let go of Steve's arm, feeling it was bit too much. 'This feels familiar?' He thought.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit... strong." He continued. 

"No it's okay. I guess, I needed someone to give it to me straight." He said softly while smiling. 

Tony smiles with him as he recognized Steve's obvious parallel. Truthfully, they wanted to have these moments, to grow as people. 

"Too shay, Rogers. Too shay." Tony said. 

Steve smirked, but lost it as his eyes once again fell upon the apocalypse before him. 

"Come on, we should see who needs help." Nat intervened. At this point, she knew Tony and Steve were good for each other, but the constant eye-fucking between the two, was a bit irritating. She wasn't against it, but they had pressing matters to attend two. 

"Alright, Me and Your Boo, Tony, will fly back to Shield to prevent any retaliation from Fury. Just be back here in an hour." Hill announced as she took Pepper and their ship back to Shield. 

"Boo? Really?" Tony said amusingly. 

"Alright let's head out into the city to see if we can help by any means." Steve instructed, "Tony can you fly up and see if there's any crowds around here?". 

"Sure thing, beef-cakes." Tony joked. He then, boosted himself up and down Park Ave. The group then began the trek up West, 42nd street to find anyone. They were successful in finding a couple trapped in a car by a falling piece of concrete. But that wasn't it. Bruce suddenly could hear a small cry somewhere. 

"Shh! Stop. I can hear something." He stated. They all stood silent. Waiting to hear the faint cry. And there it was. A soft, haunting wail. 

"Over there, in that building!" Bruce yelled as he ran toward the dismantled building. It was Grand Central Station. Now with giant Chitauri fish looking thing, smashed through it's foyer. The cry came again, and the team ran toward it. Nat was the first to find the girl trapped under some rubble. It was combination of metal from the Chitauri, and broken concrete. 

"Hey, Hey, Hey, it's okay. We are going to get you out, alright." She said calmly. 

"Please! I think it's going to collapse. I've been here for hours-no ones came!" The girl babbled. 

Meanwhile, Steve, Clint, and Bruce tried their best to lift the large piece of concrete. Nothing. Bruce could see the trickle of blood start to flow from underneath. Clint suddenly, spiraled around to find something to leverage it. He luckily found a piece of iron from the glass panes, on the other side of the room. 

"Come on guys! She's lost a lot of blood!" Nat yelled, still trying to keep the girl calm. Clint knew time was of the essence. So he picked up the piece of metal and through it to Steve, who caught it just before it took out Bruce's eye. Once Clint came back, the three pushed down with all they had. And this seemed to work, before it fell back down, hard. This sent the girl to a screaming fit of pain and hysterics. Nat tried to continually calm her, but it was futile. 

So she joined the group in pushing down the metal. Suddenly, Tony came inside, in the nick of time. He could hear screaming through his comms, and of course, no one is answering. Which in turn, he rushed back to where there were. He could clearly hear the screams from where he stood, and flew into the building. 

"Tony come over here and help us lift this damn rock!" Clint yelled. 

"Aye Aye, Captain." Tony teased, as he got on the adjacent side of the piece of concrete and lifted it. And it worked. With one good swoosh, the rock was off the girl. However, unbeknownst to the team, the screams of the girl had stopped, once Tony arrived. She was silent. The puddle of blood beneath their feet, grew. Nat and Tony ran over to her. Only to find a breathless, non-responding, girl. The atmosphere suddenly grew grim. She's dead. That one statement plagued all of their minds at once. By her looks, this girl looked about 12. Which made it even more tragic.

Clint and Nat did their best in doing CPR, but it was once again, futile. Bruce stood behind them, softly whimpering to himself. Behind Bruce, were a shell shocked, Tony and Steve, who looked utter distraught. It was both their fears coming true. They both just stared, at her lifeless eyes. Steve felt his tears flow, while Tony's eyes were red and puffy. However, Tony wasn't much of a crier, his expression was filled with angry tears. 'Why didn't I get here in time! She's dead. She's dead, and it's... because of us. We were the careless ones that day!' He thought angrily. 

Steve noticed Tony's anger grow. He could see his iron fists ball up. 'No, No, No, don't do that yourself!' He thought persistently. He grabbed Tony's balled fist, and nodded at him. Tony understood his gesture, and the two separated. Tony grabbed Clint, while Steve held Natasha. She was truly upset. She never saw a child, die like this before. Clint's reaction was close to Tony's. He kept a brave face, but his eyes were flooding with tears. Bruce wipes his tears, and came over to a distraught Nat, and hugged her as well. The team grouped into a circle. They had to process their situation, and get back to the plan. 

"I know we don't want to, but... we... need to keep, going. F-For her, at least." Steve said heroically, yet his tone was still somberly. 

They all nodded. For the first time, The Avengers felt like genuine friends. They all took a sigh of relief, and headed out. The team really was struggling to keep their mindsets straight. But the guilt, and grief were in rule, and none of them were fighting it. They all felt remorseful, Bruce even considered leaving. But Steve was not finished just yet. No one would've found that little girl, if it wasn't for them, well if it wasn't for Bruce. It was that determination, that the team kept their eyes open, and there ears listening. Steve really wanted to find some more people to help. 

However his hopes were realized as they eventually stumbled upon civilization once they crossed 3rd Avenue. But it was honestly, what was left. It broke all there hearts. Men, Women, and children giving off the impression of normality, but are utter broken inside. Bruce even noticed a couple kids stealing some hot dogs. They looked rather skinny, so their misguidances were probably before Loki. But it still was upsetting to see. 

Tony would manage to gaze upon a building still on fire. When oddly enough he would notice a kid, who looked similar to him, just walk up to him, and give him a hug. After Tony sprayed out the fire, and the rest of the team moved some onlookers away. Steve eventually announced to the team, to help any still trapped in the building. But his order, would never be done. The building collapsed. The swarm of people screamed, ran, or just hid. But the Avengers were able to clear some smoke, and people out of the way. Yet still, others were not as lucky. 

The crowds of people just simply looked upon the Avengers, and smiled. Others like that kid, came up to them and thanked them profusely. Of course, Steve was used to this so he took their gratitude skillfully. While Clint, Nat, Bruce, and Tony just seemed a bit uncomfortable. They weren't use to this kind of praise. But they still took the gratitude, none the less.

However, others looked at the Avengers with morbid intentions. One even spit on the ground near Steve. This generally changed the tone, as others began yelling at the team. Calling them 'freaks in big boy suits'. But this didn't stop from some of the Avengers looking around to see if someone needed them. 

Nat and Clint began to speak to a Russian family who lost two of their family members. Bruce was helping a little girl look for her mother. She lost her before Loki sent the rest of the Chitauri into New York. Steve and Tony were discussing with some bruised and badly cut police officers, about the building collapse. But the conversation took a sharp turn, when they noticed the thousands on injured civilians, just wandering around. 

"Why are these injured people not in the hospital?" Steve inquired. 

"All the hospitals are relentlessly full, both in the emergency room, and morgue." Officer Wright of the Manhattan Police Dept. stated morbidly, "Honestly, when we find dead bodies now. We just say a few words, and then toss them into the ocean.". 

"Well isn't this just a shit show?!" Tony exclaimed. 

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked concerned. 

Wright and the officer next to him, looked at Steve with eyes of terror and resentment. Steve and Tony were taken aback by this. 

"Nothing. You can do nothing. You guys have caused enough damage." Wright angrily said, before him and the other officer left. 

Steve was about to call them back, before a familiar sound made his heart skip a beat. Looking up they could see a Shield airship landing before them. This sent some of the crowds fleeing. The powerful air pressure coming from the propellers sent some more broken concrete down onto the ground. One piece barely missing a few shop owners. The Avengers felt a wave of disappointment fall upon them. 

"Those policemen were right, Tony. We should've just done nothing." Steve said defeated. 

Tony looked at him dumbfounded. He tried to object his ludicrous comment, before Shield's men ordered them all back onto the ship. Tony and Nat wanted to reject, but Steve immediately just walked up to the officers. He was really taking this by heart. They all finally obliged and the ship headed back off the coast. Steve couldn't even look at Tony. He felt too embarrassed as he knew Tony was disappointed in him. But he wasn't. In fact, he was more concerned than anything else. 'I guess it's his turn' Tony thought. 

Once the ship landed back on the landing deck, shield's officers ordered the Avengers down to the bridge. None of them wanted to face, a pissed Nick Fury. Tony was the only one who seemed ready to kick some ass. And he certainly was ready too. But he noticed Steve's manner of walking. It was a bit sluggish. Something that no one would've said he was. Tony interestingly, had a thought pop in his head, and of course acted on it. He walked up to Steve's side, and held his hand. Steve quickly yanked it from Tony's grip. Simultaneously, giving him a I'm okay look, and smiled. Once the group reached the bridge, Tony was about to apologize, until an obviously pissed Nick Fury, silenced him. 

"What the hell where you guys thinking?!" He yelled furiously. 

The team just stood in silence. Not wanting to utter a word. Fury began his lecture with a 'how their team works' statement, and all that. But even then, it was best to wait till- And Tony proceeds to object quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Including this chapter, was a back and forth issue for me. By religiously following the ‘Don’t go off the plot’ rule, I had to try and create a sequence that wouldn’t affect anything extremely. As to tie this into the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, later on. But anyway here it is, hope y’all are enjoying the story.


	6. Fury’s Dilemma

"Look, Fury I'm going to have to stop you right there." Tony began. 

"Tony jus-" Pepper stated before being interrupted. 

"Not now Babe." 

"Alright." Pepper gave him a go to hell look, and simply kept quiet. She knew when Tony was going to go into a sermon. Yet she honestly couldn't wait to hear it. Thor and Maria finally appeared, as Tony finally began his lecture.

"I know we weren't suppose to leave. I know we weren't suppose to steal one of your ships. But dammit, w-we helped people today!" He protested, "I saw, We saw, a young girl die today. Die right in front of our faces. Her screams will forever haunt me. But honestly what I'll take from it, is at least she died, with us fighting to help her! Oh! And may I remind everyone hear, that one of your airships might've killed a couple more people when you swooped in to get us. Great Job, Today! Let's go celebrate, drinks are on me!". 

Everyone just stared at the aggravated philanthropist. Everyone knew that he was right, including Fury. 

"Look Tony, I need you to calm down." Fury commanded softly. 

"See this is where I would. But not today. Oh no, I far from obeying your orders right now." 

"Listen! Your job as superheroes, is to save the world. And you did that. And So, your job now is to wait, until a new threat comes along, and we need you. In the meantime, you guys are free to do anything you want. Play at the park, raise a family. Hell, you can plan a damn wedding, for all I care." He continued, "But that's just how it goes, Stark. You can't save everyone. And the sooner you get that through your head. The sooner you'll stop wasting mine, and everyone else's time.".

Steve still gazed in his defeated manner. Yet, it turned into confusion, when Tony turned around to him, and pointed at him with a concerned look. 

"Yet, Fury your missing one thing." Tony interjected. 

"Mr. Rogers over here, has been beating himself up since we left. He had literally been chewing himself out, because we went there to help. And I for one, never want to see that again." He relinquished, as he sat a hand on Steve's upper arm. The two began their gazing once more. Pepper had now noticed it. She swallowed, giving a slightly confused look. 

"Careful Now, Steve. Don't steal my man now!" She joked. 

This broke it, and it made Tony awkwardly chuckle along. Simultaneously as an utter feeling of awkwardness filled the room. Fury however, was still urgent to continue. 

"Alright, Dr. Phil. Can we get back to reality now?" Fury honestly didn't care what was going on between the two superheroes. 

"I mean Dr. Phil is a very underrated show. Pepper and I watch it every now and then." Tony joked. He was honestly wanting to continue as well. He almost got caught. Why are his feelings so shaken? What caused this between him and Steve? Are his feelings for Pepper dwindling, not as strong as they were before? Tony was truly in a unique situation. 

"Look I hear where your coming from Stark. And if you would've let Pepper finish. I did find a solution to this.". 

The team looked dumbfounded. How could they have possibly picked a solution, in that short amount of time. The group's expression went from confusion to relief. Yet Tony and Steve were still not convinced. Nat eventually asked Fury who would be doing the clean up. 

"A contractor from New York was chosen to help. Goes by the name, Adrian Toomes. The city and I chose him just after the battle. I was going to tell you guys, today.".

"But I asked you earlier, and you pretty much ignored me." Steve protested. Tony looked at him a bit baffled. It's the first word he's said in a hot minute. Although his expression changed and he smiled. At least Steve wasn't completely incoherent. 

"That's because I knew better. Y'all seem to do better when I leave you guys in the dark." Fury answered.

He chuckled at his comment. And then just left without saying another word. It seemed weird. Just as weird as the whole 'Shield using the tesseract for weapons' scenario. The team just stood around. They had a solution, but to what avail. Nat was the first to get up from the table. 

"Alright, shell head. What do you think of this? Cause to me, it seems... fishy?" Nat asked Tony. 

"Well Ms. Widow, I, think it solves it. I mean sure it seems fishy. But truth be told, we are all tired and exhausted. And honestly I need a scotch, and a bed." Tony once again shifted his eyes to the man in blue. In all honesty, Tony didn't really want to stop looking at him. 'Seriously! Where did these bursts of emotions come out?!' He thought frustratingly.

Steve nodded softly to the two of them. He then excused himself and off he went to his room. Thor and Bruce would follow him. Everyone could see that Cap was taking this harshly. But it confused Tony. He must've seen many people die during his time in the war. So what was different about today? 

"Tony can we speak to you?" Clint asked. 

Tony jumped a bit. He had forgotten that Clint was standing near him. 

"Sure? But hurry it, me and Pepper are finally going to get some alone time.".

Nat and Clint nodded, before sitting with Tony at the table. Clint cleared his throat, ready for his statement to fall off his lips. Clint always has been the one man in life, who can find out about situations quickly. So it didn't surprise Tony, what Clint had asked. 

"Look man, I want to know what you meant about what you said." He started, "Did you say that last part for him?".

"Him? What are you talking about?". 

Clint looked unamused. He wasn't dealing with Tony's deflections today. Especially about something like this. 

"Come on. We're not stupid. What's goin on between you two?" Clint inquired. 

"No I mean literally. What are y'all talking about.".

"Tony, we're talking about what you said to me and Steve. How we're... all tired?" Nat stated. 

"I don't see how that's a big deal?" Tony amused, "I... just noticed how down he was today. How tired he was. And I just wanted to help him out, by hurrying up with Fury's lecture so he could catch some Z's.". 

Nat looked at him unconvinced, yet with caring eyes. She waited to see if he would respond, but he didn't. 

"Okay, since he's spouting out shit. I guess I should go ahead, fill you in." Nat stated. 

Tony felt his heart fall down into his stomach, when Nat continued speaking. 

"Last night, in the lab. I saw... Steve and Tony kiss each other. Not once, but twice." She started, "And apparently from talking to the both of you guys. It doesn't mean anything. But after today, I'm starting to think differently.".

Clint just looked astounded. He didn't think Tony would do something so reckless, yet so open. He turned to a completely wrecked Tony. 'My god! Please stop looking at me! Jesus, Would he tell Pepper?' He thought frighteningly. He felt his stomach twist and start to cramp. 

"Christ... Tony what are you thinking?! Like... What? Do you not love Pepper anymore?" Clint whispered aggravatingly. He knew a lot of Tony's background. Hell, everyone did. But not to this extent. 

"Of course, yes?! Clint, I know this looks bad, but I'm telling you now, it was just a mistake. Okay buddy, Steve knows it is too." Tony continued.

"You sure of this? Tony I've seen many relationships fail and become bleaker in my life. But nothing like your's, Steve, and Pepper's. Something's up between you and him."

"Well thank you, Hallmark. I'll make sure to send my story for review." He joked. 

"Listen guys, we just had a moment. I was struggling mentally, and he thought that would calm me down. And it did." Tony continued, "We've already discussed it, and he and I know it wasn't anything more than a simple mistake.". 

Nat and Clint looked at each other confusingly, but they were tired. If Tony didn't want to confess, that's his problem. But it still concerned Nat mostly. She was beginning to like Steve. And even though he hasn't made a huge impact on her life. She could see his and Tony's mistake growing into something more promiscuous. 

"Okay well, I'm heading to bed. Tony... get your shit together man." Clint protested. 

Tony and Nat waved to the agent before he disappeared around the corner. Tony eventually stood up just afterwards, and told Nat goodnight. Although he stumbled with the response as it was only 1 in the afternoon. 

She returning the favor, actually gave Tony a hug. This was very strange coming from someone like Romanoff, but none the less. It was nice. Yet it turned somberly, as he could hear Nat begin to sniffle.

"Clint's right Tony. Get your shit together. Unlike you, this is all I have. And you have an amazing woman, don't lose her for a simple crush." Nat explained, briefly muffled by the metal of Tony's suit. 

"I will... I promise." Tony apologetically stated.

Nat, for the first time, believed him. Looking into Tony's eyes, she could see his sincerity. She held him a few seconds longer, before finally releasing. Tony then made a sharp inhale, to joke with her. This of course was received by a punch to the shoulder. 

"Your rather brutal for a woman." Tony teased while grabbing his shoulder. 

"Only you would know though." Nat fires back. 

"Ouch." Tony proceeds to playfully bow to her, before walking down the corridor to his room. Even though the sun shined brightly, it was nighttime in his eyes. 

Finally opening his door, he dismounted from his suit. Jarvis asked if it should return to headquarters, which is now the dismantled Stark Tower. Tony objects, and the suit powers down. He looked around his room for some comfier clothing, before a knock on his doorframe, spun him around. It was Steve. 

"Hi, Steve? I ugh... thought you were heading to sleep." Tony asked. 

"I was... but something kept me awake." 

"Me?" Tony teased with an ever so smug smile. 

This made Steve chuckle. He then walked through the doorframe and up to the older man. 

"Although tempting, no. It was, actually about our kiss. I think, we should try-no need to find a way to forget it." Steve stated. 

Tony felt his heart sink. He didn't think Steve would bring their situation up so quickly. And he also, actually didn't want to forget it. Why would he? It felt exhilarating, and yes comforting. For the first time, Tony was accepting what happened, as a positive memory. Rather than a mistake that should be left back in the past.

"What do you mean, Cap?" Tony asked softly. 

"Tony..." Steve looked almost disappointed, "Your with Pepper. Which means, this shouldn't happen. I don't even know what this is, to be frank. It's truthfully not right, to be kissing someone else if your in a relationship. No matter if she said it was okay or not. And you and I both know, that she would probably leave you, if she knew about this."

"Honestly... I agree with you, for once." Tony stated. 

Steve smiled while walking closer to him. "Let's just do this right for once." He stated as he wrapped his arms around Tony in a goodbye hug. Tony felt his heart flutter again, yet now he chose to ignore it. If Steve and him were going to continue this 'friendship' it would need to be on equal terms of endorsement. They let go of each other, and Tony could feel Steve's fingers slightly graze his own. Yet no heart flutter occurred, or tingling sensation. 

"Well, I'll let you sleep now, I guess." Steve states. 

"Yea, can't wake up like this every day." Tony joked. 

Steve just chuckled, and slowly walked out of his stateroom. Tony waved goodbye, and eventually slipped under the covers. 

For the next 7 months, Steve and Tony would remain apart, as their lives would progress into different directions. Steve, Nat, and Fury would eventually discover that Hydra is still around, and the facilities in Russia, are actually theirs. Some double agents at Shield, and Hydra, would reveal that Bucky, Steve's best friend, has been alive all this time, and that they have been experimenting on him ever since his time in the 40’s. Additionally, they would attack Steve, and eventually retrieve Loki's Scepter. Since then, Shield would be dismantled. And Maria and Fury would be continuing the mission ahead. 

Simultaneously, Tony would still be haunted by his experience in New York. Which in turn, grew his paranoia of wanting to save the people with newer suits, and gadgets. Which that would coincide with the strain that he put, on his and Pepper's relationship. Eventually leading to a slight break between the two. Unbeknownst to Tony, is an enemy of his, would create a fake terrorist group (The Mandarin), to deceive him, and try to assassinate the president. Their house would be demolished, and Pepper would be kidnapped, and experimented on as well. Eventually he was able to find her, and save her, and was able to save the president in the nick of time. Afterward, Tony would retire from being Iron Man, as he would have surgery to remove the shrapnel near his heart. 

Steve and Tony, or really any of the Avengers would not speak to each other for a while. Their kiss would become a distant memory, that eventually turned into a forgotten story. It wasn't until 2 years after-the-fact, that Fury and Maria would need them again, that they would see each other again. And that's when the real trouble began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now shifting gears, the story will jump ahead a month or two before the Hydra raid in the beginning of Age Of Ultron. Let’s see what history has done to our Avengers.


	7. A New Age, and New Lovers

2 Years Later...

The Stark Tower. The once gleaming mirage of pride and success, of Stark Industries, now no longer loomed over the people of New York. The Avengers tower however, stood in its place. Now giving off a new comfort of stability and order, to the people of the world. It glistened in the night sky, next to other successful buildings, such as the Chrysler building, the Empire State Building, and the currently new One World Trade Center. 

Since the events of The Avengers, Stark industries went through a major overhaul, of new advancements and leadership. In doing so, the Stark Tower had went through significant changes. Each room was given specific enhancements, toward each avenger. However, the Avengers usage of the tower mostly consisted of: learning new missions, studying new science breakthroughs, or just to chill and watch the television. Although recently, Fury and some of his Shield agents having been taking refuge here, since Shield had dismantled after the events of the Winter Soldier. And honestly, Fury was getting real tired of paying hotel bills. 

On this night, it was strangely quiet and inactive, considering the tower was expecting a reunion. A reunion of epic proportions. But that didn't mean it was a happy-go-lucky time of nostalgic memories. If Fury needed them again, it must be for something big. And speaking of Fury, who stood at the bar with Nat as his bartender, was definitely excited for tonight's events. "This is going to be one interesting night." Fury teased.

"What makes you say that?" She asked. 

"No real reason. I just have an interesting feeling.". 

"Well since we are having a reunion tonight. We do need to keep our mouths shut about... Tony and his 'situation' with Pepper. Last thing we need is more drama with his love life." Nat persisted. 

"Romanov, does it look like I care about his damn love life. In fact, I believe it was the same issue with his 'love life' that almost made his relationship flop in the first place." Fury stated. 

"Wow! Have some compassion!" Nat exaggerated. 

"I do have compassion! But we have orders that need to be followed precisely. And when he's on a mission, I need his headspace clear. Along with those lips of his.". 

Nat smirked to this, while feeling the memories of 2 years ago flood back to her subconscious. Even after the whole situation with Loki, The Winter Soldier, and Hydra. She really didn't feel 2 years had passed, but they did. In that time, Nat surprisingly grew her relationship with Steve, during these last 2 years. Fighting with Hydra, honestly was a bonding experience for the two. Especially when her constant innuendos she would produce, were toward Steve finding a date. Of course there were to no avail, because Steve is more stubborn than a damn mule. Yet like everyone else, she had forgotten about Tony’s and Steve’s ‘act’ of comfort. Maybe Steve couldn’t forget about a little old thing like that. But her profound experiences from the past, were interrupted once an elevator dinged. 

Walking into the bar area came, Thor and Bruce, discussing something other than women for once. Nat feeling intrigued, asked if they wanted a drink, to hopefully get a conversation going. Cause Fury wasn't much of converser anyway. Thor declined, saying that he had a special bottle from Asgard. Bruce however just smiled, and answered, "A 77, please Ms. Widow.". 

She felt her cheeks blush a bit. He's never referred to her as Ms. Widow. But he did, and she felt like a little girl getting a secret admirer letter in her school locker. Nat sat his drink down, yet keeping the gaze she had with him. Their amorous behavior wasn't odd to Fury and Thor, as they already knew something was going on there. 

Since Fury's call to the team, Nat and Bruce have been practicing, in one of Shield's underground parking lots, on a mechanism to help the green guy get calm. Through numerous failed experiments, they were finally able to find a solution. The team likes to call it, Hulk's lullaby. A simple tune that Nat hums, while also slowly letting her hand graze his massive palm. Through those weeks, Nat and Bruce really bonded with one another. More or so than she did with Steve. From their first encounter together, to now; there was obvious growth shown. Many afternoon's was spent laughing, wheezing, hitting, and crying. A truly unforgettable experience to say the least. One afternoon however, sticks out more than others. 

It was already a tense day, with dozens and dozens of attempts with the lullaby. Bruce was near a breaking point. Having to constantly morph into the Hulk was truly exhausting. But it was even worse for Nat, as this day in particular, she couldn't get him calm. Practicing with the lullaby was a work in progress. And today was one of the fails. Once Bruce had turned green, Nat took a sharp breath, and began her walk towards him. He screamed his ear screeching roar, while also punching/hitting the concrete walls that surrounded them. Smashing them each with an intensity equal to an airplane crashing into the ocean. Extending her hand out, she softly began humming. It caught Hulk's attention, yet his beast self was refusing to listen. 

She took a second step, and he growled like a wolf. His fists began to ball up, and his expression was anything but calming. Another step, she raised her voice, and her hand was centimeters from his fists. 'Just a bit closer...' she thought. A final step, towards him made time stand still. Her fingers now sat on his fist. She gave a relief-filled smile, whilst finally ending her tune. 

Hulk's eyes however, suddenly bulged. He swung his hand away, while the other slammed against her side. She flew into the air, eventually landing into a nearby locker room. Knocking all the breath out of her, she laid with her vision becoming blurry. Hulk eventually calmed himself, albeit 30 minutes later. While Nat laid unconscious, and still. Although breathing softly, she looked incredibly rough. Bruce would rush over to her, feeling for a pulse; there was one. He sighed in relief, yet felt utterly confused as to why it failed. It was their first time trying the hand on the fist; so that must've been it. Once he evaluated his situation, his gaze came back to her. 

Looking at her, Bruce could feel his heart flutter. All he wanted to do was just pick her up, and hold her in his arms. But arms that wouldn't crush her, arms that would protect her, arms that would comfort her. 

However, figuring out his infatuation with her was kind of inappropriate for the time being, as Nat was still unconscious. Yet, this wasn't the first time she's been unconscious. If there was a counter of the many times he knocked her unconscious, since they started their lessons, it would be up to 15. Of course, Tony and Fury were able to come up with a little gadget to help with just that. Dr. Cho, a nurse from Seoul, and one of the many at Shield, would help is well. And just like that, the machine worked like a charm. So each time Nat was 'smacked into next week'. They'd hook her up to the machine, and she wake up as if it was a nightmare. 

That night, Bruce drove her to the Avengers tower. Where Cho and Fury hooked her up to the machine. Bruce would supervise her actions, day and night. Hoping that no brain damage was missed. As it still was in early development. They would not practice for another month, as Bruce couldn't shake away his emotions of almost losing her again. And on this night, they were back, and strong. 

"Banner... Banner... Are you alright? Do you need a lullaby?" Nat teased. 

"Oh! Uh... Sorry, I was just going through some, fond, m-m-me-memories." Bruce was starting to stutter. He felt his cheeks get a bit hot, and it was obvious that he was feeling flustered. 

Nat smiles at him, and sets her hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, Hey, you don't need to get all worked up on me. No need to get all awkward.". 

"Oh! My stuttering, th-th-th-that's when I get flustered with e-e-emotions." He answered honestly. But deeply regretting it once he did. 

"How come your flustered?" 

"Well... I... just watched, this movie, and it was honestly a wild ride of emotions." He lied. 

Nat picked up on this, but didn't drive it out further. She knew he was nervous. But truthfully, found it cute and adorable. Which is a very rare occurrence in her book. Most of the men she's known, have been brutal, demanding, and arrogant beings. She saw something sensitive in Bruce and Steve that she hasn't seen in anyone else, including Tony, Thor, or Fury. 

"Must've been a pretty good movie, then?" She states with a raised eyebrow. 

It makes Bruce loosen his tie, as he simultaneously grabs the drink off the counter. He sips it slowly, as she and him do not break eye contact. Their gazes seem to make time stand still once more. 

"Oh no..." 

"What is it?" She inquired. 

"We've become like Steve and Tony!" He wails. 

This sends the two of them into a fit of laughter. Fury and Thor notice it, but don't pay too much attention to it. As they are discussing the urgent matter, that brought them back in the first place. 

"Your quite certain, that it's these people." Thor asks. 

"Well, would I have called you guys down, if I wasn't?" 

Fury's response made Thor's blood run cold. It was his first hearing of Hydra. Truth be told, he actually thought Hydra was an actual snake. A monster like the ones he's seen on Asgard. A devouring angel of death. Yet when he learned that it was an organization instead, it made him feel a bit more at ease. But any little threat to Thor, is still a threat. 

An elevator ding from the far end of the room, made them all look toward that part of the room. It was Clint, Maria, and Cho. There were some hugs, some laughs, and some more conversations, before the clock finally hit 7:30. 

Some more agents of Shield arrived, as the small get together/reunion was now in motion. Happy and Sam would arrive at 8:00, being fashionably late as always. Yet there was a certain philanthropist, and Spangly Tights missing. Everyone knew Rogers's and Stark's return to the Avengers would be an eventful one. Of course, Nat, Fury, Maria and Clint were the only ones who knew of the duo's miscellaneous act, yet all the rest of them were just simply waiting. But still no sign of Tony Stark or Steve Rogers. Nat was starting to get a little worried. More so towards Steve, as Tony was always the one to have an exaggerated, dramatic, entrance. 

She turned to Sam, who was now sitting where Fury was, "You wouldn't possible know the whereabouts of Spangles and Shell-head?". 

Sam chuckled but his answer was anything but helpful. "Well Hello to you too Nat! Um, Yea, they were with me and Happy earlier, at a nearby diner. But when we left there, they had stayed behind.". 

Nat felt that promiscuous mind of hers kick in, and she knew that two men 'staying behind', meant one of two things. One, they are dishing out their dirty laundry. However, the city is not on fire, nor is there any signs of assembling, so then it must be number two. Which deals with several methods of sexual pleasure. 

"Okay, I'm heading on a manhunt for Romeo and Juliet, anyone want to join?" She announced. 

Maria and Clint raised their hands, once their brains connected the dots of Natasha’s obvious reference, as the others just stared in confusion. Nat smiles in response and the gang headed into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Clint made it apparent that he and Nat had the same mindset. 

"So if we find them in a, you know, situation. Who’s grabbing Tony, and who's grabbing Steve?" Clint asked amusingly. 

"Nat can handle the Top, I got the Bottom." Maria joked. 

The group laughed in response. Yet another question made then snicker even more. 

”It’ll be like taking a wild bear off a feisty cat!” Nat exaggerated. The trio hee-hawed for some seconds, as the elevator was nearing the first floor. 

"Who do you think would Top?" Nat asked intriguingly. 

"Steve..." They all said in unison. 

"Wait, why is that?" Clint asked. 

"Come on, Tony is a full time diva. And Steve is a massive guy. There's only one way for that to work with them. And honestly, if Tony was surely gay, he seems like a bottom to me." Maria answered. 

As they reached the bottom floor, they were holding their stomachs in laughter. They were certainly not going to hold back tonight. Finally holding their composures, the group got a taxi, and off they went. Slightly putting their jokes aside, they were hoping that they were wrong. As an affair like this, would be with epic consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter, it was more towards Bruce and Natasha‘s relationship, that honestly needs to be explored more. Don’t worry the main fandom is still Steve and Tony. But we all know what happens after Ultron. So I kind of have to fill the gap with something? Right?


	8. Nothing Stays Buried Forever

"God, they'll be finished by the time we get there!" Maria teased.

Nat and Clint hardy-har laughed from the back seat, while Maria chuckled amusingly, up in the front. These bouts of hilarity had caused Clint to be overwhelmed in utter tears of laughter, and Natasha's face to grow a dark red. They couldn't take Maria's sexual innuendos anymore. She was surprisingly good at coming up with them, just as she was good at telling them. From the elevator, down 42nd street, and now somewhere near 5th Avenue, the group lavished each other in these immature statements. 

But once the joking subsided for a bit, the trio looked to their surroundings. Even though, all three of them have been in Manhattan many times. Just seeing it at night is truly such a beautiful thing to witness. 

Outside, the lights of New York's businesses glimmered onto the windows. Giving off an almost dream like scenario to their situation. Hundreds of people in crowds were, laughing, walking, or having just a swell time. It honestly pisses Clint off a bit, as that is what they could be doing right now. Instead they are driving along the streets of Manhattan, searching for two sexually confused as-swipes. 

Looking toward some of the restaurants, Natasha could see some other civilians, enjoying a night out on the town. She pointed out to them, getting the attention of Clint and Maria as well. The taxi driver however, next to Maria, just sat quietly with the biggest R.B.F in history. It actually made her feel a bit uncomfortable sitting next to him. 

Their sight seeing was short lived as Clint had some more jokes to throw out. All ranging from sexual to just down right kid like. Never the less, they still got a reaction from the other two women. But the driver almost seemed to get annoyed after each one he told. The group simply ignored the taxi driver's strange behavior, and patronizing glares at the road. Maria, blamed it on the stereotypical rudeness that most people believe New Yorkers to be. And so, Clint decided to go on. 

"Hell, just seeing a naked Tony would be a sight that no one wants to see." He amusingly protested. 

A few chuckles followed, and the jokes once again subsided. The drive suddenly grew silent. The atmosphere grew uneasily tense and horrifically awkward. Like even worse than Tony and Steve's eye gazing moments. 

Nat eventually tried to throw some of her own promiscuous innuendos to relive said awkwardness. But it wasn't enough to tame it. They sadly weren’t as strong as the other twos. Clint and Maria would, again, laugh along to them but the driver just stayed silent. Something was seriously off with him. He strangely seemed okay in the beginning of the ride, but now his demeanor grew cold and distant. 'Bi-polar maybe? No that's jumping to conclusions. Maybe he's just going through some shit?' Clint thought. He felt a little concerned. So to break the ice, he took a leap of faith. 

"So Man... um... How long have you been a taxi driver?" He asked almost immediately. 'Awkward small talk never hurt anyone?'. 

"5 years." The driver replied blankly. His expression didn't even change. It stayed that determined yet slightly annoyed gaze. At least he wasn't using it on them, or otherwise there would be more festering awkwardness. 

"Cool, cool..." Clint answered. Another question popped in his head, yet he doesn't really want to ask it. His better judgement was hitting him like a brick wall. A few more questions would only be answered through dry responses of slight aggravation. So why add fuel to an already burning fire? 

The taxi driver however, suddenly wanted to address the elephant in the room. And he sure had some comments that he wanted to get off his chest. I guess awkward silence can cause most dead conversations to become more active. 

"It must be my lucky day though." He stated. 

"Why is that?" Maria added cautiously. 

"Cause, I got the Avengers sittin in the back of my car." His thick Boston accent propelled the Avenger's name. However, a hint of sarcasm was in his tone. 

"Yet you sound so amused." She retorted.

"Oh yea, I am. I'm so happy, that I have the people who killed my daughter in the back seat of my car." He croaked on that last piece of information. 

The car grew silent again. The utter thought of someone, that being one of the Avengers, had killed someone, left the trio terrified and confused. Sitting sheepishly, Clint and Nat tried to boggle their brains on what his statement meant. The Avengers never had killed anyone. Or at least from their own memories. 

Almost simultaneously though, the two felt the haunting memory of that little girl's face, from their operation 'Clean Up' all those years back, fill their heads. The screams, the utter pain, and that-that look of death that her poor face gave off, sent chills down Natasha's spine. Maria looked back to them concerned. She's been in the business too long to sense when shit is about to go down. Hoping that the driver wasn't suicidal or that he might try anything, Maria stayed, quite literally, on edge for the time being. Yet, Clint needed to clear the air, if not for him but for the women as well. 

"Look man, I'm sorry for what happened. But you at least need to know that... we tried. We tried our absolute hardest to save her..." He admitted. 

"Spare me the heartfelt sentiments, I already heard this before from that smart guy, ugh... St-Stark I think his name is?". 

Nat rememberers this encounter. It was about a month after the battle of New York. Natasha and the team attended the disorientating funerals in deep discomfort. Each casket they would put into the ground, was a shot to the head for each of the Avengers. Knowing that they had some involvement in their deaths was truly a self esteem destroyer. 

Even though they didn't directly kill these people, it was their negligent self idealism towards 'kicking ass' that truly didn't go unnoticed. Steve and Tony were the most destroyed once they buried the driver's daughter. So much so, that after the funeral, Nat had noticed the duo talking to him afterward. However, it never dawned on her on why she never asked what they discussed about that day. 

"I know I never can have her back. And I know that you guys were doing your jobs." The driver continued, "They said with time it's get better. That it wouldn't hurt as much; Well I don't know what the hell they were talking about. 'Cause it hasn't.". 

Nat and Clint just stayed quiet. They knew that any more input would only cause more turmoil. But Natasha felt her tears flow down her cheek. Ever since that day, no matter where, no matter how hard she's tried to forget that face. It would appear to her. In the bathroom, the living area, her bedroom; no where was safe from her guilt. Even after all this time, and all she's experienced since. Her truest regret was the horrifying thought, that her true nature would come out. The nature that she was a monster. 

Clint held her closely to help stop her tears flow. He looked to her and slowly got her to a more composed self. Usually she's more reserved in showing emotions, but this situation was different. Clint took his sights toward Maria, who seemed utterly pissed at the driver. She was far from being cordial, and wasn't going to let some random man, no matter of the reason, talk down to earth's greatest defenders as if they were the Chitauri or Loki himself. But she also knew he was hurting. And so, her response went a little something like this.

"I know my words don't mean much, but-I know that Nat and Clint are truly sorry for what happened to your daughter. But they saved millions of lives that day. And if it wasn't for them going back, unauthorized I mind you. Your daughter would've died alone. And I couldn't imagine how that feels for someone so young.". 

"No, you and them back there, don't know. That pain she had that day, no one does. This pain, a father's pain, My pain, is something so, so emptying and darkening that only people like me, can get out of." He replied somberly. 

The driver was about to continue his statements, but both he and the group had realized that they were close to their destination. As the taxi pulled up to parking space, the driver stated, "That'll be $35.56.". Clint grabbed his wallet out, ready to pay. He was honestly ready to leave the cab and just get back to the mission they were on. But it was Natasha's turn at speaking her truth. 

She took his wallet, and looked toward the driver with eyes of utter pain. "I want you to know, that I spoke to her, that day. I saw her face. That beautiful girl all covered in soot and pebbles, yet still radiating with innocence.” She conceded, “I could've been helping the guys lift the rock. I could've... but I didn't. I was sitting there, with her. Keeping her calm until she drew her last breath. And it has haunted me, but not just me; all of us, ever since.".

The grieving father looked into Nat's eyes. Her glare did not break, as she was hell bent on expressing/showing her truth. She didn't care how long they would have to stare at each other. If it meant that he could see her honesty, than that was fine for her. 

The father however, stared into her soul, hoping her words were lies. That she was making it up, in order for his hatred for the Avengers to stay. He wanted to hate them so much. He wanted to blame them. She had to be lying. But, her eyes weren't, they were truer than ever. His expression finally changed, and the driver finally had released some leftover tears. The glares subsided quickly as they realized there were other people in the car. 

"There, that's what you need to be doing. Grieving. Not acting as if its normal life." She protested, "Your not hurting her by moving on. Your letting her rest.".

The father once again brought his eyes to hers, and finally nodded in a truce. Maria and Clint sighed in relief, as well. A few more seconds of some self-composure and the driver held his hand out and repeated, "That'll be 35.56, please.". 

Natasha obliged and looked through Clint's wallet. Clint and Maria do not take their eyes off of the driver, as he extends his hand behind his seat. He may have calmed down, but you never know. She found a few twenties, not caring that it was overpaying, and sat them in his hand. Clint slightly pouted, since he just lost twenty bucks, but relented as he did feel pity for the father. 

The driver's hand suddenly shot up. "Wait... I guess I should do some courtesy." He began, "Look, I know that it wasn't your guy's fault. My own suffering was wanting someone to blame, and yet it chose the people who were trying to save... M-Maggie's life.". 

That name so innocent, and inviting. It made Nat stomach's gut be obliterated by it's purity. But the man suddenly smiled. It seemed that he was reliving some fond memories. It finally made the thick atmosphere disappear. And the air felt clean to breathe again. 

The driver took the fourth dollars and gave them to Maria. "Alrighty now, y'all can get out of my cab now. Just don’t do anything stupid, 'Cause I ain't coming back for your sorry asses." He asserted amusingly. 

With that, the group left the cab and headed toward the door of the Brooklyn Diner. The man just went back to his own commemoration of Maggie, before turning around to call out Natasha specifically. How he already knew her name she will never know. The simple, heartfelt words that left his lips this night, remained with her, "Thank You.". Finally the trio walked up into the diner. 

It was a decent New York styled diner. Clint had been here a few times since their first time in the city. He actually recalls a time that him, Tony, and Bruce came in one morning, after an exhausting battle somewhere across the sea. They sat at a nearby table, and pretty much talked 'guy talk'. This encounter was just weeks after Tony and Steve's comfort session. So there conversation was pretty straightforward and calming. A snap in his face from an agitated Natasha, brought Clint back to reality. 

The gang entered quietly, only to find one employee working. A few customers were sitting a table, near the street window. They group took this as a possible clue. Witnesses are usually the best and worst, when looking for missing persons. And Natasha hoped that this was one of those winning moments. 

"Hey, you two, have you've seen Ste-Captain America or Iron Man around here?" Nat asked sternly. 

"Oh my God, your one of the Avengers!" The young man shouted. 

The woman across from him held her glee in, eagerly. But she definitely wasn't acting as if she was composed either. 

"Yea, Kid she's famous. But we're kind of in a hurry, have you seen them." Maria interjected. 

"Uh, Yea. I think they were here earlier, but I believe they left a few minutes ago." He responded. 

The young woman sitting opposite him, threw her fangirl expressions away, and looked to the group a bit confused. She licked her lips, but was hesitant to speak about it. Thankfully, she eventually did as their patience was completely gone. 

"You didn't hear it from me. But I think I saw them get close to each other, like real close." She stated, "Then they just smirked at each other before leaving rather quickly. I honestly didn't think Tony Stark, or Captain America were a bit 'light on their toes'.".

The young man brushed it off with a chuckle. But the trio were not laughing. In fact, Clint felt an 'Oh Shit' leave his lips as they left the diner. If some random people at a diner could see their promiscuous behavior, what does that mean for them? But most importantly, what does that mean for Pepper and Tony? 

"We need to find them. Or a certain relationship is going to be destroyed." Clint half- joked.

Tony and Steve were metaphorically and literally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to show the trauma left over from the Chitauri’s raid in 2012. We also got a clue at to what Steve and Tony could’ve been doing in their absence. And don’t worry there returning in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading!


	9. The Pre-Reunion

A Few Hours Earlier...

Steve took some deep breaths as he crossed the parking lot of the, rather packed, diner. His palms were sweaty, his walking was sluggish, and he could feel himself panicked. Why you may ask? Well, it's pretty straightforward. He was nervous as hell. Nervous about many things, but the reunion was the major culprit. He hadn't seen his Avenger colleagues, except Nat, in years. And a lot has changed in his life. 

Shield dismantling, some double agents, and albeit an eventful reunion, with a long lost friend, was all it took to change Steve Rogers. The usually collected, very head strong, by the rules kinda hero; was now more confused/exhausted than ever. 

When Fury contacted him about their new mission. He'll admit, he was very hesitant on doing it. In all honesty, Steve wished he never bought that phone. He could've blamed it on his 'Old Guy' personality. 

But never the less, he answered, and hesitantly agreed. He really feared that it could be Hydra again. Which to his dismay, it was. Ignoring his fears though, he was a tiny bit excited to see the group again, even Tony. 

He had heard all about what happened with Pepper and the infamous 'Mandarin'. It was one of the few times that he wished Tony wasn't so stubborn, in calling the group to help. Or hell, to at least call him or Natasha. Finally telling his brain to shut up, he softly walked into the diner. 

Once inside, the Avenger looked around hoping to spot Sam, quickly. If it were up to Steve, he would've picked a place that wasn't so open to the public, for a pre-reunion gathering. He was really trying to avoid any press or just other people in general. Not so much in aggravated way, more so, in a 'not in the mood' kinda way. 

Luckily, he noticed his gun wielding, machine-winged friend, at a table, a few feet from him. And to his surprise, a man sitting opposite him. It wasn't anyone he knew. This man looked a bit heavy, decent hair style, and seemed intimidating from afar. 

Steve just eerily walked up to the duo and smiled uneasily. He really was on edge after the whole Hydra/Bucky situation. The trauma of the last 2 years was really weighing on him. But he needed to stop, reflect, and forget. Because, for a man out of time, that's all he has done.

"Hey Sam, who's this guy?" He inquired rather bluntly.

Both Sam and the man looked at him, humorously. They knew his tone was only out of slight fear of their cursory situation. Which is why it was so hilarious to the both of them. 

I mean sure, Steve has never been great at being discreet in serious situations. Which is very odd. Considering the fact that he was in WW2! And literally having to be secretive and tactful is part of his job at times! But never the less, when he thought a scene was sketchy, he kicked any sense of discretion out the window. 

"The call me Happy. And don't worry, He's not in any trouble." He addressed. His obviously tough guy tone pretty much told Steve that this man was not dangerous. He even tried the smoldering death glare which, in his defense, wasn't bad. 

"Well, nice to meet you Happy. They call me Captain America. And I really hope there isn't any danger. 'Cause I know a few ways to handle it." Steve added, whilst breaking out his own tough guy tone. Which of course was completely believable. 

It actually made Happy shiver a bit. That is until Steve broke character into a cheerful smile. Relieving the fake tension between the two. 

"I'm just joking with you! It's just an old man trying to make a funny comment." He chuckled. 

The three guys broke out into some mild laughter. Sam being the most destroyed. He may have known Cap for a little while now. Yet, Steve still always surprised him every now and then. 

"I think you may have just shit yourself, Happy!" Sam laughed, "Cap got you so good!". 

"Funny, Wilson! Very funny!" Happy grumbled.

Once their laughing subsided, Steve finally sat at one of the empty chairs by the table. There was one opposite his, that seemed to be occupied beforehand, but wasn't anymore. 

"So what are you two doing here? Why aren't we meeting at the tower?" Steve pondered. 

"Well it isn't just us two, Tony left to the bathroom a few minutes ago." Sam acknowledged, "And I thought us four meeting here would be nicer. You know before the festivities begin.".

Steve once again smiled, relieved at the fact that he was getting to see some friends again. Two years, to most of the Avengers felt quick, compared to Cap. To him, it felt like 10. Even after his own personal drama, he was pleased that at least he was getting the calm before the storm. 

“So... Happy, what do you do?” Steve questioned politely.

“Well, um, badass spy is the dream. Tony Stark’s designated driver is the reality.” He answered.

Steve and Sam couldn’t hold their laughs. They really tried to, even Sam was trying to hide his obvious tears filling up his eyes.

“But I do kick some ass, from time to time, when Tony needs it.” Happy continued. 

“So your pretty much Tony’s bodyguard?” Steve inquired hilariously. 

“Well... I... uh... yea.”.

More snickers followed till Happy found a leftover fry from the ground and hurled it toward Sam in defense.

“Hey man! I wasn’t the one asking the questions?!” Sam wailed, while still trying to hold his laughs back. 

“Good point!” Happy attested. Eventually flinging another fry to Steve’s direction. 

Steve grabbed it mid-air, and took a bite of it. It was salty, but seriously cold. He of course spit it out in utter disgust. Now Happy was the one dying from laughter. The soldier looked to the two men, and simply smiled once more. ‘This is nice.’ He thought. Eating said fry made Steve come to another question, that he honestly should’ve asked before sitting down. 

"Have y'all ate or anything?" He asked. 

"Yea, but if your looking to get something, we can kill a few more minutes?" Sam stated. 

Steve thanked him and headed up to the counter for something delicious. He skimmed the menu, and found some pigs in a blanket, rather tasty. 

Unbeknownst to the super soldier, a certain philanthropist had resurfaced from the bathroom, and sat in his spot. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth, and looked to his companions. Sam and Happy just glared laughingly at him. 

"What? Did I get toilet paper stuck to my shoe?" Tony questioned, while immediately looking to his foot. No toilet paper. He looked back up to the two, confused. "What is it?". 

"Nothing, nothing at all. We are just waiting for someone to hurry up." Happy alluded. 

Tony took this remark for himself, before a bump on his chair took his attention. 

"It looks like we have the same taste in seating arrangements." Steve boasted. 

Tony turned around swiftly, ready to smack whoever just boasted at him. Or at least, at the fact, why they though they could speak to him in such a manner. He hadn't heard Steve's voice in a while, that he almost didn't recognize it, almost. 

Once his eyes found Steve's, his demeanor changed from angrily confused to amusingly surprised. He eagerly stood up and shook his hand. 

"Well if it isn't Mr. Rogers from the neighborhood!" Tony quipped, while also giving Steve a long overdue hug. 

"I thought we agreed no more nicknames?" Steve stated, still with an amused smile. The two separated and Tony moved to the other side of the table. 

"That deal gets to be broken at least for tonight, buddy." Tony added. 

He truly did miss that smile of his friend. Not even that, Tony missed a little something from everyone. Nat with her remarks, Bruce with his flustered habits, Thor with his hilarious confused expressions, Clint with his smartass behaviors, and Steve with that gorgeous smile. 

"It's nice to see you guys again." Steve addressed as he sat down, opposite of Tony. 

No one immediately answered, as the soldier devoured his food as if he hadn't eaten in days. They all looked to him, mildly worried. Sam was more confused than he was worried. He's been with Steve all this time. And he's ate moderately from he can remember. So then, what the hell happened? 

"Are you okay, Steve?" Sam asked safely.

"Yes... Why?". 

"Well you are swallowing your food, buddy. And in my text book that's cause for alarms." Tony added. 

"Oh! Sorry, um, yes... I 'have' been not eating lately. Only, because of the news with Fury and him needing us again. It's made me... a little... nervous." Steve told. 

The men just gave him expression of empathy, and pity. Steve took notice to this, and was immediately annoyed. 

"You guys don't have to pity me. It was my decision. And I would like to move forward from it." He addressed, "So, when are we heading out?". 

"I guess now, if your done?" Sam asked. 

"I am." Steve gave a humorous smile, and stood up to throw his plate away. 

The trio took this time to quickly think of a plan. Cap was not ready to face everyone just yet. So they thought of a plan to keep him stalled for a little bit. And Tony was designated to be the alibi. 

He sighed disappointingly, as he really wanted to try some of the drinks at the bar, before the rest of the Avengers arrived. But, he swallowed his misfortunes and the trio dismantled to the exit, with Steve following behind. 

They crossed to the door, before Tony turned around to face Steve. Setting the plan in motion. 

"Hey, I just remembered that... I... didn't... e-at?! Yea, I didn't eat. Um, Steve would you like to chill with me, while they go ahead?" Tony perplexed. 

"Uh, sure that's fine." In truth, Steve was jumping in circles. He was a wreck inward, but of course, composed outward. And a few more minutes wouldn't bother him it all. And, he was with Tony. What could go wrong? 

Sam and Happy waved goodbye and headed to the tower. Snickering like two kids leaving their parents house to a big-boy party.

The two Avengers walked back inside and sat at the bar area, as Tony looked to the menu. He lied, of course, about not eating. But still ordered a vanilla milkshake to at least fool the super soldier, who sat looking around to the other souls in the diner. 

"Are you alright?" The philanthropist asked. 

"Hmph? Oh, yes. I was just... glancing around.". 

"Oh really, am I that boring to be around?" Following Tony pulling on Steve's chain, the soldier looked to him unimpressed. 

"Sorry Tony, your sarcastic remarks aren't going to get a rise out of me tonight." He stated amusingly. 

"Well, dammit." Tony looked to his milkshake and swirled it a bit with an ever so slight movement of his spoon. Besides the conversations surrounding them, the two just sat quiet. 

Steve suddenly smirked as the awkwardness between the two gave him some nostalgic memories. One in particular hit his brain as if it was placed there. He glanced over at Tony, who now was awkwardly sucking on his straw. 

He looked to Steve and uttered a "What", before the soldier relented. 

"This just feels familiar. I can't remember, but I do recognize this feeling.". 

"I've got someone to be nostalgic. That's a first for me." He jokingly stated.

Steve smiled again, until it dropped, as he faced the bar and stared blankly.

"Are you sure your alright?" Tony protested, before pressing his hand to the soldier’s forehead. 

Steve just chuckled, as Tony's hand moved to his cheek, then to his neck, and back up to his cheek. Before Cap could utter any words, Tony smacked his cheek playfully. 

"Okay, your fine." He surmised. 

Steve looked to the brunette, shockingly. He's never been 'played around with' before, so this was something new to him. And strange as well, but being with Tony, what else is new? 

Tony just snickered mischievously. He took a few more sips of his milkshake before glancing back up at Steve. 

The super soldier's awkward giggle, made the 'iron-man' look to him confusingly. 'Why is he acting so weird. They had to've done stupid shit like this in the army, right?" He thought. 

"Come on Steve. I was just playin around." He began, "You can't tell me no one has ever played rough with you?". 

Once the words flopped out of his mouth, Tony instantly regretted them. Now Steve was the one snickering. Except his was like a kid hearing a bad word. 

"You probably have." Steve jested. 

Tony smiled at this. He knew there was somewhat of a smartass in Steve. And he found it utterly delightful when he got to hear it. He continued their conversation with a raised finger. That is until Steve grabbed said finger and playfully slammed it onto the bar. 

Of course, knowing them two, Tony's propelled hand would hit his drink, which in turn, spilled onto Steve's pants. 

Tony apologized profusely, as he grabbed a couple of napkins, and helped Steve with his situation. Once the milk began to dry, the spot on Steve's thigh became sticky. 

Tony eventually laughed once he realized what his dirty mind was piecing together. And boy, did he wish his mind wasn't so creative and elaborative. 

Steve noticed this, and surprisingly, didn't get offensive or angry. He too laughed at their very odd situation. What are the odds of something like this happening, with these two guys once again. 

"Don't get any bright ideas!" Steve chuckled. 

"Too late!". Now both men were holding their stomachs in hilarity. 

The people around them looked to the fools, and simply chuckled with them. Once the duo noticed the crowds laughter, they wanted to take their embarrassing moments elsewhere. To be fair, Tony liked these moments more when it was just them two anyway.

The two took their antics outside, till they were standing by Steve's car. Tony took a look to it, letting his engineer mindset take over. 

"An Audi E-Tron, I didn't think you'd be interested in these newer cars?" Tony admitted.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know.” Steve paused for a moment, “And honestly... I think it's time we bury the hatchet.". 

"What do you mean?" Tony was a little worried at what his companion getting at. 

"After this whole mission or really whatever assignment Fury wants us for. Let's have a guys night. Stress-free. Or at least less obligated to be arriving somewhere else." Steve exhorted. 

Tony's worried expression suddenly grew to excitement. No ones really asked him for a guys night out. Truthfully, it's something that he's been wanting for a little while now. And at least the person asking this time, was a friend. 

"Sure man. I'd love to. So I guess that is our second date then?". 

"You just had to make it awkward didn't you?" Steve quipped. 

"Just saying." Tony concluded. 

Steve's smile stayed, as the two men entered his car. He turned the key, and off they went. Till' Steve stopped abruptly, a little ways down West 44th st. 

Tony looked to the blonde, confused and sore from the whiplash he just suffered through. He held his chest in a shocked manner, trying to catch his breath in the process. 

"I just had an idea." Steve revealed. 

"You don't say!". 

"Sorry, It just came to me. Um, how about, we just... skip... the reunion. And we can just do something else." He stated cautiously. 

Tony sat, a bit puzzled, and looked to his surroundings. Thinking quietly, he tried to look at both sides of this situation. Rejecting Steve's offer and going to the reunion, would be more smarter. Considering the fact, that if Fury needed them, they would kind of need to be there. 

But on the other hand, if Steve Rogers was wanting to ditch a party for something a bit more interesting. Tony couldn't pass this time up for a little adventure. And honestly, he wanted to keep his mind off of a few things, and just have a little fun. 

"Okay then, Cap. Where to?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Steve doesn’t care for the 5-second rule. Tony apparently doesn’t know how to finish a milkshake. And the two fools are apparently ditching the reunion. Comment down below where you guys think there wanting to go?


	10. The Past with its Consequential Future.

Looking at the Avengers tower from a distance, was unusually different for Tony, than what most people believe it to be. Seeing it dwindle away by the other skyscrapers, and eventually blocked out of sight, gave him a weird sensation. Strange as the feeling may be, nothing compared to the feeling he was having in this moment. 

After their agreement, Tony and Steve drove around for a little while. Even passing the taxi that Natasha, Clint, and Maria were in. Yet something was odd about the direction they were going. Steve wasn't going upstate, he was heading out of state. Tony looked to his companion, and noticed the utter determination, that he was surely showing, to leave Manhattan. 

Steve continually passed several nicely looking parks, before crossing onto the Williamsburg Bridge, the latter being the confirmation for Tony. 

He did ask why they were leaving, which was responded with a simple word, Home. 

"May I ask where 'Home' is?" Tony protested. 

"Address? Or just the name of the area?". 

Tony gave him a smug look, before the super soldier released the information. 

"Leaman... Leaman Place is the street name." He said. 

"Alright. Can I ask... Why, where heading there, exactly?" Tony continued. 

"Well, I thought... Since we don't know much about each other. I guess the first thing to know about me, is where I grew up.". 

Tony felt almost uncomfortable about the whole situation. He grew nervous, at the utter thought that he was being shown Captain America's birthplace, by Captain America himself. His feelings started to range from weird to unexpected. But mostly, he felt unworthy of such a trip. 'Why is he really doing this? For closure purposes? And if so, what for?' He thought confusingly. 

Steve took a glance to the confused philanthropist, and immediately felt amused by it. He knew Tony would be confused, and he knew Tony would be thinking about every possibility as to why they're heading out there. Yet guilt started to creep in, and Steve decided to put him at ease. 

"Judging by your face, I can see you want some answers." He joked. 

"What... Oh no?! I'm finding this little trip a little intriguing. I was just thinking about... something." Tony lied. 

"It's alright Tony, I know your confused. But I promise I will tell you why we came out here, once we get there." The soldier assured. 

They finally were off the bridge, and were now heading toward their destination. After taking several rights, eventually stumbling into Brooklyn Heights, there it stood. Home. 

The decrepit building sat empty, and dark among the others on this lot. Windows shattered, graffiti along the concrete wall, and weeds coming up through pieces of the sidewalk along the property. Even some ivy crept up the rusty, and very unsafe fire escape. 

From what Steve could see, the front door swung idly, in the darkness that it was enveloped in. 'I guess I won't be needing that spare key.' Steve jokingly thought. 

"You okay, Cap?" Tony asked carefully. 

"Hmph? Oh, yeah. I was just remembering something stupid." The soldier replied. 

Tony gave him a warm smile, and comfortingly sat back. He looked to his companion again, as he was still drifting off from nostalgia. The iron-man sat for a moment, before not surprisingly, got out of the car. 

Steve immediately came back to consciousness, and he too followed. Not in excitement, but in confusion. 

"Uh? What are you doing?" He inquired. 

"Well since you were stuck in la la land over there. I thought, and now am, checking the place out." Tony stated, "Besides, what's a run through the past without a bit of exploration?". 

Steve didn't answer, as Tony was well ahead up the stairs to the first set of apartments. The philanthropist came up to the door, and turned around, waiting for the 'man out of time' to catch up. He smiled as Steve smugly walked up to him. 

"What took you so long? You do realize my legs aren't actually made out of iron." Tony guffawed. 

Steve playfully shoved him, and the two men entered the dark home. Walking carefully, the duo blindly searched for any sign of a light switch. To their luck, Tony was able to stumble upon one. 

The eerie glow that illuminated the room, flickered continuously in resistance. Both men now were having a hard time to see around, due to this nauseating light. 

"Jesus, if this continues, I'm going to end up in a seizure." Tony complained. 

"My name isn't Jesus." Steve amusingly replied. 

Once again he gave the super soldier a smug look, before the two dispersed further into the home. Following each other, the duo came into what seemed like the dining room. 

It honestly had seen better days. The table's chairs were either broken, or completely unusable. The actual table had lost one of its legs, so it sat with a weird angle. And his mother's chinaware were scattered in pieces, all along the dimly lit room. Any pictures that hung along the walls, were either hanging by a thread, or sat destroyed on the dust-covered floor.

But even with all the dismantlement, Steve could feel his brain painting a picture/memory of him and his mother, sitting quietly at the table. Of course, this was before the serum, so Steve was drastically shorter in height. And his constantly drooled over muscles, were non-existent. He just sat at the end of a oval shaped table, waiting for his plate. 

The room itself, seemed to regenerate from the decimated, dirty, area into a clean, divine looking, place. But what the nostalgic Captain found interesting about this memory was that it was around the holidays. So the room was slightly decked out in some Christmas tinsel, and some red candles burned along the table. 

His mother, Sarah, came into the festive room and stood at the opposite end of the table, cutting what seemed like a piece of meat. 

Sarah Rogers always had her life together. Always had her payments on time. Kept a job, and made sure she did it to the best of her ability. And raised her continuously sick son, with grace and strength. 

That is until, her husband died in the war, Steve stating a month prior that he wanted to train in the army. And her job, as a nurse at the tuberculosis ward had been literal hell. 

But today was different. Horribly different. Today, she had found out that she, had in fact, contracted the infectious disease. And it was tearing her apart on how to tell Steve. She really didn't want to. Sarah just wanted to bury it, like a dirty weapon in a crime. Or a horrifying creature chained in a basement. 

Through all this though, she just smiled and looked to her son with delight. She was proud of the boy-Man, he had became. Her envious feelings were starting to cloud her for a moment, till the young man finally had spoke. 

"It smells good." He told her, giving off a warm smile. 

"It better taste good. Meat like this, doesn't always come cheap." She joked, yet with a hint of seriousness. 

She eventually made Steve's plate, and sat it in front of him. A slice of meat, a hint of mashed potatoes, and of course, a huge amount of peas. To most kids, this would seem like a small portion. But to Steve, it was all he needed, all he wanted. Just as long as he had food in front of him, he was grateful. 

Eventually making her own plate, the overworked mother, sat next to her pride and joy tonight. She then passed him his napkin and utensils. He thanked her and waited for her to begin grace. Sarah softly stated the prayer, and then, counted her blessings for the day as well. A few of them were a bit humorous to Steve, as he desperately tried to hide his laughing. 

Once it was all said and done, the two began their feast. The clanging of forks against glass, and soft chewing grew obnoxiously loud rather quickly. So Steve decided to fill the air with a simple question. 

"How was work, today?" He asked. 

"Oh you know, the same as always. Stressful, exhausting, and lately, terrifying." She huffed in disappointment, "But do you want to know something, I wouldn't trade it for anything else. To be frank, I wouldn't even quit. Which is what I want you to do.". 

"What do you mean by that?" He stated. 

"I'm glad your following in your fathers footsteps. But I want you to be doing this Steve, because you want to." 

"I am...promise. I want to help people. Just like you do." He replied. 

"Well being a nurse, and being a soldier are two very different things. If they turn you down. Don't give up, keep at it. Keep at them, till smoke bellows out there ears.". 

Steve smiled, and he nodded his head. 

Sarah let the clanging and chewing continue for a little bit. With the utter pain-filled confession festering her mind like a virus. Any other chance at another conversation would be enveloped by the thought. So finally, she decided to come clean, if not for her, but for Steve. 

"I've got it." She alluded. 

Steve looked to his mother, and instantly knew what she meant. He sat his fork down, and just stared at his food. 'No, no, no why is this happening?! She's all I've got left?!' He thought worryingly. 

"When did you-" Steve began before his mother cut him off.

"Today, but I want you to not worry, or try to help. We both know what could happen, and I want you to only let me worry about that. Do you understand me?" She demanded. 

The pre-avenger shook his head in compliance. She continued it, and eventually began eating again while also giving a 'I'm okay' smile. The room continued in its silence for a little while.

"Ooh, I think you left the chicken in there a little to long." Steve teased, as he exaggerated a mouth chomp, as to say the chicken was hard as a rock. 

His mother smugly smiled, and threw a piece of mashed potatoes at him. 

"I'm not cleaning that up!" He quipped. 

Sarah laughed, before giving her son a kiss on his forehead, as she picked her son's plate up. Steve stated in the dining room, before looking to his present self. 

The heartwarming memory that showed itself to Steve suddenly withered, and faded into the haunting reality of the present.

Tony who had been standing behind the built man, eagerly tried to see a memory as well. Of course his version of events were more stereotypically fictional, than compared to Steve's actual reality. 

He pictured a typical American family, eating roast by a dimly lit fireplace. Smiles, and laughs filled the room. That and a mischievous dog eating the scraps under the table. It almost gave the philanthropist some envy about his rough upbringing. That is until he noticed, Steve's ever so present expression of sadness.

"Did some spec of dust rustle some bad memories?" Tony remarked. 

"Oh no, I was just remembering a certain talk with my mom.". 

"What was she like?" Tony asked cautiously. Even though he didn't want to pry, he was curious as to know who was the mother of Captain Amer-No, Steve Rogers. 

"She was strong. She worked when she had to, but even when she didn't, she wanted to." Steve recalled, "She had worked in a tuberculosis ward, and caught it. Couldn't shake it.".

Tony felt a little chill up his spine, on how Steve addressed that last part. To him, it seemed that there was a ton of remorse still left, but was closed off with a false face. Tony could see that Cap’s relationship with his mother, was eerily like his. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I didn’t know.” He replied cautiously. 

“You know some people would say that she had an Aberdeen heart, with London eyes.”. Steve slightly showed some amusement afterward, but Tony was still trying to figure out Steve’s analogy. 

“I don’t follow.”. 

“She loves England, Europe. But always was a fan of Scotland.” The soldier attested, “I mean she loved her country, but for some reason, she just... always loved it there. Which is weird, since the farthest she’s ever left the house, is to the ward.”. 

Tony felt a chuckle leave his mouth. He was, albeit a bit too much, fascinated at the super soldier’s past. Sure Steve and him haven’t had the greatest friendship, but it was growing, morphing, changing. And it was surely, due to this moment. 

Steve finally turned around, to face Tony, and yet still had that amused expression. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”. 

“Now your being weird!” Tony exaggerated. 

“Says to the man who still wears silk to an event.”. 

Tony’s contagious laugh followed, and it was honestly admirable to Steve. Who knew two years could really make a person appreciate the little things of their companions. 

“Well, this has been fun!” Tony stated. His expression however, seemed to change from amused to urgent. “I know we’d say we would skip it, but truthfully I think it would be best, for both of us, if we went.”. 

At first, Steve was hesitant to answer. But he surprisingly agreed and helped Tony back outside, after a piece of the floorboard collapsed beneath the door. 

Once the two men were back in Steve’s car. Tony felt different about his and Steve’s relationship. As acquaintances, as friends, as partners in a crime fighting league. 

That is until a certain ringing from the soldier’s pocket quickly caught his and Steve’s attention. It was Natasha. 

Steve hurriedly looked to the time. They were way past late. 

“Oh Jesus, we’re going have to race back, if we want to get there!” Steve exclaimed, ignoring Natasha’s call.

Tony smirked in amusement and sat his hand on Steve’s shoulder in response. But unlike before, Steve didn’t slap it off. There little talk did seem to help. 

The guys would make it to the reunion, with Natasha, Clint, and Maria arriving afterward. They would scold the two men on how to pick up a phone. Having a few laughters following that. 

The trio would not tell them of their encounter in the taxi. Mostly because it was still too painful. But for Nat’s reasoning, she could see something different between Tony and Steve. They no longer seemed awkward around each other, more or so, calm and comfortable. 

But through all the drama, the avengers would get the information they needed from their reunion. And they were definitely not pleased. 

The next few months would be torturous. A new enemy, accidentally made by a egotistical philanthropist, would not only bring the group back together, it would eventually cause one of their most devastating battles. The battle of Sokovia. 

Sokovia’s casualties were catastrophic, and left the Avengers shaken. But it was the accidental casualties in Wakanda that definitely had major repercussions for them. 

The Sokovia accords being one of them. Which in turn, divided our heroes, on opposing sides. Including the friendship of Steve and Tony being disintegrated, and in no way of fixing itself. 

In their disagreement, both sides would add new recruitments to the Avengers. Scott Lang: Ant-Man, Peter Parker: Spider-Man, Wanda Maximoff: Scarlet Witch, and lastly, Vision. All of which, were not left out of the division. 

Thor would head back to Asgard, to deal with some family matters, while Hulk would be M.I.A., during all these events. Leaving Nat in a continuous state of worry. 

Speaking of Natasha, she would head out with Steve, Sam, Vision, and Wanda, on the run from the government. As they were now international fugitives. 

Tony and Rhodes, who stayed cordial, tried to get back to normal life. But with Tony, he knew normalcy was no longer a virtue. The letter that Steve had given him after their clash in Siberia, gave him a little bit of hope, of redemption with Cap. But like their promiscuous act, a few years back, it became nothing more but a forgotten story. 

Clint and Scott would surprisingly be put on house arrest, due to their families. 

As the Avengers lie fractionated across the globe/universe. Wanda and Vision, that had joined the original six, before the accords, would become the glue to bring them back together. With the two of them seeming to be hitting it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With their division, we will now jump ahead to after the events of Civil War. Comment down below some theories! If you enjoy, don’t forget to leave a kudos, man.


	11. Taking a Chance

A Year Later...

Sure they were on the run. But the apartment that Vision and Wanda shared, in the upstate of Wales, was surely an upgrade from before. 

That one, stood tall, yet small compared to the others. Barely a firm roof to boast about. Carpets who? They had squeaky hardwood. Curtains why? They had blankets. Truly, it was an honest shithole for those first few days. 

I mean they knew the apartment wasn’t a huge disappointment, and it was miles better than the one in Wales. But it still had its moments. Just last week, the toilet clogged unintentionally, the light fixtures in the living room failed, and the water temps for showers/baths never were warm enough, at least for Wanda. 

Were they able to call for any assistance? Nope. That’s one of the many downfalls of being an international fugitive. 

However, one major downfall, that both Wanda and Vision absolutely despised, was the fact that they had to be discreet about aiding others in help. And yes, they could still help others in time of need. 

But the side effect to this, was that they would have to leave, almost immediately, once the threat was diminished. No recognition, no praise, no restoring homes, or really anything else left in the destruction. 

This constant hiding, running, fighting, and repeat had became an immediate burden on all of their shoulders. 

Yet, it’s the life they chose. And that’s what Wanda was telling herself as she stood in the kitchen, composed and in-thought. 

Suddenly, Vision emerged from behind her. As she turned around, her slight scream bombarded Vision’s ears. 

He held his hands onto his ears, as she stared disappointingly at him, with a glare of annoyance. 

"Viz we talked about this," Wanda complained.

"Well, it's a rather difficult walk from where I was to the door.". 

"That's about five feet in distance." She replied, "Is this a hint of some laziness? Coming from you?". 

Vision flustered his responses, but eventually gave up altogether. He came into the kitchen and stood opposite of Wanda. 

Who, was currently making some of her famous stew. Adding some more spices to it, she took one of the paprika's, and softly sprinkled it along her masterpiece. 

Vision kept his eyes toward her. Almost like a kid learning a new song. Studying her movements, her choices in vegetables to add, and even when she'd stop to rub her hand along her forehead. He admired it all. 

It wasn't anything awkward between the two. They knew of each other's fascination and infatuation with one another. So during situations like this, they just went with it. Especially since they were on the run. 

Even though a year had passed since Vision and Wanda's first meeting, and a few months since Tony and Steve's quarrel in Germany. Things couldn't be more doused in turmoil than ever. Even with the duo playing a supportive role in the downfall of the Avengers, times needed to change. 

Wanda especially was fond of the idea. Since her break out of the Raft, Steve and the two dispersed up north, and of course, out of the country. Once they were far enough they separated, but under a set of rules. If they were to head out somewhere, they were going to have to be near him, Sam, or Natasha. That was the major one to follow. 

The other was to stay out of sight. "Keep your profile low. Cover your faces, wear hooded jackets, cover any revealing features." Steve addressed this to them just a month ago. And since then, they've taken their regulations and stayed close by. 

Until recently. Like I before mentioned, their infatuation with each other only grew. Every simple little smile, laugh, or even cry that they had shared, only seemed to catapult their emotions. 

Vision especially was fond of the growth. From their Tony Stark stylized quarantine days, to now; it really made Vision gain a close relationship with the maximoff offspring. 

But it also dumbfounded the being. The act of loving another was one of the many feelings that certainly was not programmed into him. Because why would he need it? His mission was to save humanity, even if he was created by a killer robot.

"Is that just for you?" Vision asked.

"Obviously not.".

She looked to her companion with a fruity expression. Her smile was warm and inviting, which was calming for Vision. Usually this type of smile meant she wanted some comfort. 

He took her invitation and snuggled her in a comforting embrace. The other taking a hand off the wooden spoon, and set it gently on his face, while also gazing her eyes upon his. 

Since Germany, the two of them were simply wanting things to get back to normal. Not just by saving the earth every two weeks, it was more so the friends that both Wanda and Vision made. 

For Wanda, it was Steve. Yes they came out together, yes they agreed on terms, but he certainly wasn't babysitting them. It almost seemed to others, as if he could've cared less about what happened to them. But that wasn't Steve. 

Every now and then, he would contact them. Using the same phone, that he was waiting for Tony to respond to. He'd genuinely asked how they've been, and if they needed anything. Wanda was glad, and satisfied with this. Yet for Vision, his friend was across the ocean. 

For him, it was Tony. He owes Tony, and even Thor/Bruce, a debt. What is that debt? His life. But not even that, he knew Steve's motives for the accord situation was imprudent, irresponsible even. Staying on Tony's side for that alone was tough enough. 

But it didn't matter to him. Even if the philanthropist was arrogant at points, he shared a laugh with him every once in a while. And Tony trusted a lot of things with Vision. 

Including his buried act of kissing Steve all those years back. He didn't even hesitate, it just came out with a vengeance. As if he was dying to tell someone other than himself. 

It truly made the accord situation more painful for Tony, and Vision could see it. Truthfully, he found it unreal at the fact that Steve let this happen at all. If he would've just stayed neutral, this could've gone so much more peacefully. 

Vision was neutral about the entire situation. No matter what side he was standing on, he'd never let anything harm Wanda. He... loved her. 

"I'm no chef, but I don't believe stew should be smelling like that." Vision states with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Wanda quickly unwrapped herself from her new lover and sat her stew onto a colder surface. Turning off the stove, she prepared the food and set it on the kitchen table. 

The two sat down and began eating. 

"Wanda?" 

"Yes."

"I... wanted to... ask you something." Vision had a weird crease in his face. Even with the red tints, Wanda could make them out. 

"Alright. You've intrigued me."

"Uh-he-he, how... do you feel," he began, "about... moving away.". The crease was now sharper than ever. 

Wanda looked to him, and felt a bit uncomfortable at his request. She gave Steve her word. They've been following these regulations for a few months now. Why now does Viz, all of a sudden, want to abandon their plan?

"I'm sorry? I don't follow?" She lied. 

She discreetly looked for any signs of a dishonest reason. Even if he replied, she could at least tell if he was lying to her or not. Vision made be a mad scientist's creation, with the knowledge/I.Q higher than Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Erik Selvig combined. But it didn't mean he was a saint who never lied to protect her. 

"I want... Us... to leave the group behind and fend for ourselves." He answered truthfully. 

"Leave the group? Vision we can't. I mean... where would even go?"

"Anywhere you'd want to go."

"I-I-I d-don't know. It just seems a bit... wrong. Steve would send a manhunt for us." She stated, "Not even that, but Natasha would have our heads." 

Vision chuckled softly. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly. 

"Please. We can still stay out of sight." He began, "We just won't be near the man who started this in the first place.". 

Wanda continually looked from her food and up to Vision. She smiled but it wasn't warm at all. It was hesitant, cautious, maybe even a bit of commiseration. Never the less, she couldn't lie to herself. 

"Viz, as blissful as that sounds. You know I can't." She said sorrowfully, "I cannot just abandon our plan, for... a life that we had put ourselves into.". 

"I know. That is why I asked. I want this... Us... to be very excelling at our communication skills." He stated with a chuckle. 

Wanda really wanted to say 'yes'. She picked at her food in slight uncertainty. 

"Okay... Okay. But I get to pick the place!" She relented. 

"Anywhere is perfect, as long as your next to me.". 

The 'scarlet witch' felt her cheeks hot and blushed obliviously. She took a nearby napkin and blotted her mouth, before taking their plates into the kitchen. 

Vision of course, objected to it and admirably took the plates from her hands. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he continued his route to the sink. She did ask if he wanted help with the cleanup, but he softly declined, saying that she was worthy of night off. 

Wanda thanked him and headed off to her room. Walking into the neatly tucked bedroom, with a tiny tv on a nearby desk, a small queen size bed, and two bookshelves sitting poised on both sides, she sat quietly at the foot of her bed. 

She gazed outside to the street below, and pondered in thought. Oh god, how she didn't want to do it. But she made a promise. 

It was buried somewhere under the constant drawings on the desk. And it surely had enough data for a simple call. 

She walked over and glared sheepishly at the mobile device. Hesitant to make anything really happen. Her fingers grazed upon the metal, with her hand cradling the device as if it was a child. 

Pushing the dialed numbers, in which she saw upon the screen, the ringing that followed made her stomach crawl with concern. Is she almost betraying Vision's trust by doing this? And worryingly, what would he do in response? 

The ringing stopped, and a familiar, feminine, husky, voice answered with a warming, "Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little late, and for the short chapter. I was really trying to see how a chapter with this duo would work. But anyway here it is. Hope y’all are enjoying the story!


	12. Wanda’s Idea: Natasha’s Message

"What does he mean... to leave?" Natasha whispers angrily.

"He wants him and myself just to move on somewhere." Wanda addressed, "He is just so sick of having to hide me; So sick of hearing the gossip about us.".

“Did he ever consider that it wasn’t only just you two out here?!” Nat angrily replied.

“No, no he didn’t. Because it honestly has felt as if it was us two out here.”. 

Natasha huffs quietly. She swiftly looks around from the table, that she sat pleasantly at, and begins walking to her car. 

"Wanda, I need you to meet me at the Tower Restaurant.". 

“Wait, why?” Wanda asked. 

“Can you just do it! Please! I have something to tell you, that you’ll need to be here face to face with me.”.

"Um... Okay? But, what do I tell Vision?" She inquired. 

"I don't know?! Just say you're getting your hair done, or something else?!". 

Wanda sat quietly, yet felt herself trying to answer. But her words were strangely mute. What did Natasha want? And what is this urgent piece of information, that she so desperately wants to tell her?

"Fine! Just at least tell me why your acting so urgent to meet up?" Wanda persisted. 

"Because, I need you to be away from Vision to tell you this.". 

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes." She hung up the phone, and swiftly headed toward the kitchen. 

Once there, she pretty much told the man a surprisingly believable lie. To which Vision relented in letting her leave so abruptly. Even if it was to go get her hair, nails, and makeup done. 

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she gave him a warm smile as her gaze moved from him to the outside world. 

And in a few minutes, she was already sitting idly by at the Tower Restaurant. Continually looking to her phone for a response from Natasha. 

To: Natasha   
I'm here now. Where are you?

Natasha:   
I'm walking over to you right now. Look out your left window. Yet as you get out of the car, make sure to laugh like I said something funny.

Wanda did as she was told, and simply walked along with her new companion to their table. Looking around, she could see the other locals chatting, laughing, and just having an envying good time. Oh god, how she just wanted to sit at a café and not have to worry about being noticed. 

Seriously, she wore a plain black jacket, some rather comfortable tights, black Adidas, and a random maroon-colored baseball cap. But for the final touch, she threw a pair of dark shades across her eyes. 

Natasha felt a chuckle come up, but held it, out of respect. Even though it was a typical disguise, she gave Wanda some points for creativity and authenticity. 

Once the two ladies sat down, Natasha wasted no time in getting down to business. Her posture straightened, hands were held together in front of her, and face that read: important info about to be discussed. 

“Okay... the reason that I brought you here, is mainly due to one thing... Vision.” 

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked confusingly. 

“I mean, that he’s not thinking about the longevity of your guy’s plan. Just because he wants to take you away from me and Steve doesn’t mean, your guy’s problem will end, at all.” 

Wanda kept quiet momentarily, before speaking back up, “Look, I know that you and Steve want us to be around, but I’m telling you we’re tired of it. I’m tired of this. I just want to go somewhere where I’m not perceived as this... this thing that killed people a year ago.” 

“I get that Wanda, truly I understand. But you're not hearing me. If you two got caught later on, what does that do for us? Huh? You and Vision know that we still are willing to help people, even if it means to leave with no recognition or praise at all.” 

The conversation suddenly drifted off, and the two women fell quiet. Wanda really was done with all this hiding, and running. It felt dirty, filthy, and complicit.

She once again looked around. These people were killing her softly. The envious itch just to be like them was the prime suspect. Why couldn’t she just sit with a friend, sip some tea, and talk trash about a friend of theirs? Well, she wouldn’t want to talk trash about anyone, but you get her point. 

“I just, I just don’t understand as to why this all blew up like it did? Like what did those two do to each other? At least to the point where we’re not even in the same country. But then again, Stark was always the man with flaws.” She addressed. 

“Hey, come on. I’ve known Tony for a little while to know that... all not perfect... this was an equal amount of distrust on both sides.” Nat had this curious look to her face as she ended her sentence. 

Steve was mostly the reason they were out here in the first place. Even though she took his side, Nat still felt torn, and even a little disappointed. It didn’t need to go down the way it did, but it did. 

Yet what she couldn’t wrap her head around was at the fact that, this affected Steve and Tony, in a more intimate way than usual. They fought constantly, so what was worse about this one disagreement? 

Yes the Accords were pretty straightforward, and Steve didn’t like the idea of being tied down for government regulations. But this war was personal. Personal on a level, that Nat desperately wanted to know why, as did Wanda. 

But as if it was a light switch turning on, a certain memory suddenly filled Natasha’s brain. Almost like an alarm system, it gave her an answer to a question. A question she would ask Steve all the time, since their time out here, which was always responded with an ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. 

“But then again, their little altercation probably had some more drama to it then most people know.” She stated vaguely.

“Again, what do you mean?” 

“Tony and Steve have always had this rocky type of relationship since before you guys joined. Argued, and fought like a damn old married couple. Yet that wasn’t the only weird thing to happen to them.” Nat continued, “Hell, there was this time that these two had a situation that eventually rode itself out. But I guess to them, it was still on their minds.” 

“You mean they... like... did things? Like in the bedroom?”

“Oh! God no! They just slopped some pity kisses on each other one night. And then they acted like straight idiots for those following days. I swear if you could’ve seen how they looked at each other. You and the entire country would’ve thought they were fucking.” Wanda spat her drink back into the cup; not realizing that Natasha had already ordered their drinks. 

“Well, what happened to them afterward?” Wanda asked curiously. She was really. It honestly kind of dumbfounded her that they could’ve been an item. But hey, who was she to judge? Seriously she’s currently in love with a reanimated robot. That’s a beautiful table topic. 

Natasha felt herself leave a somber-like sigh after Wanda’s question. 

“If I’m overstepping I don’t need to know then.” She stated quickly, with an almost sense of urgency in her voice. 

“No, No your fine. It’s... it’s just, uh, it’s just been so long-or it feels so long, since that time.” 

Wanda felt sorry for the other woman. Even though she didn’t know much about Natasha, she would consider her friend. A friend who would have her back if she needed it. 

She reached her hand and simply sat it on Nat’s exposed wrist, as a sense of comforting her. Seeing as Nat was seriously about to explode with heartbreaking emotion. 

Natasha looked to the other redhead, and gave a warm smile. A smile similar to Steve’s. Warming to the soul, soft enough just for you spill all your secrets out to them. 

She then laid her other hand, after wiping some embarrassing tears, on top of Wanda’s as a confirmation that it worked. 

“This was the actual reason. You, Vision, Steve, and Sam are all I have left right now. I don’t have much of a story to look back upon. But I at least-or did, have one to look forward too.” Natasha croaked. 

Wanda let her fingers slip away, and sat her hands back in her lap. Once again thinking about her situation. 

She sat thinking to herself for quite a while. Looking through every type of possibility of them leaving together could cause. Then re-evaluating it, with the other possibility. 

Nat knew she was thinking, so she used this time to consider what she would do as well. Her’s were a bit more complicated though. 

Wanda finally felt an idea hit her, eyes wide like a deer, and with a sudden stiff posture, as if she was slapped with a ruler on her back. 

“I know what we should do!” She yelled. 

Natasha looked to her with aggravating patience. 

“Well what is it?!” She cried, this time with a lower volume.

“Come with us to Scotland. You don’t have to be right on top of us, you can still keep your distance. Seriously, why didn’t we think of this sooner?!” Wanda joked. 

Natasha let a chuckle leave her lips, as it too puzzled her that Wanda’s proclamation didn’t occur to any of them quicker. 

“I mean, as long as you guys stay out of sight. And when we need you, you have to be there.” Nat insisted. 

Wanda instantly agreed. She stood proudly from her chair and rushed to her car. Vision had to know her brilliant plan. At least before he made any more big decisions while she was gone. 

‘Cause if it took him a month for something like this? Then god only knows what else he’s been planning.

Natasha followed her and addressed to the Scarlett Witch that she was going to tell Steve of the plan. 

Wanda slightly cringed at the thought of him disagreeing. But it fell immediately, as, at this point, she honestly could’ve cared less. He put them in this situation. If they wanted to leave, and be happy somewhere else, they had every right to do so. 

Natasha looked to her with a slight bit of concern before following it with, “Just remember to be careful with your words. I don’t need WW4 between Vision and Steve.”

“WW4?” Wanda pondered. 

“WW3 was with Steve and Tony-But you get my point!” 

Wanda chuckled before wishing Nat some good luck. She turned the key in the ignition, and sped down the roads back to her apartment. 

Natasha walked slowly back to the table, feeling a little relieved. She would sit there for a few more minutes, before heading off to Steve’s apartment complex. 

It was down the road from the café, so it really wasn’t that much of a walk. By the time she reached his floor, she knocked on the door. The broken 217 number made Natasha instantly feel dirty. 

The café and where she stood now, clearly showed the difference in atmosphere, and yes, cleanliness. 

Once the door opened, Sam answered with a smile. 

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon?” He inquired. 

Nat smiled while rolling her eyes. “Is Steve here? I have some news that he’ll want to hear.” 

“Yea, he’s back there. ‘Reading’.” Sam quipped. 

Natasha chuckled and walked moderately to the room that Sam and Steve shared. Once there, she could see her companion sitting quietly on his bed. And yes, he was reading. A book she never heard of called: A Tree Grows In Brooklyn. 

The now long-haired, full-bearded, scruffy-looking man looked to her with instant worry. ‘Cause like Sam, Steve didn’t expect her to be back so quickly. 

“Judging by your lack of ‘Hello there’ I’m guessing this isn’t happy news.” He articulated. 

“No, it’s not great news. But it’s not bad either.” She asserted with a devious smirk, “And Rogers I thought that I was the only smartass around here.” 

“Well, Yea. You and-” Steve stopped himself realizing the name he was going to say. It’s funny how right now he was actually wanting one of Tony’s side comments, quips, teases, really anything. 

Nat instantly lost her smile and crouched to her friend with eyes of compassion. She sat a hand on his forearm, hoping that her gesture would instantly get him out of his nostalgic torture. 

It did. He set his book down and rubbed his hands against his face in aggravation. Tony didn’t even need to be here for himself to make Steve aggravated. 

Eventually Steve looked to Natasha, and she began her explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to be stuck in this time frame for a good chunk of this story. So enjoy bearded Cap for a little while. Hope your enjoying the story! Don’t forget to leave a kudos, if you are!


	13. Tony and Peter

"So... that's why you and Captain America aren't actually speaking?!" Peter yelled. 

"Yes... now can we drop it."

Being quiet about certain, sensitive, subjects was one of the many flaws of Peter Parker. And apparently being obedient too, as he was back with the prying questions again, once Happy turned down a street leading back into downtown Manhattan. 

But Peter couldn't help it. He just learned of another altercation that Mr. Stark and Captain America had had. And from what he had just heard, from Mr. Stark, it was seriously messed up.

More questions slipped from the teen’s mouth. It was almost like word vomit. Yes, the battle in Germany was surely a conversation starter, but now this! This, is every gossip girl, news reporter, and TMZ photographer’s wet dream! 

“I mean... Wow! Like did-did he apologize or anything?” Peter inquired. 

As his eyes looked back to the philanthropist, he could see Tony’s composure start to deflate. Which was a very rare occurrence. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet.” Peter relented. 

Tony looked to the ‘Spider-Man’ and instantly felt pity for the boy. He knew that Peter was intrigued. Maybe a little too intrigued, but still, he was a kid. A kid who just learned two of his biggest idols, are now enemies, and basically tried to almost kill each other in blinded rages. 

“No, you're fine. It’s just, the last year... hasn’t been the greatest. And I’m honestly ready for the New Year to come.” Tony acknowledged. It sounded as if he was stumbling with his words. But he gave the teen a warm smile. 

And with that, Peter was back to his insisting questions of what the next mission holds. Sure the assignment in Germany was cool, but he’s was ready for something more drastic. Typical teenagers am I right? 

Tony wasn't even paying attention to him at this point, as his eyes were glued to the outside streets of Manhattan. The streets were covered in snow, as the Christmas season was once again upon them. Yet the usual holly-jolly festivities, weren’t going to be that merry this year. This holiday was going to be vastly different. 

Since the Avengers first began, they've tried to keep their little 'boy band' constantly up to date with their situations. Usually, around the holidays, they would throw some small get-togethers just to see how everyone has been. 

And for the most part, it was fun. Each Avenger seemed to like the other more and more, as time went on. Most people believed that they were just working pals, that only came around when the world needed saving. But it was so much more than that. They were all good friends. But like a ‘boy band’ they dismantled, and haven’t spoken to each other. It really sent an ache to Tony’s already fragile heart. 

On top of that though, Pepper and Tony were still in choppy waters. They were talking again which was nice, but Pepper still remained distant. Which was normal for her, but it wasn’t for Tony. 

Just a week ago, he tried to hold her hand. In which, to his dismay, she swiped it away vigorously. The blonde looked to her ex-lover with eyes of shock. Tony knew he overstepped, and oh how he tried to fix the situation. 

Almost sounding like a dumbfounded teenager, he teasingly tried to apologize to her. And surprisingly, she actually didn’t shoo him away, or give him a go-to-hell look. It was almost like an amused, but monotonous expression. Tony got her to smile, that’s a start. 

He really wanted just to apologize, buy her a stuffed bear, again; kiss her till no ends meet; but here he was a week later. No bear, no apologies, and no kisses. Simply following Pepper’s wishes to keep their distance. 

But before anything else was thought about Pepper, more of his past love-life started to come out. Tony's eyes fell upon, of all things, the Brooklyn Diner. Generally one of the last places he had a good experience with ‘him’. 

Its shimmering exterior had not changed since the last time he saw it. Parking lot was still not packed, the bar stools were still filled with happy-go-lucky people, and one employee doing the night shift. So really nothing different. 

Except now, it's red and orange lights were a lot more prominent and bright, as they had glistened along the snow that blanketed the building. 

He looked to the building in almost disgust. The memories of what happened there so long ago, made himself feel queasy. And who's face appeared in his mind, almost like a virus: Steve Rogers. 

Tony really couldn't understand what drew him to Steve. Why, their friendship was so brittle yet still so strong. Why, they didn’t try and see things on the same page. 

Even with Steve’s letter afterward. He didn’t expect Steve to apologize, and be truthful about it. But at the fact, that Steve would still be there for the Avengers, for him. 

But what mostly confused the man was why did their falling out in Siberia hurt so badly. I mean sure, a friendship like theirs was no doubt admirable. And yes, Steve was the whole package. But still, he sat confused as ever. 

However the sheer weight of pain in Tony's heart, from their altercation, was surely becoming ever so present. 

When Tony took you in as a friend, it was the equivalent of sending his heart to that person. You were pretty much in charge of it; making sure that no one would damage it. And Steve certainly did just that. 

Not once, but twice. 'He knew. He knew... and yet didn't tell me.'. Tony was lost in his mind. The diner really did bring back a lot of memories, good or bad. But they all correlated to his and Steve's friendship. 

Yet one memory, in particular, flew into his mind. Almost like a locked up secret finally being set free to roam once again. And it hit Tony hard. The kiss the two men shared. That silly, stupid, little kiss that Steve comfortably placed on Tony's lips. 

Even after 6 years, that comforting embrace remained in Tony subconscious. And with it, the feelings associated with it were also brought back to life. 

Tony felt himself shift in his seat. It was all becoming too much for the philanthropist. His breathing began to escalate, and he felt his eyes close. Now the memories were much more clearer. Mostly the image of Steve, over him, with Howard's shield buried deep in his arc reactor. 

Steve's ocean-like, heart-aching, blue, eyes; chiseled chin, bruised and bloody; and his hot yet, icy breath grazing his face. All of which summed up one word: Remorse. Even in the heat of the moment, Steve instantly felt sorrowful, destroyed, and remorseful. 

But again he whipped out of his subconscious, as he quickly opened his eyes. The young pubescent teen next to him had tapped his shoulder in slight concern.

"Are you alright Mr. Stark?". 

"Oh-uh, Yes. I was just thinking about some things." Tony felt a slight smile quickly arrive, and leave, his face as his eyes went back to the window. 

"May I ask about what?" Peter proposed. 

"Well, that diner that we just passed?" Tony began, "Well... that's... where me and Cap-Steve, had the brilliant idea to ditch that reunion we had with the other Avengers." 

"Really?! I mean... like what happened-" Peter looked to his mentor's face, and instantly cut himself off. 

He could see the pain on Mr. Stark’s face. Sure he knew that Mr. Stark and Captain America were friends, and that there falling out was rough. But like... not to this extent. Peter looked down to his feet, hoping that the conversation would kick back up, but it didn't. 

Tony took notice of this, and again felt obligated to keep it going. He knew Peter had questions, that he wanted answers. But the philanthropist couldn’t bring himself to want to, or at least not yet. 

He just met the kid a year ago, truthfully by sheer coincidence. But as he looked to his little fan, he could see him festering with his hands and feet. Seriously, didn’t this kid have any electronics to use?!

“It was fun,” Tony replied after a while. 

Peter looked confused momentarily until his question fell back in his mind. 

“Oh. What did you guys do?” 

“We checked out his house, over in Brooklyn.” Tony began, “And yet, I felt completely comfortable with him the entire time. I really don’t know why? I just felt safe.” 

After his last sentence, he could see Peter’s ever so smug smirk. Tony sat puzzled, until the realization of what he said, and how he put it, made Peter’s smirk clearer to understand. 

“You had feelings for him, didn’t you?!” The pubescent teen added. 

Tony shot a shocked glare to him, and instantly felt his mouth open. He was about to reject, until Peter continued, “Mr. Stark it’s okay. I honestly knew the minute you started talking about him. And the only reason I know, is the way you talk about him, and the way you talk about Pepper, is different.”.

“Well I don’t mean to burst your bubble. But you're wrong. Me and Cap never had feelings like that toward each other.” Tony stated defiantly. 

Peter kept that smug smirk, and simply left it with a “Hmph...”. 

For the rest of the ride to Peter's apartment, it was silent. But as he opened the door, the teen looked back to his mentor, “It was nice to talk to you Mr. Stark.”. 

“You too Kid. Give Aunt May a kiss for me will ya?” Tony teased. 

“Sure I will. If you let Cap give you the ‘D’!”. 

Tony frowned in annoyance, as the teen laughed all the way back up to his apartment. 

Tony’s limo flew off, as Peter reached his door. He knocked slightly, still giggling to himself. 

Aunt May must’ve been working late, as she didn’t answer. He took out his spare keys and opened the door into the darkened room. 

He found the light switch; well-found is a stretch, he stumbled and fell onto it. Once the illumination of the main living room light, Peter felt a smile grow on his face. 

Sitting on the kitchen counter, was a nice, big, pepperoni pie. A note sticking on the top, that read: Working Late, Save me a Piece, or no Ned for a week! Love you!

Peter chuckled at his Aunt’s message and opened the box. The sweet, hot, and delicious smell of the pizza filled his nose, like an ecstasy-driven trip. He licked his lips; seriously hungry since his last meal was this morning. And it consisted of toast, eggs, and some milk. 

Then for the rest of the day, he was stuck at the Avengers compound. Mostly working with Happy on some ‘fighting’ techniques. 

Sadly though, ever since Germany, things at the compound were just not the same. Shipments were still in progress, due dates were being met, and the building was still surprisingly active. 

Yet there, sitting quietly in Peter’s chest, was the fallacious sensation of normality. Everyone around him, including Mr. Stark has this false face on. How could they all be acting as if everything is fine, when it isn’t. 

It was this same sensation that hit both Tony and Peter in the limo ride home. They both knew of their real feelings about the situation. But it honestly was easier to lie, to say that everything will go back to normal. 

And that’s all Peter wanted most. For his life to not be so complicated. Having to hide his identity from Aunt May, keeping it from his friends, and yet at the same time, wanting to impress his idol; was truly so much for just a teenager.

‘Okay then, first things first, shower, eat, maybe a movie, and then tell Ned everything!’ The teen thought eagerly. 

And like a chore list, he did them all in a record-breaking time of only an hour and fifteen minutes. He sat up on the sofa, and pulled his phone out. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Ned’s name and waited for his friend’s voice to bless his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I have no excuse! Yes it's short, and yes it's a day late. But I promise things we’ll get better. One more chapter of Tony, and then for a while; Steve, Nat, and Sam’s experience during this time will be focused upon. Stay safe!


	14. The Fugitives and The Philanthropist

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock,

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock,

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock...

That sound, that god awful sound, was straight misery for Tony. It's repetitive, monotonous, and tedious, style of sound drove the philanthropist crazy with annoyance. And it really didn't help that he was sitting in a meeting room, with that sound coming from the clock above him. But unbeknownst to the man, this was a special kind of torture. 

The sound, while annoying, does hold some nostalgic memories with it. More specifically, towards a man from his past, Howard. 

Howard Stark, a man with high standards, class A+ parenting, and one of the greatest CEO of Stark Industries ever! I really hope you could hear the sarcasm in that statement. 

Besides the high standards, his parenting skills weren't anything but a low average. Constantly leaving on business trips, never taking an actual interest in his only son's life, and urged his son to become the new CEO of a company that drove his father to alcoholism. But for the cherry on top, he'd never physically told his son that he loved him, or even liked for that matter. 

Why, you may ask? Well it's simple. Howard was a busy, stressed, man. Always seeking the approval of others, even if it meant losing family time. How Maria and he made it work, all this time, will forever be a mystery to Tony.

But what most bewildered the philanthropist, is his father's serious infatuation with the super-soldier serum, and the science behind it. And, who the serum was tested upon. 

There wasn't a day that went by, without the Stark family discussing anything that didn’t surround around Captain America, the serum, or Howard's plans for the future. Which is why, Tony felt almost a weight lift off his shoulders, when he finally told Cap himself, that he hated him. 

It was always Captain America this, Captain America that. It truly was an irritation for a boy like Tony. Yet even growing up, he never knew why his hatred for the man was so apparent, till he finally met the man in tights. In which, he could easily found out the answer. 

Steve Rogers was everything that Tony wanted to be. Smart, skillful, brave, honest, and some nice muscles wouldn't have hurt either. It honestly astounded the philanthropist on how much he actually looked up to the man. And so did his father. 

Howard of course, was always careful with his words when around Tony. You know, the usual: get your head straight, you should be more honest than that, what are you doing with your life; truly, the normal things you say to a 10-year-old who broke a toy. 

Envy. Envy could do something to a person like Tony. Lashing out through alcoholism, playboy rumors, and no empathy or remorse towards others but himself. But looking back now, as Tony sat quietly during this very long meeting, he honestly remembers some good moments too. More or so with Maria and Jarvis than Howard. Still, good memories overall. 

"So Mr. Stark would this be beneficial?" Dr. Cho asked. 

"Hmph, oh um, yes." He responded blankly, "So... are we done here?". 

"Well if you say yes, then I believe we are.". 

Finally Tony cracked a genuine smile, as his torture in this room was being lifted. He quickly gathered his cup of coffee, some Jack-Daniels sprinkled in it, and instantly headed out to the main floor.

Where he found Happy smiling eagerly at him. He was standing by Tony’s office, and quickly ushered him inside. Once Tony was pushed inside, he found a bulletin board hung up on the back wall. Illuminated by the slight sunlight that draped the room. He was about to protest on Happy’s rough yet strange behavior, before his eyes fell upon the photos. 

The pictures of a certain Super-Soldier, Russian Spy, and Winged companion that were dispersed along this board. With pins and threads of rope connecting them to certain locations around the map, that sat as the backdrop. 

Tony felt his heart ping in slight pain. He grabbed his chest in response, yet his eyes stayed glued to the pictures. After standing there, baffled, he brought his gaze to his friend. Happy took his expression to try and explain himself, and the board. 

“We’ve finally been able to locate them. It appears there around the banks of Scotland, England. And have been seen fighting off some foreign enemies. But would quickly retreat away. As for, Wanda and Vision. They have been a little bit harder to find, but we do know that they're close to them.” Happy informed. 

Tony broke his gaze and shot his hand up. Signaling to Happy that he got the gist of things. He then, walked over to Nat’s picture first. Her hair was now blonde, which to Tony, made her look even more attractive than before. Her expression was still the same. The resting b*tch look still shining through her shadowed face. 

Yet it confused him, that she was staring right at the picture. As if she knew they or whoever was there ready to snap the picture. 

He then moved onto Sam. His shirt and pants looked tattered and dirty. Wings still attached to his torso as if they were part of him, as the arc reactor was to Tony. In this photo, Sam was wearing a cap, covered the backside of his wings with a backpack. What was in the backpack, Tony will never really know. 

And again, in his photo he was staring at the camera. But with an added finger in the shot. It really surprised Tony that they just knew where these people were, and still let them take the picture.

The philanthropist finally shifted his feet to the super-soldiers picture. Steve looked the most changed out of the group. The pain came back to Tony’s chest, which confused him even more as to why it was there. 

He could feel Siberia come back to his mind, as it did the other night with Peter. Except now, he used the description of Steve in his mind, to the one he sees now, in apparently Scotland, England. 

His face was dirty, with a serious beard covering his once chiseled chin. Hair now longer and slicked back, with the ends kind of sticking out. He really looked terrible. 

Cap’s suit was more damaged than all the other’s. The white star that sat on his chest, now was gone, with only the imprint of it left. Tears and scratches were all around the outfit. Including some dirt, blood, and what looked like, some sweat stains. 

But even though Steve looked like hell, in this picture, he was actually smiling at the camera. I mean, yes, Steve is a nice person and all, but not to this extent. 

No this smile was meant for Tony. This simple, warming, and comforting smile. Something that use to give Tony butterflies and a funny feeling inside, but now, just left him cold and distant.

His mind was so determined to shut Steve Rogers out his life, that sometimes, he contradicted it. It’s been a year, and Tony still couldn’t get Steve out of his head. Even with his situation with Peter, and Pepper, and what was left of the ‘Avengers’. 

He felt himself slowly sit at the chair behind him, while keeping his eyes glued to the super-soldier. His gaze then followed the rope along the board, taking in every piece of information that he was witnessing. Tony really was trying to paint the ‘big’ picture before him. 

Happy’s gaze did not leave the philanthropist the entire time. He knew Tony was hurting, even if he didn’t want to admit it. His feet guided himself over to his friend, and he sat a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I wasn’t really going to show you this, until I thought you were comfortable enough, but I think you need it now, man.” He began, “I know you and Pepper still aren’t going too well, and all of this, is just more or so for paperwork.”. Happy pointed to the board before spinning Tony around, so that the philanthropist could look at him directly. 

“But, Tony I think you need some time for yourself. Go off, and take a few vacation days just for yourself. Do something for you and you only.” He stated calmly. 

Tony felt a smile creep on his face. But his calming words weren’t enough for him to listen. It reminded him of when Steve used to use his Captain America persona to get him to open up. The pain struck his chest, and so he threw the thought out. 

“Thank you, Happy. But I can’t. Not with all of this on my mind.” Tony croaked, before spinning his chair back around playfully, and stood back up to the board. 

Happy stood beside him for a while, before leaving the room, letting Tony with his thoughts. As he closed the door, he felt defeated that his calming voice didn’t get him to leave with him. But it’s Tony Stark. Happy knew that a few calming words weren’t really going to do much, besides for a half-assed decline. 

Tony stayed in his place, while still trying to figure out what the trio were trying to tell him. A few more minutes passed of gazing and studying, and he felt the defeat wash over him. He felt his head droop as his eyes stared at his feet, deep in thought. 

‘Pepper, Steve, Peter.’ He thought. The three names that gave him the biggest headache and heartache. One was a love he wanted back, One was a prodigy who looked up to the wrong person, and the other was a friend who broke his heart. A friend who was giving him clues, but clues to what?!

His eyes fell upon the board again, and he now looked to the words: Scotland, England. He knew where they were, that they were at least okay. Maybe he could convince them to come back. To try and forget the petty bullshit of last year’s event in Germany. 

He could forgive the events of Germany that much was true. Siberia on the other hand, might take a little longer though. Too much internal pain for that one to be completely let go of. Or really to be dealt with. 

Tony felt his hand graze the burner phone in his pocket, not realizing that his hand went there in the first place. And as he pulled it out, he kept his eyes upon the device, and grazed his thumb across the side slit. Wanting to hear and see, the top shoot up, and the screen brighten his face. 

For whatever reason, Tony never left home without it. It always stayed in his left pocket, ready for the call. The call that would be filled with yelling, screaming, rage, and even fury. But then it would calm, and the voices would lessen to a demand, until completely shattering into a tone of remorse, and sorrowful pity. 

He did, he really wanted to open it up, and see the name, Steve Rogers, with that number below it. But to hear his voice again, would only bring back pain. And to Tony, it still felt too early. 

He huffed in frustration and put the phone on the table. Before taking a sharp breath, and began to rip the board down, and taking the photos off of it. He then, unpinned the ropes, and ripped the printed number to shreds, before taking the pieces and putting them in a pile together. 

Once it was done, Tony sat on the floor, and huffed once more. It finally dawned onto Tony that maybe they didn’t want most people to know where they were. Maybe... just maybe... that they only wanted... Tony... to know where they were. And truth be told, the philanthropist actually felt a little flattered at the idea, of them posing for a photo, for him to see. 

Judging by certain clues on the board, and his own mindset right now, it finally gave Tony the confirmation that he needed. All the recent photos, so easily taken as if they deliberately stood in front of the photographer. Maybe, they did want Tony to see them, but only him. 

Some could say his assumptions were more for his benefit or state of mind. But it made him feel a bit better, knowing that they wanted to be seen by him. 

Tony took a deep breath, swallowed down some leftover emotion, and picked himself up. He glided his feet to the door, with the pictures, shredded number, and burner phone in his left pocket, and walked out of the door. As he did this though, he turned around and locked the room, not wanting anyone, not even Happy to see the mess he created. 

The philanthropist wanted to leave the room, almost like crept. A tomb to leave behind any leftover, residual, memory of what happened. And to leave behind him any evidence of the trio’s location. 

He kind of wishes he could take a match and just burn the room to the ground. But that’s a bullshit statement to the press, paperwork galore, and an angry Rhodey lecture of epic proportions, that Tony didn’t want to deal with. 

Tony finally made it outside to his car, and headed out to a lake, a few yards from the Avengers Compound. He felt hesitant at first, but cursed in aggravation, and eventually got out of his car, to the edge of the road. Looking out to the water, he stood in amazement at the sight of it. 

It was honestly breathtaking to say the least. If Tony had to bury some secrets anywhere, he’d pick this spot from now on.

Pulling the pictures, and shredded number out of his pocket, but leaving the burner phone there. The philanthropist looked back to the water. Piece by piece he threw the shredded paper into the water. Then Sam, and Natasha’s pictures followed. 

And finally, he held the photo of Steve Rogers in his hands, ready to part from it. Yet his hands did not move. They just stayed in place, and softly grasped the picture. 

A part of him wanted to keep it, hold onto it. Just at least for comfort, knowing that Steve is still being Steve. That he’s not dead in a ditch somewhere; not trying to stay away from his duty as a hero; not, forgetting about Tony. 

He felt his hand tremble, as the photo fell from his hands and soaked into the water below. His eyes filled with some exhausting teardrops. He needed this, even if it was painful. 

Tony knew where they were, but now, no one else knew. And they weren’t going to know. The location of Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Sam Wilson, were now only known by Tony Stark. And that was something he cherished between him and his ex-friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add this early, because I’m nice! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! And yes, I changed the title of the story, as well as some tags. Don’t forget to leave a kudos! Stay Safe!


	15. Scotland, England

Some months later...

Steve felt himself groan, as he awoke to the sun blinding his eyes. He would've considered it a beautiful sight to see, if it wasn't masked over with the putrid smell of the motel room. Raising his hand, he let it rest on his face, before sitting up altogether. 

Once up though, he usually used this time to reflect, but could feel the wave of nausea hit him like a bullet. And so, he flew to the bathroom in a quick haste. 

He tripped and stumbled through the small room, that was littered with papers, some mechanical pieces, and Cap's suit. For which, he threw it there as a sign of pure exhaustion from yesterday's events. 

The trio had been following a lead with some illegal distribution, in a sea fair town just off the coast of Scotland. And of course, the main distributor was none other than... Hydra. What they were distributing, was still a mystery to them. 

Steve barely made it to the toilet before last night's food came hurdling from his stomach. The utter retching sound he made, was disgusting, to say the least. But vomiting wasn't the only thing corrupting his body at this moment. 

His body shook with a vengeance. He sweated profusely, and chills/numbness enveloped his feet, legs, and face. Yet, he knew it. He knew why this was occurring, and he honestly felt like punching himself in the gut for it. You know, if it wasn't for the already pain subsiding there for substitution. 

Food poisoning, an ugly repercussion of uncooked meat, followed by rancid oysters. He knew they had a funny smell to it, as the odor hit his nostrils. But what was he to do? Sit there and not eat?! No, the soldier needs his protein anyway he can get it. Even if the food seems rancid. 

'You gotta eat, when you gotta eat...' Sam would tell him. Just before he would make his trip to the bathroom. Except his version of food poisoning was more towards destroying the toilet. And yes, this has happened before, but usually not through delivered food. 

Natasha, just simply never ate it. She would take quick trips in and out of town, for her meals. Gathering together the essential meats, fruits, and sometimes grains. But only enough for her. 

As when she'd make her return, she used to offer it to the boys. Who would politely decline as they wanted to take the hit for the team. Which of course, was responded with her comment, "You guys are seriously dumb! Like for real?!". 

Steve and Sam knew that making themselves sick for food that was found in garbages, so that they wouldn't be spotted, and for Nat to be the only one heading out for actual food, was enough for them. And plus, their stealth-like skills are not as advanced as Natasha's. 

But in all seriousness, thank god for delivery. The trio, since there time in exile, has never tried to sit in a restaurant. Or even, run out in public without either being wrapped up in stealthy disguises, or ordering delivery with the few cents they have. 

And for last night, the group didn't want to risk heading out, as they had already traveled a good distance with the lead they were tipped on. For which, it lead to the decision to stay in and order some seafood. 

But Steve normally doesn't get sick like this, really at all. Since the serum, he hasn't had to deal with the many issues he had had beforehand. I mean he did get sick from time to time, but he hasn't felt this nauseated in a long time. It was odd. 

As the last dry heave left his mouth, Steve held his stomach in hopes that was the last of it. A few tiny chunks left in his beard. He sat his head in the bathtub behind him, and braced his knees upon the toilet for support. 

Then came the cavalry, with the sound of Sam, and Natasha, awaking and scurrying their feet toward him. But as they reached the opened door, they could see the super-soldier resting quietly. 

"I guess those Cumbrae Rock Oysters decided that toilet water was easier to swim in." Sam teased. 

Steve lifted his middle finger in response, with an exaggerated gasp, from Sam and Nat, following that. 

"Steve Rogers we do not use that kind of profanity in this household." Nat joked. 

The soldier let a chuckle loose, but instantly regretted it. The oysters really did fight back, and this was delivered food. Again, Steve found it odd that simple seafood made him sick. Maybe it wasn't prepared right? Or the restaurant staff knew who he was, and thought poisoning him would be better than a conversation. 

"Well, when your predicament ends, we need you to come with us downtown, okay?" The Russian asked with her typical smirk glued to her face. 

Steve nodded, and the other two left to the kitchen for something other than Steve's choice of breakfast. The super-soldier laid there for a few more moments, before picking himself up and heading back to his room. He wasn't really hungry anyway. 

Sam and Natasha noticed it, but ignored it in silence. She grabbed the bread, and sat two pieces on a plate, ready for the toaster. While Sam took a bowl and began pouring cereal into it. 

"How do you think he's doing?" Natasha asked. 

"He's doing good for someone who's dealing with a lot," Sam answered quietly. Realizing that he might be listening. 

"I think he's putting a false face. I honestly believe he's hurting.". 

"Yea, but I mean we can't really call him on it though." Sam began, "Seriously Nat, I think it's because of Stark." 

"Yeah, I do too. I think whatever happened in Siberia, really affected them both." 

They stood silent for a moment. Waiting to hear a crack in the wood, or any sound of eavesdropping. No sound occurred. 

"Did Steve ever tell you what happened with him and Tony, a few years back?" Natasha asked. She didn't want to tell Sam. But she and Clint were really the only ones who knew of what happened. And it seriously was eating her up that she was, now, the only one who knew, between themselves. 

"Something with him and Tony that had made them act like idiots for a couple of days. But it wasn't anything big. I got that from Fury." Sam answered. 

Nat felt her eyes roll before she continued. "Well that something was kind of big.". 

As she began her recollection of the duo's miscellaneous act. Unbeknownst to them, a super-soldier could hear her recollection. He wasn't really eavesdropping, if he could hear her from the vents. 

And honestly he wish he didn't. 'Cause as she told her side, it brought back all those emotions with it. Steve shifted his body, on the hard bed, and stared off into the window. Letting Natasha's words, give him nostalgic memories to play in his subconscious. 

A few hours passed and the trio were already out of the apartment, bearing no mention of Natasha's retelling of past events, and were sitting quietly at an outside café table. The café sat in the center of a little village, where the before-mentioned Farmer's Market was currently being held. 

It wasn't anything luxurious, just a simple set of shops, sardined together. Dozens of tourists enveloping the shacks with money to spend and stomachs to fill. One was selling meat, which honestly made Steve's stomach turn. Another sold fruits, the other, blankets and wardrobe. A few down further were selling some Avengers merchandise. 

Which the trio did look into, once they discovered this market a month ago. It made them feel good, that most people still believed in them. But it sent Steve down a mad spiral in nostalgia, to Siberia. And boy did it make his spine shiver in remembrance. But today, long after those events, everything seemed fine. But the Ex-Avengers knew that looks can be deceiving.

Suddenly, a sudden ruckus, from a few shops down, caught their attention. Sam sent one of his drones to scope the situation. If it wasn't urgent, or anything to deal with their lead. Then why risk being caught for a couple of stolen oranges, at a farmers market. 

The only time they had discussed being seen was for their plan, for Tony. Nat and Sam being the masterminds of said plan, with Steve just kind of tagging along with it. The duo did hope that Tony would catch onto their little 'wink', with these publicity stunts. 

Mostly for him to know about the lead. They actually stumbled onto this lead, when Natasha and Sam were waltzing through the farmer's market and found a booth filled with just crates. Feeling suspicious, the duo sneaked a peek into one, that was surprisingly, open. 

But before they could decipher what they were seeing. An older man slammed the crate shut, and started cursing them in Russian. Which of course, Natasha stood smugly, as she could understand most of what he was calling them. While Sam just stood dumbfounded, and honestly wanted to just rip the damn box in half, to see what was inside. 

He swore up and down to Steve, once they came back to the apartment, that it looked like a weapon. And not surprisingly, Steve believed him. Even though he didn't want to. 

The Avengers are dismantled. If Hydra is back to its old schemes, then they'll need help. But, who's help? Tony surely isn't ready for a reunion, with Thor and Bruce still M.I.A. None the less, they needed to get someone's attention.

And that someone was Tony Stark. They needed Tony to know. And maybe... just maybe... he would grow past his resentment, mostly towards Steve, and help them. Yet it also would catch Hydra off guard. 

Everyone knows that the Avengers are broken. And that 'Iron-Man' and 'Captain America' are seriously in shambles, in terms of friendship. However, if they could put their issues past them, they could catch Hydra before anything more sinister would take place. 

Another reason for the trio to get Tony's attention, was for him to know that they were okay. Mostly Natasha, who still felt a somewhat friendship was between him and her. For Sam, it was more or so, just for following Nat. And getting to flip Tony off, for making him sleep in shitholes for the past few months. 

But for Steve, it was honestly so much more. He wanted Tony to know that he forgave him. That he forgave him, for not forgiving himself. 

There were many days where he just wanted to pick up the burner phone, in his right pocket, and call him. But not even that, he wished he could talk to him, like face to face. 

A year of resentment is too much for someone like Steve. And truthfully, it was never even resentment. It was sorrow, regret, a bit of misery, and even some pity. He hated how he kept that secret from Tony. On the other hand, Steve was protecting Bucky. What else was he to do? 

But with that question, his mind shot him back to their situation in the farmers market. Steve honestly felt a bit of annoyance by it. He wanted to stay in his mind, in his thoughts. His thoughts toward Siberia, toward Tony Stark. 

The escalation, occurring a few yards from the Ex-Avengers, was in fact, their lead with Hydra. So the trio dispersed and quietly approached the ongoing riot. Natasha scurried through the crowds, and stopped abruptly once she noticed the two men standing before her. One with an eye missing, and the other with a beard similar to Steve's. Holding the weapons that Sam was right about. 

They were similar weapons the Chitauri used at them. But we're now modeled to a modern AK-47. Blue/purple energy tubes grazed the side of the gun. And with the final touch, they were all with Hydra symbols embedded in them. 

"Guys, it's weapons their distributing. Be careful!" She urges them over their comms. 

But regretted it, as the two men shot their weapons toward her in response. She flipped upward, dodging the energy blasts. More blasts sent her toward the crowds. She needed to get the civilians away. So she ushered the people away from the crazed men. 

The boys got the message, and were grouping to a back alley behind the market. They had noticed a couple of men go behind the booth, and to this alley. But did not expect the sight before them once they arrived. Two trucks sat quietly, with a few dozen men speaking in Russian, to a few people opposite them. 

Steve did hand motion for Sam to fly to the other side. His companion nodded in response, and quietly flew to the other side undetected. Steve held his hand to his ear, ready to call Nat. 

But one of the men, apparently noticed Sam's flyby and yelled at the others to start loading up. 

"Nat, we need you! We here over on the right side of the Market." Sam stated in the comms. Steve and him met in the middle, and instantly began fighting the guards already there. 

"I'm on my way-" Natasha felt her arm get violently tugged as she fell to the ground below. The man, with the eye missing, stood above her, trying to dismantle her disguise. But she instantly took his arm, and lifted herself above him.

And then, took her elbow and jammed it into the man's shoulder. The eyeless man groaned in pain, as he crumbled to the ground. With his companion taking a few more shots toward Widow. 

Barely missing each, she slid beneath the bearded man, and kicked his feet out from under him. Nat quickly got back on her feet and went to grab one of the weapons. Once in her hands, it felt familiar to her. And that's what scared her the most about them. 

She took a few shots toward the men, and missed horribly. Needless to say, deforestation is Black Widow with a Hydra weapon. The two hydra men almost laughed in response. 

"What?! Like you could do better?!" She whined, before ducking away toward a crate. 

The two men just continued shooting to the crate. Cracks, and holes began to shrivel Nat's hiding spot.  
She slid to another, and they pointed their guns toward that crate. But this time, she lifted her gun toward them and shot away. 

Luckily, she hit the man, with no eye, and slid to another crate. She peeled her head out again, with the other man nowhere in sight. 

"Shit! No!" She cursed. 

The other man ran down a nearby passageway on the left side of the market. And so, she followed in hot pursuit. 

Left, and Right, and then Right again, and then left once more, she efficiently kept up with the man. Down several passageways, and then eventually into an apartment complex, a few yards from the market. 

The building itself was red, with a least four floors and a rooftop. She swiftly headed inside and could see him heading up the main stairs. Following him, she continually looked up to see if he was heading up to the rooftop. 

But a door breaking open, and a few screams in response, made her realize that he broke into an apartment. Scaring her even more, than she already was with the situation. 

Once in the doorway, he had a gun to a little kid's head, with the mother and her baby cowering in the kitchen. Natasha was about to protest, but the man hit the gun to the back of the kid's head. "No!" She screamed, before following the man into one of the bedrooms. 

As she reached the doorframe, she noticed the window wide open, and the sound of metal clacking outside of it. The man stupidly took the fire escape, up to the rooftop. Nat actually smugly smiled, and crawled through the window. She noticed that he was a few flights up, and so she flew up each stairway. 

Eventually meeting him near the middle, she tackled the man. He got a few hits into her before she swung legs over the man's neck in typical Widow fashion. Twisting around the man's neck and before closing his throat in a death grip between her thighs. 

"Didn't see that coming, huh?!" She responded pridefully. 

The man's face grew red, and she unwrapped her legs from his throat, before getting a few good punches into him as well. She got him on his knees and held onto his collar with vengeance. 

"Теперь ты не против сказать мне, чего хочет Гидра с этим оружием, ты укол!" She uttered in Russian knowing the guy didn't obviously speak English. It roughly translated to 'tell me why Hydra wants with those weapons, you prick'. 

He looked to her in disgust and instantly smiled. The man then, cracked his throat and spit in her face. "Как насчет того, чтобы ты пошёл сам на себя, сука!" He responded disgustingly. Which this roughly translated to 'Go screw yourself, you bitch!'. 

She smiled at his lame response, but didn't realize the man's hands were still free. He grabbed her and tossed her over the rail. 

Yet in her descent, she was able to grab onto a piece of broken railing, and hung there. The man took this chance to run, and run he did. He fled past her, and ran from the building. Nat cursed once more, and pulled herself back over the railing, and fled down the fire escape. 

Before she could continue chasing him, the man was long gone. Nat looked around and fled back to the market. While heading back, she announced her dilemma over the comm. No response came. In fact it was just white noise. 

"Steve! Sam! Do you copy!" She screamed. 

No answer. She felt her breathing stop, and become irregular short intakes. But her entire body froze, once she entered into the market and looked to the shop. And noticed the other crates were missing. 

That means they took the weapons. And Steve and Sam aren't responding. 

"Oh, God..." She uttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys are staying safe! And. At. Home! Hope ur enjoying the story! Be safe, and well!


	16. ”What was she to do?”

Natasha stood puzzled, scared, and alone. Some of the townsfolk had resurfaced back to the market, slowly but surely. Along with some policemen asking some of them for information. 

"Cap... Sam... please, if you hear this!" She insisted, "Please, just give me a sign. Anything...". 

White noise is all that filled her ears. It's static sound made her stomach twist and turn. What was she to do? 

She had no knowledge of anything. No clues, no more leads, nothing at all. Just herself, a few bruises, and a super-soldier and his winged companion missing. Seriously, she was screwed, and desperately needed help. But from where? 

The Avengers are broken. Any inch of government involvement would have her back in prison, or maybe worse. 

Her thoughts kept her company, as she headed back to their motel and sat in Steve's bedroom. Of course, trying to hide the fact that she was slowly sinking into herself. Thinking, and thinking, she rubbed one of her hands around her aching left shoulder. 

Who could she talk too? Wanda or Vision? No, she hasn't heard from them in a while. Possibly Shield? That one hasn't been much help either. Thor or... Bruce? That would be just plain awkward. 

She huffed in annoyance. Laying her body down on the bed, she still kept to her thoughts. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" She yelled. Not caring of any who could hear her. 'Maybe... Tony?' The thought flashed in her mind. Giving her a quick way to decline it. 

'No, No that's asking too much! Especially in our current situation!' She huffed again, this time with a growl-like tone. 

Natasha really was in a shithole right now. But she had someone she could ask. She could ask, and if he declined, then... that's that! So instead of asking for help from anyone she didn't know personally. She was, gently, going to suggest to Tony, over the phone, for his guidance. Not immediately though. 

It had been a year now since she talked to the philanthropist. She didn't even know how to word her response. Nevertheless, she found a phone, dialed his number, and waited. Thankfully she knew of the ex-playboy's number from a few years back, and ironically didn't think she needed to have it memorized. 

The dialing sound stopped, and she heard his voice. The flooding memories of Germany and the Accords followed soon. Which is why, she sounded rather quiet when she answered his 'hello' with a 'hi'. 

"Who is this?" He answered groggily. Voice filled with the croaking sensation of someone who just got up from a well-deserved nap. 

"It's me... Nat." She didn't mean to sound excited. But truthfully she was. An inch of hope was enough for her. 

Silence befell them both. Tony being flabbergasted at the fact that she called him. And Natasha with her weak response, and soft tone. Which, was so unlike her. 

"What do you need?" Tony asked matter of factly. He knew that if she called, they needed him. 

It honestly made Natasha a little sad, that his response was so dry. Usually, Tony's tone with anything he would say, was always so full of life and his charming, spunky attitude. 

And yet, here was his response that sounded practiced, no meaning, and almost lost. 

"Tony... Listen, I-We have a situation" She mumbled, before The philanthropist interrupted. 

"Look, I saw the pictures. The ones that you and... 'them' took. Before you go on, I just wanted to ask... why did you do that?". 

Natasha's stomach did a second flip, as he said 'them'. As if he was speaking about creatures. Creatures that lie, and wreak havoc among those who seek to find life. 

But the ache didn't last, as she had to tell him of their situation. One, that she needed him. 

"Tony. That's not important right now." She vocalized again, voice breaking and cracking. "They're gone. I don't know where they went. We were following a lead with Hydra, and now Steve and Sam are missing." 

Tony for once, was left sheepishly silent. They were in danger. And not just that, two of them were possibly kidnapped, they needed his help. Steve and Sam needed his help. 

Before he could respond, a wave of horrific flashes hit his subconscious. More specifically, his kidnapped days, and that bloody cave from Iraq. 

But these flashes were now filled with Steve and Sam being tortured. Left hungry, and slowly dying from malnutrition and dehydration. But the worst part of it all, was when the flashes correlated to his vision. The vision that was given to him by Wanda. 

He still never really forgave her for it, but was willing to put it behind him. And truly, it was becoming more and more apparent that it might come true. Maybe it wasn't meaning that all the Avengers didn't die at once, but over time. 

That revelation made his skin crawl. The vision was coming true. But it didn't mean that he was going to let it. 

"Tony... Tony... Are you there?" Natasha asked persistently. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Tony got up from his bed and headed to the living area of the mansion. Pepper, who finally forgave him, was still sleeping quietly in the bedroom. 

In the last few weeks, Tony was able to mend his relationship with Pepper. But was put on probation by her. Which pretty much consisted of one thing. Iron Man would be temporarily put out of service. 

Even though she understood his duty, she was always the one to pick up the pieces after his or the Avengers takedowns. With Sokovia being the straw that broke the camels back. 

But since then, Tony hasn't really needed to use his 'Iron-Man'. Not with Spider-Man in America, Iron-Patriot in the Middle East, Thor with Space, and with the Ex-Avengers handling things outside of Scotland. Yet, here we are. 

Tony rubbed his head in annoyance. And sighed into the phone. "Natasha, I want to help. I do." He asserted before Natasha cut him off. 

"No, Look, Tony, I know you and Steve aren't on speaking terms! But I need you, and him, to swallow your pride! I need your help, please. I don't have anyone else.". 

"What about Wanda or Vision, aren't they out there with you?" He griped a bit too loud. 

"I haven't spoken to them in weeks. Last I heard they were heading up north." She admitted, "I told them to keep in contact, but they aren't holding up their end of the bargain.". 

Tony similar huffed, and laid his back upon the couch. A few seconds dragged on. He had to tell her no. The philanthropist couldn't risk losing Pepper again. But at the same time, he was worried about them. Worried for Steve. 

"I'm sorry. I really am, Nat. But I made a promise to Pepper. I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again." He confessed softly. 

Seconds passed. Natasha felt herself get angry. She was seriously considering cursing Tony, even in Russian. Yet she didn't. She completely understood where he was coming from. And like she thought, it was too much to ask him. 

"I understand..." She croaked. Even though she didn't want to. She knew of his struggle to keep his relationship with Pepper, whole. But maybe her plan or reasoning for Tony to help, mostly comprised of his and Steve's past. A part of her wanting their past to be the reason he comes back to them, to Steve. 

"Nat, I can still help over here. I have some clever people who can help track them down." He assured the Russian. 

"Okay, that's fine. And I do understand. Like you said, you just got her back. I don't want to take that from you. I'll try and reach Wanda or Vision again, and see if they will respond." She voiced. 

Tony's pitiful protests were silenced as she hit the 'end call' button. Whilst throwing the phone across the room. The anger came back. 

'How could he be so selfish?! Then again, it's Tony Stark! He always thinks of himself! Seriously?! Is he willing to let them be tortured or worse, just so that he can stay with Pepper?!' Her thoughts suddenly seemed to swarm her. 

Once it was all 'said and done', she felt the anger leave her. Letting the remorse, and pity for the man follow. I mean, she knew of another reason why he wouldn't want to help. But for keeping a relationship that was already rocky, to begin with, just astounded the Russian. 

Natasha laid, once more, upon the bed, quiet and thinking. Suddenly a revelation hit her like a bullet. She could think of a plan. Or hell, she can try and find the clues herself. 

'Wait, I can find them myself. Yeah, I can do this. I don't need, Tony, Wanda, or Vision.' She thought pridefully. 

'I am Natasha Romanov, trained spy, and assassin.' She picked up a photo of them a few years ago. It was on the floor near Steve's open bag. Natasha's face grew a smirk. 

And in the process, she headed back out to find some answers, anyway she could. Natasha was going to find them.

{Somewhere in Inverclyde}

The pain... the pain was the first thing that Steve felt. It was most apparent around his right temple. A trickle of blood dripping from said spot. His eyes barely opened to see a once familiar place, as his eyes came into focus. It was a circular type of tunnel, with pipes along the sides. It was an Air Raid Shelter. 

Steve suddenly thought he was dreaming. Was he back in the ’40s again? Did he somehow turn back time and come back to the life he once knew? Or was everything with the Avengers, with Natasha, Sam, and Bucky, with Tony... all a realistic dream. 

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Maybe this was a dream? He was probably still in the hotel room, sleeping soundly. Natasha and Sam arguing on what to watch on the poor television they had. The Avengers still broken, with Tony still hating him for life. 

Nonetheless, each reality would be heartbreaking. He would be losing something or really someone if he picked the one that he wanted to return too. All of this was Steve Rogers’ mindset right now. 

It was quickly diminished, once he noticed Sam across from him. The super-soldier looked to his friend in anguish, then gazed around the tunnel to see if any guards were around. There weren’t any. So Steve sighed in relief and looked back to his companion. Wings were missing, he was bloody and his hands were tied around one of these pipes. 

The super-soldier immediately glanced at his hands and could see them tied together as well. It was wrapped with seriously weak rope. So as if it was paper, the rope broke, and the soldier headed to his friend. 

"Sam... Sam... Sam, come on man!" He whispered energetically. 

Nothing. He was breathing, Steve was sure about that. The soldier slightly patted the man’s cheek to get a reaction. “Sam! Come on, Sam... Hello?!” He urged. 

His little taps now became literal slaps, until Sam finally surfaced from his subconscious. 

He jerked awake, eyes bulging, and filled with rage. His fists already balling and ready to go for some good swings to the unclear assailant before him. They soon softened, once he was able to make out who was in front of him. A smirk appeared, on his face, along with a wave of his right hand. Which, showed a cut on his palm. 

"What the hell happened?! God, what I'd give for a pillow right now!" He wisecracked. 

Steve chuckled and ripped the rope from his hands. Carefully lifting his friend up, they limped to one end of the tunnel, hoping to find an exit. 

“Rogers, where the hell do you think you're going?” Sam protested. His friend just shushed him, and they continued their trek down the tunnel. 

In all honesty, Steve knew exactly where he was going. There was a little bit of pride in him, that he at least been in one of these things before. And can remember how to leave one. But it also left him nostalgic of that time. It instantly reminded him of the war. Of Peggy. 

Now that she was gone, Steve felt an emptiness in his heart. A longing for someone like her. Sharon tried to be that, but Steve knew of his true feelings for the woman. And they weren't romantic. Leaning more towards appreciative. 

And yes, he was seriously psycho-analyzing his love life right now. I mean, they didn't have anything else to do. There were no hydra agents around. Which was strange? And truthfully, his thought process was surely clouding the sheer silence that was in the tunnel. 

The two men finally had reached the stairway, at the end of the tunnel, leading up to the surface. And as the sun temporarily blinded them, the scene before them, made the two duck for cover. 

Standing before them, but thankfully didn't see them, were hundreds of Hydra agents. All of which were facing the opposite direction of the shelter, and were equipped with those weapons. 

They stood a few yards away from the shelter, and at least were occupied in listening to a man on a podium. Yelling all in Russian, probably convincing them that they’ll take over the world, blah, blah, blah. ‘Seriously, don’t they get tired from these speeches?’ The super-soldier thought. 

Steve and Sam crawled to a conveniently placed bush, along the sides of the shelter. Amongst the shelter and Hydra associates, there was a beat-up, 5-story building, a few bunkers, and trucks loaded with more agents. 

But what most dumbfounded the duo, was at the fact, that it was easy. It was so easy to break out, and leave the shelter. That’s when it finally dawned on them that it was a setup. They wanted them to think that they had an upper hand. 

"Shit, what the hell are we going to do man?!" Sam grumbled angrily. 

Sam didn't have his wings, let alone his weapons. Steve didn't have his shield, which was for a completely irrelevant reason. His suit was tattered, and he could feel the pain, around his head area, grow with vigorous relevancy. 

"Oh God..." he expressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this does have Tony in it. But truthfully, who else would Nat call? Anyway, more is coming, and yes it will get a little ugly, and action-packed. 
> 
> Hope you Guys are doing well! Don’t forget to leave a comment, and a kudos!


	17. A Continually Failing Plan

It never occurred to the super-soldier of how many times he put himself in seriously dire situations. Truly, from what happened in Germany, Siberia, and now this?! And in those situations, would have to be saved in the process, or be used as a 'tie-breaker'. Steve was surely on his way to becoming a damsel in distress. 

But this was probably his worst royal screw up. He knew that it was futile in trying to stop those trucks at the farmers market. That it was too easy, and efficient, in their escape from the shelter. 

And that their seriously noticeable hiding spot, hasn't been compromised yet. 'Cause from this bush, their entire plan could be compromised. But Steve Rogers was always the one for taking some risks. Which was something he should look into, for changing. 

But as he and Sam, crouched and silent from their hiding spot, listened to the hydra agent's ramblings. Even in Russian, Steve was able to pick up on a couple of things the crazed man would say. All thanks to a certain, red-head, assassin, who was probably snapping necks as we speak. 

With every sentence, the agent ejected from his mouth, Steve could detect a few words from each. And he pretty much found out what the madman was preaching. 

"Weapons... to... port city?... Ullapool?!" He mumbled, with that last one coming out to unintentional yell. 

"What?" 

"They're heading to Ullapool to ship the rest of the weapons." Steve couldn't believe what he was configuring. He actually, timidly, smiled with some pride. ‘I’ll have to thank Nat, for those lessons in learning Russian!’ He thought. 

"And we should care, why?! Shouldn't we be... I don't know... leaving?!" Sam protested. 

“Yes, but I remember Ullapool. From my war days. If that’s where they are sending the weapons, then it should be a piece of cake. Considering the fact that at least know the place.”. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do. But uh... cap do you not remember that you took a power nap for 100 years, and it’s probably completely different from what you remember?!” Sam complained. 

Steve just gave his friend an annoying glance, before realizing that the hydra agent had stopped talking. Come to think of it, everything seemed to stop. The super-soldier really didn't want to look beyond that stupid bush. But there his eyes went, against his mouthing protests. 

The agents weren't looking to them, which was good... Right? Yet they were certainly listening, looking all around, searching for the loudmouth soldier, and his low voiced companion.

"We need to move..." Sam really tried to make it as quiet as possible. But it sounded like his voice was put through a megaphone, so loud, dogs could hear him, miles away. 

Sam felt a 'Shit!' leave his lips as the duo were caught. The hydra agents turned their attention to the two idiots, and sent their gun blasts toward them. They had surprisingly dodged most of them, but some were wildly close, in terms of impact. 

The two were dashing toward the massive building on their right, hoping any weapons were inside. And truthfully, their hiding spot would at least be now made out of stone, not twigs and leaves. 

Sam was surprisingly ahead of his companion, for their dash to the building. Which in hindsight wasn't smart, considering the higher chances of them being shot at, were growing with every passing minute. 

Sadly, Steve's odds were met, when a shot blast sent him sprawling onto the ground. With a bloody wreckage near his abdomen, ever so present. Sam tended to his friend and picked him up quickly. 

More running ensued, with the duo luckily reaching a back area of the building, just as a few gun blasts were hairs away from them. 

Once inside, the two tried to catch their breaths. Whilst, Sam looked for weapons, really any kind. However, the tool they were in, was anything but helpful. A few cabinets, were on the back wall, with some boxes atop a marble counter. ‘This must’ve been a kitchen.’ Sam thought. 

His feet galvanized him, as he rummaged through the empty drawers, finding nothing at all. “Son of a bitch! We have to head further inside!” Sam stated aggravatingly. 

Steve, who was barely standing, simply nodded. The wound was surely not a simple nick. The pain that usually can after the adrenaline was certainly there, and it made Steve’s body wither in agony. 

He winced a few times when he tried standing fully back up, with Sam running to his aid. The quietness of their encounter was soon being obliterated by the weapons that made their female companion's blood run cold. 

The winged-soldier took one of Steve's arm and swung it around himself, and carried the super-soldier through the darkened building. 

Various rooms filled with crates, cobwebs, food wrappings, and the invading presence of the gun blasts. Smashing the glass windows, and sending strobes of energy to wreck anything in its path. 

It was almost like a maze of sorts. Curved hallways, that eventually nowhere, with rooms all around. They smelled like rancid meat, and piss galore. But it didn’t matter to Sam, he had to save his friend and himself. Even if said friend, felt like a semi, ever so leaning on him. 

Eventually, the two stumbled (And no, I’m not exaggerating) into a room, that thankfully had no outside windows. It was dusty, the putrid odor was present, with it being almost pitch black in there. 

"We need... to find some weapons... and... get to... higher ground!" Steve uttered. 

Sam nodded and softly laid his friend on a wall that faced away from their enemy. He swiftly looked through some crates in the room, next to Steve, with the agent's gun blasts becoming more present, vast in numbers. 

The winged-soldier was able to pry open a crate with ease, as he had found a crowbar, coincidentally, on the floor near him. ‘Oh wow! Thank you, Universe!’ He thought smugly. More luck seemed to be on their side, as this crate had some hydra guns inside. He pulled out, at least two, and through them to his injured friend. 

"Grab them!" Sam yelled as his attention was toward the agents now in the hallway next to them. 

Steve did as he was told, and picked himself up from the glass stained floor. More movement from the hallway. 

Sam made his way back to Steve and grabbed a gun. Like Natasha, the gun felt familiar to him, so he was able to figure out how to operate it rather quickly. Even pondering at the fact, on how Hydra was able to create such technology. But then again, it’s Hydra, what do we expect. 

Steve was able to ease into the pain, thanks to the serum, and had his gun aimed for the door, leading out the hallway, with Sam following his friend's actions. Silence befell the room, ignoring the sounds of the trucks outside, leaving the compound. Which was more terrifying to Steve, than the situation they were in. 

The door flung open, and energy blasts smoked the room up. Some hydra agents fell to the floor, while the duo retreated to the next room. Unharmed, the two men took this chance to strategize their escape plan. 

Steve went down a second hallway, and Sam went to the right into another room. The two remaining hydra agents dumbly followed the separated men. 

As Sam entered his room and looked around for an exit, there wasn't one; his assailant entered inside. Sam shot his weapon, but it misfired. The agent just took his, and smashed it to the winged-soldiers right leg. 

He felt it give, but not before his right fist got a good shot at the agent's mouth. The man stumbled back just enough for him to trip over his feet. He crashed onto his back, with Sam toppling over him. 

His fists smashing any inch of body he could see. Almost like a rage monster, Sam felt himself go haywire on this man. That is until he could hear his companion grunting in pain. 

Sam's rage disappeared instantly. He grabbed the gun and flew to his friend. Trips, stumbles, and near falls, befell his path to defend his companion. 

Once there, Steve was on the ground with his assailant above him. His hands around the super soldier's neck, and his knee lodged in the soldier's wound. Leaving Steve in a silent, croakily, scream. 

Sam dove onto the man and tried his hardest to lift the agent off his friend. The added help, was all Steve needed to lift the man from him, and his wound, and toss them back like a rag doll. 

The agent, and Sam stumbled into the foyer, both crashing into the staircase. With the agent down, Sam and Steve took this time to bind his hands quickly, and lift him onto his feet.

"Скажите нам, куда направляются ваши грузы ?!" Steve demanded in his best Russian accent.

"What?" The agent responded confused. 

Steve reiterated his statement before the agent cut him off.

"No you idiot, I mean what the fuck do you mean?" The agent stated in his thick accent. 

"Oh! See he knew, what, I was saying. He just didn't understand, what I meant." Steve looked to his companion, who gave him a 'You're stupid' look. 

"Okay, thanks Rosetta Stone... let me intervene." Sam stated before giving his demand. 

"Sorry about that. Really, Now... your gonna tell us where your shipments are heading to?! Right now!".

The man looked at them with pride, even smiled, with trickles of blood seeping from his busted lips. He sipped some of the blood into his mouth, and then spat it onto Sam’s face. 

“Hail Hydra!” He uttered, before he escaped Sam’s grip, and grabbed his gun. 

Before the two men could protest, the gun went off, and the hydra agent laid on the floor beneath them. 

Steve and Sam just stood for a moment. Blankly staring at the dead agent. “What the hell are we going to do now,” Sam stated softly. 

“I don’t know. But staying here ain’t an option.” The super-soldier addressed before he, and Sam, headed back outside. 

The pain in Steve’s side seemed to subside, and the blood stiffened and dried quickly. Seriously, thank everything holy for the serum. 

Once the duo carefully walked outside, the trucks were gone, the agents were gone, everything was gone. It was as if nothing was there. A ghost town for sure. 

Another curse word fell from Sam’s lips, with Steve following with one of his own. The two just looked around and tried to find any signs of a vehicle nearby. Nope. I guess their luck ran all out. 

“I guess we’re walking,” Sam stated with some annoyance. 

“I guess we are. Hope your up for a run. Just know I’m always-” Steve quipped before Sam interrupted. 

“Yeah, I know on my left! Are you ever gonna give that up?”. 

“Nope. Might as well get used to it.” He stated with a smirk. 

And so, the duo headed into the woodland, beyond the shelter, and waited for anything to hopefully pick them up. Well, maybe not everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know, it’s meant to be short. The next one will be longer, and more dialogue driven. ‘Cause we finally get some Sam and Steve friendship time! Yay! And yes their conversations are about Tony. 
> 
> Anyway, the story is coming to a close soon. Hope your ready for the final chapters coming. I have been working on them, since I published the first seven chapters. The aforementioned smut chapter is the longest chapter, running at a span of 6,000 words, and maybe more-can’t decide. 
> 
> The endgame is coming, and I hope ur guy’s hearts are ready! Hope y’all are safe, and staying home! ✌️🏻


	18. Steve and Sam

"My feet are absolutely killing me!" Sam didn't really understand, as to why he agreed walking through the woods, and alleyways was a smart choice. 

"Quit griping, we're almost back. I, at least, remember this part of town." Steve complained. 

After a few hours of jogging, running, then just lazily dragging on through the forest. Steve and Sam weren't even on the same playing field as exhausted. 

As the sun had set, the two had to pretty much navigate the last few yards of forest in the dark. Which, was filled with trips and stumbles as tree limbs, and roots, unintentionally (or maybe intentionally?) laid in their path. 

With the darkness, came the silence as well. Yet not for long. As Sam's attempt at comedic relief, complaints, or really any type of conversing was anything but helpful.

Regardless, Steve did enjoy it, at points. Even though their situation was seriously f-ed up. But their coincidental luck seemed to return, as the two men saw a nearby gas station; as they had finally reached the tree line. 

"Thank god!" Sam exasperated. 

The duo just dashed near the lit building. Steve making it to the front door first. Sam was just a few feet behind the super-soldier when he stumbled into the store. Steve was already talking to the woman behind the counter, who looked utterly annoyed at the fact that she was having to do her job. 

"Please, we need to use a cell-phone. It's urgent!" Steve pleaded. 

"There's a landline in the office, but it's not allowed to be used by customers." She stated with no emotion. 

Steve once again pleaded, with the woman rolling her eyes, and scoffing. It honestly astounded him. He knew from what he's heard from Tony, Nat, Sam, and just literally everyone else, that teenagers were a lot more uncaring and lazy than before. But this was just ridiculous. 

"Okay. Just don't say anything to my boss or I'll get fired." She argued. 

Steve thanked the woman, and he headed back into the office. It was small, little, thing. A chair, a desk with all sorts of paperwork atop it. There was a filing cabinet in the corner, with some of the drawers irresponsibly left open. And next to it was the phone, hanging innocently and calmly. 

The soldier rushed over to it and started dialing Natasha's number. Thanking himself profusely that he at least knew it. And even for a man from the 40s, it really made him feel old, when the attendant made it sound like this phone was ancient. When in reality, it was only a decade old. 

Steve stood in a severely, itchy-like, stance, with a face that read: impatient. Finally, the ringing on the other end-stopped, and surprisingly Natasha answered. 

He didn't think she's answer a phone call, that she didn't know so quickly. But then again, in times like this, if Natasha was given a call, she'd look into it. 

And so, here they are. Natasha still waiting for Steve's response. "I need you to answer, or I'm tracing this number!". Her voice sounded weak, but with a hint of strength. 

"Nat it's me. Steve, Steve Rogers. Sam's here too.". 

"Steve... oh my god, where have you two been?! I've been going bonkers over here! I thought you guys were in trouble, or dead, or, or-I just didn't know what happened to you guys. Like, I literally even called..." she stopped herself. Natasha didn't know if she wanted to give them that information, or at least Steve. 

"Called who?" He questioned. 

"T... Tony. I called Tony to see if he could help." She uttered. Still feeling the pain of his rejection. 

Steve stood silently. His mind went to so many things, so many memories, so quickly. He wanted to say, 'How is he?'. But his actual response was, "What'd he say?" with his tone being authoritative. 

"He said he couldn't. Mostly because of Pepper. I tried to convince him. But he wouldn't budge-yet... I... also understood where he was coming from.". 

"Yeah, I do too. I could see losing Pepper really took a toll on him." He addressed. 

And he was being honest. Steve knew Pepper was the world to Tony. And when they had that little conversation, before... before Germany. He could read Tony like a book. He was hurting. And Steve only just added to that. 

He literally broke the man. Broke his friendship, broke his trust... broke his heart. And that's truly one, of the very little, regrets Steve has in life. One that he hopes to fix in the near future. 

Steve, lost in his subconscious, had completely forgotten that he was on the phone, and wasn't alone in the room. Sam just waited for Steve to tell him what was going on. Or why he was just staring out into space. 

Sam lightly tapped his shoulder, which brought Steve back. Whilst, Natasha was yelling his name over the phone, getting more impatient with every "Steve" that left her lips. 

"Yeah, sorry, I'm here." He answered. 

"Did you hear what I said?" 

"Yes." He stated softly. 

"What’s going on?” Sam acknowledged. 

Steve looked to his friend, and once again became lost in his head. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Okay Natasha, me and Sam are at a gas station somewhere outside of the town. But, we are heading to Ullapool, which is where I want you to meet us.” Steve could see Sam’s ‘wtf’ expression with him mouthing a ‘what?!’. 

“I’ll give you details about where exactly to meet up, once you get there.” He disclosed. 

“Alright. I’ll bring some weapons along as well.” She added. Before the phone immediately hung up. 

Steve sat the phone on the receiver, and after some more inner thinking, finally looked to his friend. 

“I guess we’re going on a road trip.”. 

“We’re going to need a car. Which, if you haven’t noticed, we don’t have any.” Sam quipped. 

Steve smirked. “It’s a thing called asking.” He stated. 

The duo ran back out of the office, and up to the attendant. They had asked if there were any car dealerships around. She of course responded with a simple, “No.”. Still with that lazily, enthused tone of hers. 

But before Steve could question her again, a car pulled up to the shop. Now it was Sam who smirked, except his was more mischievous. 

Again, Steve was about to protest, but Sam was already heading into the parking lot. Luckily, the guy who owned the car was walking inside the store. Yet still gave the two bumbling idiots a ‘go to hell’ look. 

The two waited for the man to walk out of their line of sight. To which, he did. That was their indication to head into the, surprisingly unlocked, car. 

Steve quickly, went under the dashboard and began to Hotwire the car. A few times it sparked, but nothing happened. He muttered a few profanities, as he still tried to get the car to start. 

Suddenly, a shouting voice came from the store. “Okay, let’s hurry this up, please?!” Sam urged. 

A few more sparks, but still nothing. The man was closer to the car. His shouting getting angrier. Sam’s yelling getting more agitated. 

Finally, the spark came again, and the vehicle revved up. Which was sweet music to the super-soldier ears. 

He threw the car into drive, and drove the car out of the parking lot. The shouting man stopped halfway down the road, and just gave up. But not before giving them ‘the finger’. 

The duo smiled and laughed in response. Then came the jokes. “Did you see the guy’s face though. He was like, ‘Hey get back here! You assholes!’” Sam stated with the guy’s thick London accent. 

Steve’s smile suddenly went a little somber. “I do feel a bit bad. We really didn’t need to steal his car.”. 

“Steve, we needed the car. He probably has a ride somehow, someway. He’ll be alright.” Sam confided. 

The soldier gave him a nod. After a few minutes, the car ride grew silent. Steve could feel the silence begin to ‘irk him. But around 15 minutes would pass before the two men would speak. Mostly because Sam took a nap. 

Once he awoke, he asked ‘where were they?’. “We’re somewhere near Drumrunie. It’s close to Ullapool.” Steve speculated. 

“Cool.” Sam situated his body back into a comfortable position. Probably wanting to head back to sleep. 

But these last 15 minutes had Steve lost in his mind once again. He thought about several things. Several events in his life. People he’s touched, hurt, or be-friended. Yet one remained the most persistent. 

Tony. He knew Natasha told Sam about their ‘situation’. And honestly, he’s kind of glad she did. It was weighing on him, that he didn’t know the real reason why Siberia’s events were so much more personal. 

And even though, she told him everything. He wanted himself to tell his friend, his side. Really because, he wanted Sam to understand why he, Steve Rogers, was still so obsessed with Tony Stark after all this time. 

“Hey, can I tell you something,” Steve uttered softly. 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”. 

“Well... a lot of things, actually. Well, one thing in particular.” His voice got lower and lower the more he spoke. 

“This is about Tony, isn’t it?” Sam addressed. To which, Steve just sat shell-shocked. Was he that oblivious to his current misgivings? 

“How did you-”

“Nat told me what happened between you two. Back then, I mean.” Sam stated. 

‘Well I already knew that?!’ Steve wanted to say, but it came out as, “Oh.”. 

“Yeah. And look, man, I don’t judge you at all. I know that Tony and that girlfriend of his were still together, when you guys, you know, did your thing.” Sam added, “But Nat told me that you and he sorted it out. And that y’all we’re good.”. 

That last sentence made Steve feel bitterly awful, and cold. ‘We’re good.’ As in, no longer good. Probably so far from good, that it’s just plain bad. It was almost like a photo projector in Steve’s head. Sending flash images of his and Tony’s adventures together. 

All the way from their night out at his home in Brooklyn, to their altercation in Germany. Oh, how he hated that day. It made him feel sick to his stomach, every single time he would see Tony’s shocked and betrayed face. 

It took everything in him, to not give him some comfort right then and there. And that time, the philanthropist wasn’t tied down to a relationship. But he couldn’t. Tony was too hurt for anything. 

“Yeah, we were good. And truthfully, I don’t think we ever really did fix our issues. We just discussed it, and then, that was it. Nothing was ever done about it.” Steve admitted. 

“Did you have feelings for him?” Sam asked cautiously.

Steve sat silently. He looked through his ‘mind projector’ and tried to find his answer. 

“I think... I... maybe did, at one point. It was, when, I was telling him about my mother. And I just noticed him standing there, so intrigued, so interested in my life. And, it made me feel so good to tell him these intimate things with him.” He stated, “But, after Sokovia. The feelings never really attached. Which, was odd. They just kind of flew away like a lost memory.”. 

“Then Peggy’s funeral, and Sharon,” Sam added. Realizing that the funeral, must’ve been a factor of that. 

“Yup, her funeral was so hard for me. I didn’t even want to find love after that. She was my first love, someone I cherished most. And Sharon, I knew she liked me. But again, it wasn’t really anything to me.”. 

“Really? ‘Cause that kiss you two shared...” Sam felt a smirk appear on his face. 

“Okay, yes. But that was in the moment. Nothing more, nothing less.”. 

Sam chuckled a little before continuing with, “Uh-huh, yeah.”. 

Steve gave his friend a playful smirk and a returning finger after that. 

Sam took his finger and threw it down. In which, Steve instantly remembered himself doing that to Tony. The somber-ness filled his expression once more. 

“Oh sorry, did I do something?” Sam apologized. 

“No your fine. It just reminded me of Tony again.” He answered, “I know that it’s been a long time, Sam. But for some reason, I can never get that man out of my thoughts.”. 

“Look, you're just still, in like, repercussions of what happened. You feel bad. You want to fix things,” Sam acknowledged, before Steve cut him off. 

“I do. I really do. I want to help him. I... I miss him.”. 

“And that’s my point. You want to help him. You want to do all these things for him. Because you feel guilty. You miss him, you miss his friendship.” Sam attested, “Give it time, man. Eventually, you’ll hash your shit with him, and you guys can become friends again.”. 

Steve answered with another “Yeah.”. The car ride grew silent again. And this time it stayed. Sam was fast asleep when Steve arrived in Ullapool. 

A small port town, right outside of Scotland. It was a cute little thing. Some small shops, a leisure center, a museum, and a huge bay. It was a beautiful town, nonetheless. Honestly, Steve would consider resting here for the remainder of their exile, if you know, it wasn’t running a black market with hydra weapons. 

As he stopped the car near a hotel, he picked his phone out of his right pocket. Instantly, he realized it was the burner phone. He flicked the head of it up, and saw the name and number already there. 

Steve felt his thumb graze the call button. Could he do it? What would he even say to him? ‘Hey sorry for not telling about your parents dying, and breaking up the Avengers, and paralyzing you’re best friend for life!’. 

The head of the phone rested back onto the keypad. ‘Too early.’ He thought, ‘Maybe another time.’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friendship bonding! One more chapter before we jump ahead 4 years, and into the Endgame! Hope ur guys ready for it! 
> 
> Hope your guys are doing well, and safe. Especially with these horrible events with Miss Rona, and the riots about police brutality! Which needs to be talked about, since these police officers are just disgusting, and need to be brought to actual justice! Please, stay safe! ✌️🏻❤️


	19. A Victory with a Defeat

It was 7:30. The sun was disappearing beyond the horizon. Leaving a dark pink/blue hue to the sky above. The day already was leaving the team. And to them, their day seriously flew by.

Filled with dozens and dozens of plan discussions. Each one trying to find a solution, but ultimately failing by the time it got there. Steve being the most annoyed at this fact. 

"Seriously! We've faced worse situations than this. Like, why can't we think of a good plan." He stated while frustratingly shoving some fries in his mouth. 

Natasha and Sam agreed with the super-soldier. They knew they had faced worse. Way worse. But in those times, they had everyone. And now, they just have themselves. 

All these frustrations lied in their minds, as the team sat at an outside diner. They at least wanted to fill their stomachs before the upcoming battle. Mostly Steve, who was still cutting his food with some utensils. 

"I know, man. But, we also never dealt with these types of weapons either." Sam added. 

Steve nodded at this. Whilst shoving some more fries, impaled by the fork he used to cut them, into his mouth. 

Sam looked to the 'black widow' next to him. Finding his friend's usage of a fork for a burger and fries, kind of hilarious. Surely, he at least knew that you don't have to cut up a burger to eat it. 

It dumbfounding the 'winged-soldier' even more with the memory of a few years back. Back at the Brooklyn Diner, when Steve was with him, Happy, and Tony. And he at least ate whatever he had ordered that night, regularly. No fork cutting etiquette of any sort. 

Nat just shrugged, seeing as Steve's etiquette at the dinner table kind of adorable. Eventually, she looked out to the bay, sitting by them. Deep in thought. 

"Well, before we think of a plan. Shouldn't we try and figure it out, where, there selling their weapons?" Sam added.

Steve was about to answer, but Natasha finally interjected herself into their conversation. "I've already got that covered.".

"I contacted Stark, again. To see if he could be of any assistance with this little dilemma. And he was actually able to be of some help." She continued. 

"Well... what is he going to do?" Steve asked. 

It honestly felt weird to the super-soldier to be speaking of him in such a manner. As if there wasn't this distance between them. And it felt kind of nice.

"He said that he'll get some people he knows over here to help with finding their hideout. Like... undercover shit." Natasha felt that smug smirk of hers appear on her face. 

"And has he found anything?" Sam questioned. 

"Yes. He was able to find a nearby warehouse, of all places, that had some suspicious activity going on. He didn't know if it was directly linked to our situation. But to me, it's at least a start.". 

Steve and Sam nodded in response. "Alright. Let's go find this warehouse, and see if it's promising." Steve stated with his typical leader toned voice. 

They all agreed, and got up from their table. Steve being the kind person he is, leaving a tip for the waitress. 

Sam was the first to head outside of the diner, with Steve and Natasha following behind. "So, what are we going to do if this 'warehouse' is actually Hydra-filled?" Sam asked. 

"We fight. We destroy any weapons left. And keep all weapons from leaving the dock." Steve stated. 

Natasha smiled at his short response, while Sam just rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, and Natasha, thank you," Steve added. 

"For what?"

"For telling me about Stark... Tony." He uttered, "I know my headspace hasn't been the greatest since... what happened... in Germany.". 

"Look, man, we know you two were good friends. And it was loss, with what happened. But the fact that your speaking about him is progress." Sam acknowledged. 

"See that's the thing. We weren't even really good friends. We were just kind of like pals. We never really agreed on a lot of things. And besides the whole thing with our... kiss. It was just that." Steve confided. 

It was like a weight lift off him when the word 'Kiss' left his lips. It had been almost 4 years since it occurred. So many things had happened. But they sorted it out. They told each other it was nothing more but an act run by drastic emotions. 

"For something being 'just that', it surely has left you and Tony flushed." Natasha quipped. 

Steve let a smile grow, and he nodded. Natasha followed his reaction with a hug. Sam heading up to them soon after. 

Once the team hug ended, they headed into the stolen car. Natasha plugged in the coordinates Stark sent her, and off they headed. 

It was dark, once they drove up to the abandoned warehouse. This apparently to Stark, 'warehouse' to him, is a giant-ass factory to them. 

A 5-floor building, with an abnormal shape to the structure. All in all, the entire building was around 100,000 sq ft. Windows were large enough for two cars to fit through. And hundreds of crates sat around the building. 

"Well, ain't this a bitch." Sam joked. 

Steve chuckled and looked around before parking the car nearby. The team exited, and carefully trekked to the dark building beyond them. 

"Which way are we going, Cap?" Natasha whispered. 

"Through the front doors." Without his much serious tone, Nat and Sam would've thought he was joking. 

Yet there he was going. Right up to the large doors leading into the main foyer of the building. He pushed one of the doors inward, and instantly froze.

A dozen or so Hydra agents stood around a clear plasma container. The blue and purple shots of electric energy smacked at the glass with vengeance. Some of the agents stumbling back a bit, at their close proximity. 

'This must be the energy used for the guns.' Steve thought. 

Alongside the agents were hundreds, if not thousands, of crates filled with their weapons. The purple hue barely illuminating their presence in these boxes. 

The container itself, was around 500 ft in length, and was at least half the height of the structure surrounding them. The blasts of energy, along with the glass, only grew with aggravation. The energy seeming to act like an animal in a cage. Biting and breaking the barrier that it was being held in.

Steve felt himself stop breathing for a moment. He turned to his companions with a shocked gaze. 

"We have a problem." He stated softly. 

Natasha pushes past the super-soldier and looked inside. Her breaths hitching every few seconds. 'Oh yeah. We are so screwed!' She thought. 

Sam squeezed beside her, and he too looked dumbfounded at the container before him. There were only 3 of them. Barely any weapons, already bruised and battered from previous events, and that's pretty much it. 

"What are we going to do?! Like seriously man?!" Sam whispered aggravatingly. 

"Strategy. If we can try to knock out these agents, then the huge container thing, can be for later." Steve answered hesitantly. 

"Well, it was good knowing you guys." Natasha joked. 

Steve nodded at her quip, and swiftly entered the building. Sam and Nat following close behind him. There were at least two catwalks on opposite sides of the room, which lead to smaller hallways/corridors that lead deeper into the factory. 

Sam went up the left one, with Natasha and Steve heading up the right one. Steve gave some signals for Sam to bring out the wings and hold for further instructions.

He nodded at his companion. His wings making a soft 'thwypt' sound when deployed. Steve and Natasha grimacing at the sound echoing through the room. 

But surprisingly, the agents below barely acknowledged the sound. Mostly because the energy blasts smacking the container deafened any outside noise. 

The trio waited a few more moments, until Steve gave the signal to go. Sam was the first to head down, seemingly sweeping across the container before bringing out the guns. He got a few of the agents before their weapons sent a blast to his right-wing. 

Sam began his descent to the ground below, but at least tried to get some agents with the guns still in his hands. 

Luckily, Steve and Natasha landed below and were taking out some of the agents. Sam was able to land, but face-first onto concrete wouldn't be considered a smooth landing. 

Natasha and Steve, we're finishing off the rest of the agents, when the energy container began to malfunction. The glass that held the electronic beast began to crack. The roaring sounds growing louder and louder. 

And with the team's luck, more agents began coming into the room from the catwalks. Their footsteps cascading down the steps with quick agility. 

Sam stood by the container trying to figure out how to turn the machine off. Running around it, looking behind it, under it, just everywhere. Finally, he noticed a small panel, just below the glass cracks, on the opposite side of Steve and Natasha. 

"Hurry up, Sam! We need help!" Steve yelled. 

"Patience is a virtue, you know!". Sam was about to start pressing random buttons, when an agent whacked his forearm with their gun. 

Sam screamed in pain, but took his right fist to the man's jaw. The agent stumbled back, but Sam continued his punches onto him. Sam eventually fought his way back to Steve and Natasha. 

More agents began to swarm the trio, as they became a trifecta free-for-all. Sam throwing some good punches, Steve using his kicking skills, and Natasha using her leftover electroshock weapons. Also known as her 'black widow bite'. 

As the trio was succeeding in their skirmish, unbeknownst to them, the container was breaking with the glass losing penetrability. 

Suddenly, the glass broke. The energy roaring like Godzilla, as it began to swarm the building with its vengeful shots of energy. Becoming a symphony of blue and purple hues. An energy blast that sent one of the agents to the ground, got the trio's attention. 

"It's destabilizing. We need to get out of here!" Natasha yelled as she zapped her assailant. 

Steve and Sam, however, we're being bombarded with the agents. Each one getting a few good hits with their energy blasts. The super-soldier suddenly fell to the floor. Too many hits made his body completely break apart. The pain almost unimaginable. 

Natasha ran over to her friend, and with the help of Sam picking up one of the weapons, were able to put down the rest of the agents. 

But more were coming. Their footsteps clacking on the catwalks. "Come on, we need to leave!" Natasha urged. 

Sam and her lifted the soldier and quickly ran to the doors. Meanwhile, the energy blasts now began to rip the building apart. Pulling down metal supports, and breaking the left catwalk. Sending those agents, to their untimely demise. 

Once the trio reached the doors, the energy blasts now were mere inches from them. It was consuming the factory, in an electrifying wave of sorts. And then, it collapsed on it itself, almost to a small bubble. Which in turn, exploded in a blue fire. Sending the trio onto their faces. The explosion barely missing them by a hair fracture. 

It did catch some of Sam's pants on fire, but a good pat down put the fire out. The building that stood only moments ago, was now a big ball of blue flames. It groaning like a ship's hull bending and breaking. 

The team eventually stood to their feet, well lifting Steve on his, and looked to the destruction before them. "Jesus, so much for keeping ourselves on the down-low." Sam teased. 

He hoped that it would ease the situations climatic outcomes. It did; for a moment though. The team looked to their companions, in victory. The weapons were destroyed, whatever that energy source is no longer accessible. And hopefully, any Hydra agents left we're done for. 

"Okay, we need to get Cap out of here. He doesn't look so good." Natasha stated. 

"Yeah, that would be nice," Steve uttered. A simple smile appearing on his face. 

The trio trekked back to their car and headed away from the burning building. Once police and the media arrived they couldn't make head or tails of it. The story they did come up with, was a simple gas leak of some sort. 

Tony eventually, found out about their situation weeks later. After several attempts to contact them, mostly through missed phone calls. Natasha finally picked up. 

"I've tried to call you guys for weeks now! What's going on over there? Are you guys alright?" Tony groaned. 

"Yes." Natasha still felt a little upset about Tony's decision to stay. 

"Nat, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry that I couldn't help." Tony stated sorrowful. 

Natasha let his words come and go in her mind. She wanted to accept his apology and forgive him. But all she could do was forgive him. His apology left on read. 

"Hydra infiltrated that factory, we took them down." She added. 

"Are you guys okay?". 

"Me and Sam are. Steve took a beating, twice." She uttered that last part. Steve had recovered, but still was resting quite a lot. 

"Sounds like him. How has he been?" Tony hesitantly asked that question. He didn't know where they were on the friend scale. But it was at least at, maybe, acquaintance. 

"Fine. Look, I have to head out. I hope you're doing well." Natasha stated. 

Tony was about to respond, but the phone call ended. 

For the remainder of the next year, the philanthropist's life was slowly heading back to normality. Planning his engagement to Pepper, Peter taking his title as Spider-Man seriously. Everything was alright. 

Then, it all fell apart. Thanos, also known as the 'Mad Titan' and his galactic army, appeared on Earth. Wreaked some havoc, and the Avengers stayed separated. 

Tony, Peter, a few others who called themselves 'The Guardians of the Galaxy', and a surgeon turned 'wizard' known as Doctor Strange; fought Thanos directly on his home planet, Titan. 

Steve, Natasha, Sam, and all the other remaining Avengers (Including Thor, and Bruce), fought alongside T'Challa, and his kingdom, against Thanos's armies arriving in the African country, Wakanda. 

The two battles that occurred that day, were fought with every strength that both sides could bring. But Thanos had something up his sleeve. An infinity gauntlet, that powered with the 6 infinity stones could grant the Mad Titan anything he desired. 

His desire was wiping out half of Earth’s population. Mostly for life on Earth to prosper, and not struggle. And on that day. He succeeded. 

Not only did half the population disappear, but so did some of the Avengers. The Guardians, Doctor Strange, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Wanda and Vision, and Peter Parker. 

Peter, literally, disintegrated into dust, in Tony’s arms. It broke the philanthropist. His greatest fear had come true. 

And after being lost in space for about a month, Tony was brought back to Earth, with one of the remaining Guardians, known as Nebula. 

Captain Marvel, who was a surprising new addition to the team, was the woman who brought Tony Stark back to Earth. So the Avengers thanked her profusely. 

The world was forever changed. And the Avengers couldn’t do anything about it. And so, as time flew by they stayed separated. Never wanting to look back at the mess they caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time jump. We’re now heading into the Endgame! 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well. Don’t forget to comment, and leave a kudos! 
> 
> Stay well, Stay Safe! ✌️🏻


	20. Into the Endgame

4 Years Later...

It was the first time he had seen his name. 4 long years since Tony Stark had seen the name, Steve Rogers.

The sans-serif font glaring at him from his cell phone. It was an article about the super-soldier creating a focus group for the people struggling with 'the blip'. The Blip being the name of Thanos's Snap. Yes, I know, weird. 

But anyway, the blip, the snap, whatever you'd call it. Steve still was helping people. Tony felt himself give off a smug smirk. 'Typical Rogers.' He thought. 

Resentment was a corrosive disease, that even Tony couldn't get rid of. The sheer weight of what happened in Siberia, still so bitter to even think about. However, 4 years did give the philanthropist some time to think some more. 

To think, about various situations with his once friend. It always occurred though, when Tony was alone with his thoughts. If Pepper, or their daughter Morgan were in the room, his thoughts of the super-soldier would disappear. 

And yes, you read that sentence correctly. Since that forsaken day, Tony and Pepper got married, and soon had a daughter. Morgan Stark was her name. And she was everything to Tony. Sometimes, even more than Pepper. 

Morgan had become Tony's main reason for staying far away, from really what's left of the Avengers. His salvation to a better life. No more playboy filled nights, no more killing himself each time the Avengers needed a reunion, and a chance to finally be happy. 

Nevertheless, Tony was quite comfortable with how much has changed in the last 4 years. But still, one thing remained the same. Steve Rogers. 

And his power to still roam in the philanthropist's mind. He really pondered the idea, of how after all these years, Steve Rogers is still in his life. Even when he's miles away. Helping whoever, and whatever they might be needing. 

With all this in mind, Tony sat on the couch in his living area. A spacious area in the backside of his property, that Pepper and he bought a few years back. The room itself, or really the whole house, was wooden. 

The only limestone part of the home was the fireplace in this room. In which, the philanthropist was gazing at. Looking to the burnt embers sitting before him. The fire that burned last night still showing signs of life. 

Each ember he looked to, was a memory that flooded his mind. An ember sitting to the left, had him recall a time with Steve at the once Avengers tower. The beacon of hope, that has since been abandoned. 

It had been so long since Tony recalled anything from that time. And truthfully, he was okay with it. 

The memory began to appear. Almost like the ember was a photographic memory being put into Tony’s brain-like projector. It was a blurry image, until it began to clear up. 

It was around Christmas time. Tony was heading to the tower to visit before the holidays. As, the tower had just finished construction, and the Avengers had just moved in. He and Pepper hadn’t broken up yet, Wanda was still in Sokovia, the accords hadn't existed, Peter was still alive, and Thanos was still years away from Earth. 

When he arrived onto the penthouse floor, the first person he noticed was Steve. He was sitting quietly at the bar area, sipping on some whiskey. Being that it was late at night, and since Tony took the phrase fashionably late, a little too literal. Steve was the only soul sitting over at the bar area. 

There were a few others on the other side of the room, and the only other Avengers that were there that night were Clint and Bruce. Who, were currently in their rooms fast asleep. 

As the philanthropist approached the lonely man, Steve almost beamed with happiness. "You just missed our little Christmas get together." He stated. 

"Yeah, I know. I was kind of stalling in my car. Before I headed up here.". 

Tony took a seat next to the super-soldier. “Who all came?”. 

“Me, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. Thor said he couldn’t make it. And we just thought you busy, and were too lazy to pick up the phone.” Steve stated. 

Tony winced a little at the last of Steve’s statement. He did want to see everyone. But his paranoia antics were getting to him. If only he knew, they would only get worse from here. So he waited a little outside, for most of the guests to leave. 

But in hindsight, he must’ve waited a little too long. Natasha, and a few others were the only ones who actually left the building.

“Can I ask why you're here specifically at the bar? And you know, not in your room?". 

"Same question to you, but with my added question of: Why Ms. Potts isn't joining you?" He joked. 

"CEO stuff. The usual, you know. And for that first part, I kind of-well not kind of, missed you guys." Tony relented. 

Steve looked to the brunette and gave his warm smile. "Well, that's very nice of you Stark. Are you sick?". 

"Ha, Ha, No. Didn't Pepper tell you that I actually have a heart.". 

"And I have a brain, and Bruce needs some courage. What else is new?" Steve's quip made Tony almost laugh out loud. But it stalled to a chuckle. 

The two men then grew silent and looked to the many alcoholic beverages along the back wall. Every now and then, looking to each other with their signature glances. 

If these looks could tell a story, it would be a bestselling novel at that. And yet, their momentary stares toward each other, seemed to never bother the two men. But the silence, we’ll that’s a different story. Tony was the first to speak up, in order to break up the awkward moment. 

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Nah. I'll probably be here. Sitting in this exact chair. Hoping that with every sip I take. It is a possibility that I could actually get drunk." Steve didn't want his statement to come out desperate. But I mean who was he fooling. 

"You know, if you need something to do. You can always come down to Malibu with me and Pepper." Tony answered, "I'm sure there are many things that could occupy you. Maybe even finding some good landscapes to draw down there.". 

The super-soldier looked a little confused. He never told Tony that he drew. “How did you know that I draw in my spare time?”. 

“I caught you once. It was a few weeks after, you know, Loki...” Tony began to trail off, “Anyways, You were outside sketching the skyline. And from what I could see, it wasn’t bad.”. 

Steve's smile that followed wasn't his typical warm one. It was actually appreciative, and Tony swears that he could see the soldier's slightly blush. 

"Thank you. And for your offer, I’d have to politely decline. Mostly because I don't want to be a burden. Or you guys having the need to babysit me." Steve claimed before Tony instantly responded. 

"Cap, don't give me that crap. You know that I could care less if you came with me." Tony really wishes he reworded that last sentence. Damn, his dirty innuendos! 

"Again, Thank you. Truly, Tony, it's a nice offer. But I'll be okay here." Steve added. 

Tony looked to the blonde. Really trying to read him. Steve noticed this and copied his expression. 

"Okay. Just don't drink the entire bar out. Or there will be consequences when I get back." Tony teased. 

"I hold you to that, Stark.". 

"If you need to hold me, all you gotta do is ask." Tony let his mischievous smirk grow on his face. 

"Sure thing. Just know, I'm always the one on 'top'." Steve quipped. 

Tony looked back to the super-soldier, and saw his wink following the comment. "I didn't think you knew how to tease, Cap.". 

"I guess you’ve become an influence on me." Steve bragged. 

Tony laughed at his comment and rested his hand on the soldier's shoulder. The two men once again, falling into their gazing. The room, once again, silent. The only sounds being, that of, their breathing. 

"We keep this up, Cap, I'll have to kiss you again." Tony instantly regretted it as the sly comment fell off his lips. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate.".

Steve was beginning to protest, but Tony cut him off. “No Cap, it was inappropriate of me. I should’ve been a little bit more sensitive about it. It was a rough time for us. I’m truly sorry, Steve.”. 

"It's okay, Tony. Don't worry about it." Steve stated calmly, "Remember, we talked about it. We discussed it, and we came up with our solutions. If you want to make little quips with what happened. I'm okay with that, honestly.". 

Tony genuinely smiled. 'How is he this understanding?' He thought. 

“Did we?” Tony uttered. 

Steve didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t understand why Tony was so sorrowful for bringing ‘it’ up. And then, questioning if they ever really found a solution to ‘it’. 

The space between them began to slowly close. Steve’s breathing began to hitch. What were they doing?! But a sound from afar, separated them quickly. 

Both men awkwardly tapped their hands on the counter, and cleared their throats. Tony instantly got up, grabbed a bottle from behind the bar. And poured his ‘Rusty Nail’ into a small glass. Before sitting back next to Steve. 

More awkward silence befell them. They had to speak at some point. 

“Jesus, we gotta quit doing that." Tony divulged. 

"Yeah. It’s a little strange why we keep ‘trying’ to.” Steve added. 

Steve took a sip of his whiskey. With Tony following, but with bigger gulps. “I’m sorry... again.” Tony apologized. 

“The amount of times you’ve apologized tonight, astounds me, so.”. 

“I am though. Look, Cap, I know we apparently keep having these moments. And always, when I’m in a relationship.” Tony took another sip of his ‘Rusty Nail’, “But I would like to ask you something. More or so, wanting to know... But Anyway... If, If, this ever escalated into anything... ‘more’. Would you be okay with that?”. 

Steve sat quietly. Here they were again, in an awkward situation. With Tony starting to lose it, and Steve having to figure his shit out. 

I mean, Steve never found out annoying. Just truthfully, disappointing. He didn’t understand why Tony was so much more risk-full when it came to his life falling apart. And why it seemed to correlate with Steve. But this time, it was different. 

The Avengers hadn’t fought anyone recently. Tony and Pepper were still going strong. And besides the paranoia, Tony seems okay mentally. Yet, He was the one who brought up the question. 

Steve took a few more sips of his whiskey. He didn’t know how to respond right away. So Tony took over. 

“Obviously, when I’m not in a relationship. Because I swear, me and Pepper are always so back and forth. I do wonder why she still hangs around me.” He added. 

Steve sighed, “I’d... be... alright with that. And like you said, If ‘that’ ever did happen. It’d have to be when, one, your single, and two, that you're okay with it.” Steve didn’t know why Tony was being so forward with him. Even bringing up the possible issue of sex as well. 

“Well... alrighty then. And I didn’t mean for ‘that’ to seem like a reality. I was just putting ‘it’ out there as a possibility just in case.” Tony babbled. 

“That’s okay, Stark. I’m glad you're looking at all of it.” Steve expressed. 

Tony nodded at his companion and lifted his drink to him. Steve copied his action, and their drinks clinked together. 

A popping noise is what drew Tony back to the present day. He rubbed his eyes a bit, not realizing that his staring out into the embers, drew his eyes up a bit.

After his vision cleared, Tony thought back to his memory. He didn’t know why he asked that question to Steve. It never seemed like a possibility then. Mostly because Steve and Tony had just met, and he was in a relationship. 

Whatever it was, Tony still said it. And he tried to talk his way out of it. But it still occurred. And yet, the philanthropist still wonders. Wonders on how life would be if Pepper and he did break up, before the accords, and he was alone all that time during his paranoia stages. 

On the other hand, he’s glad they didn’t. ‘Cause now he has a beautiful little girl from them staying together. And currently, that little girl was calling to him. 

Tony left his nostalgic memories to go look for his daughter. His beautiful, sweet, daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re here. We’re in the Endgame! Only a few more chapters, and it’s done. 
> 
> Hope your enjoying the story! Don’t forget to leave a kudos, and a comment! 
> 
> Stay safe, and Well! ✌️🏻❤️


	21. Tony and Pepper

The sun blinded Pepper as she awoke. The room having hues of pink, yellow, and blue. Sometimes she wished they switched their bedroom with the guest room. At least that one didn't have a window that at every morning would blind them awake. 

Her soft morning eyes headed to the alarm clock on their right bedside table. It read: 6:30 a.m. 

She groaned. Waking up before 7, has always been the most annoying thing of her life. It reminded her of when she used to be Tony's assistant. My god, how it seems so long ago. Yet still feels as if it was yesterday. 

Every morning, her alarm would go off at 6:30. And she would whine in agony. She'd get out of her bed, take a shower, freshen up, and head over to Stark's mansion, to see what pain Tony would put her through that day. 

But after his kidnapping incident, she stopped the morning agony cries. Tony being gone two months really made her realize how much she actually liked his company. Even if it was mostly filled with them arguing about various things. 

Then the Avengers came, the new tower change, the Sokovia accords, and then-

No matter what happened in her life, Pepper Potts always woke to those three godforsaken numbers. 

Potts, now Stark. She seriously wonders how a decade ago, she would groan at the name Stark. But now that's her last name. Pepper Stark. It so does not roll off the tongue. Which is why, when Tony says it. She laughs softly. 

Turning herself around, she could see that, she, was the only soul in there. Pepper grew confused for a moment. Tony is usually not up before her.

She looked in the bathroom to see if he was taking a shower, or even on the toilet, nope. As a little joke to herself, she checked under the bed. 

Mostly because, of what happened on Halloween last year. Tony woke up before the chickens cock-a-doodle-doo in the morning. He snuck under the bed, and attempted to shake it violently. I say attempt, as it wasn't violent enough to wake her. So he simply pushed the mattress of the bedframe. 

Pepper screamed of course, and looked around for her husband. He gave another push. Her breathing hitched, as she hesitantly looked under the bed. 

Tony gave her a 'boo' and Pepper reached her hand down and smacked him.

But this morning, he wasn't under the bed. She softly chuckled to herself and headed back to the bathroom. 

The blonde moderately got dressed, and left her room. However, her usual first thing that she does almost every day, is to check on Morgan. Call it paranoia, mother's worry, or overprotectiveness. Pepper has seen far too much evil in the world to be anything but the aforementioned list. 

She quietly walked into her room and saw the little Stark asleep still. Morgan was laying on her side. Her hair covering her face, and her mouth slightly doing some butterflies, as she was a mouth breather. 'Just like her father!' She thought. Pepper smiled, kissed her forehead, and softly tiptoed back to the door. 

After leaving her room, she headed down the stairs into the living area. Where she could spot her husband in the kitchen. He seemed flustered, looking in a cookbook, and silently cursing to himself.

"Tony?" She began. 

"Oh, Shit! Sorry..." He said while putting a spoon full of butter back on the counter, "Sorry honey, did I wake you?".

"No, you didn't. What are you doing?" Pepper walked over to the counter, to see all sorts of ingredients out. 

"Well... I was trying to make some breakfast for your guys. And I think it's kicking my ass. But, I think I'm getting the hand of it." He answered. 

"Yeah, sure." She teased. 

Tony gave her a smug smile and proceeded to kiss her cheek. His attention quickly going back to his homemade biscuits in the oven.

"Are you alright? You normally aren't up before me." She asked. 

"I just had some sleep issues, you know the usual. And I thought I'd try to and do something to keep my mind off it.". 

Pepper thought it was the cooking. But as she looked into the living area. It looked almost spotless. The floors looked mopped, the sofa looked fluffed and washed, and the usual ashes left near the fireplace were completely gone. 

Not only that, but the dishes in the sink were washed, and put up. All of Morgan's toys were nicely stacked on a bookshelf, and even Tony's cooking station was organized. 

And as she watched him, when he would make a mess; he would instantly clean it up. And if the flour box was facing up, he would face it up. Not caring that he would have to continually do it.

It astounded Pepper. Everything in their vicinity was either cleaned or organized. I mean, Tony usually helped with chores. But, he did all of this himself. And it kind of worried Pepper. She knew Tony had to've been up for a long time, in order for their house to look utterly amazing. 

"You want to talk about your dream?" She asked calmly. 

Pepper knew Tony would suffer from nightmares. More so than ever before. Back in his PTSD days, after Loki, he was a straight mess. Always succumbing to his nightmares, in bouts of seizure-like fits. 

And sadly, they resurfacing. These ones not as bad, but Tony would still wake up slightly crying. And Pepper knew that had to've been about, that day. 

"It wasn't anything new, really. Just the same old bs from before." He answered softly, "Anyway, enough about that. Here, try this." Tony lifted a spoon from a pot he'd been stirring, on the stove. 

Pepper tasted it. It was just plain old gravy, but it tasted wonderful. "This is delicious. Did you add some spices to it?". 

"Yeah. Everything else is just regularly tasting." He added. 

"Well, thank you. You know you didn't have to do" Pepper stopped as Tony interrupted. 

"It's fine, Pepper. I wanted to." Tony's smile began to fade. But still seemed lightheartedly invested in his cooking skills. 

"You know, Tony, If you need to talk. I'm here." She confided. 

"I know. I promise I'm alright." He said, this time giving her an 'I'm okay' kiss to ease her suspicions. 

She relented and was going to head outside to feed the chickens and goat. "Don't worry about that, honey. I fed them before you came down." Tony announced. 

'Okay, he's so not fine.' Pepper thought. 

Pepper pondered a bit, but still chose to head outside. "I'm going to have a look around." She stated. The blonde slowly could hear her husband's response fade from earshot, as she was already out the door. 

Once outside, she let her feet guide her to wherever they wanted to go. And apparently, it was only a few feet away from the house. 

Pepper looked around at the trees, surrounding their property. Their sway-like dance, adding to the beauty of it all. She even gazed over to the beautiful lake sitting a few yards from their property. 

Pepper remembers when they planned to buy the home. It was just after their honeymoon, as Tony was already looking at places to stay. He stumbled upon this beautiful place and instantly fell in love with it. 

She wasn’t too keen on the idea of living out in the middle of nowhere, which apparently, was just outside of Fairburn. 

Nevertheless, she grew to like it. The lame being her favorite part of it all. Sometimes each morning, she would come and sit at the banks of the lake and softly hum to herself. Mostly for when she was feeling down. 

Come to think of it, she never did her humming by the lake that much. Which is why she feels so blindsided at Tony’s weird behavior. 

'Seriously, what's going on with him? He's usually not this productive. Especially to this extent.' Pepper's worries began to cloud her. And then, it hit her. 

The day. 'The' day is almost here. The day, that forever changed their lives, and everyone else's. That godawful, horrible, day that Thanos arrived, and completely broke the Avengers. 

Tony was finding things to do, so he wouldn't have to be reminded that 'that' day was coming up. The day, the Avengers failed. 

And speaking of the Avengers, have the Starks even contacted them since, Thanos. And the answer is: yes. Pepper being the bridge between them and Tony. To which, she wasn’t a fan of. But still felt okay with informing them of their lives. 

Natasha was the more persistent of them calling. While Steve, Bruce, Thor, and whoever else, we’re strangely not as verbal. 

Pepper would ask how they’ve been. And Natasha would always respond with ‘Could be better.’. The blonde really wishes she could ignore that part. Feeling that in some way it’s due to her and Tony’s non-involvement, in helping others with the snap. 

Still, annoyance or not, Pepper always grew a little excited when Natasha would call. And right now, she needed a friend to talk to. 

With this revelation, Pepper was about to head back inside, and confront her husband for the truth. She was so tired of him acting like he’s fine, when in reality, he wasn’t. But that was the old her. And she knew Tony wouldn't open up to her. 

Yes, they're married now and have a kid. But Tony's independent issues were still apparent. They never really went away. Pepper thought with their marriage; that it could bring down the high and mighty independence shtick. 

But it didn't. Tony was still trying to do things himself. Deal with his problems himself. 

Yet, Pepper never always held her tongue. There were many times she would beg him to let her help. To let her give him so comfort through all this. But even when she would try, the blonde knew that it would never work. 

The only time that ever Tony ever felt comfortable with her, was the more private moments they had. When they would snuggle, when they would joke around-act like a bunch of goofballs, and of course when they had sex. 

But all the other times, it seemed as if he was standoff-ish. Pepper usually thought it was because, of Morgan. And that Tony would try and spend almost every waking minute with his daughter. Making it his new life mission to give the girl, the life he never had.

Pepper still in her thoughts, did not hear her husband's shouts at her until the like 4th or 5th call. 

"Hey, are you okay?". 

"Yes, what is it?" Her response sounding strangely sorrowful. 

"Breakfast is ready. I'm going to get Morgan up." He answered, before disappearing back into the house. 

Pepper thought it was a little early for the 4-year-old to be awoken, but she ignored it. 

She walked back into the house and looked once again into the kitchen. The entire countertop was cleaned, and any of the leftover dishes in the sink were, you guessed it, cleaned, and put up. 

Pepper turned around to the dining area, and noticed the food was already placed on the table. She smiled. Even though she was still worried about her husband, he was at least finding things to do. 

Tony had Morgan in his arms, as he came down the stairs. “You okay?” He asked noticing his wife’s constant staring off. 

“Yes, I’m okay. This smells so good.”. 

“Mommy likes my cooking!” Tony said to Morgan as he sat her down. 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” She teased. 

Morgan chuckled at her mom’s comment. “I think you cook amazing, dad.”. 

“Aww thanks, Maguna. At least someone likes my cooking.” He affirmed. 

Pepper gives him a warm smile. And when Tony notices it, he remembers that smile. That’s when a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, super-soldier appeared in his mind. The first time it actually happened, when he wasn’t alone. 

Tony smiled back and sat down next to Morgan. He wanted them to have a nice family breakfast. And that was perfectly fine with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly created this chapter, for their relationship. And plus, we didn’t get to see much of it in Endgame. 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well, and staying safe! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudos!


	22. A Last Minute Decision

The day was ending. The sky turning that pinkish/purplish hue. Telling all, that the day has ended and nightfall would be upon them. Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. In one of the Earth's repetitive cycles, that Natasha finally could say was annoying. 

Natasha Romanov didn't know what to do anymore. 4 years, she's been sitting in this godforsaken lounge, sipping on some coffee, she had made. Her presence being the only soul there at the compound. 

Thor, a few years back, had left to New Asgard, and she hadn't heard from him since. Tony left with Pepper, but thankfully she's been in contact with them. Bruce has been a lot more distant and seems to be afraid to say anything to anyone at this point. 

And Steve, well Steve Rogers was trying to make the best out of it. After he had created that group, for those struggling with the Snap, he's seemed a lot more positive than usual. 

And since Thanos, it would seem as if she was the only one living there. Even with the weekly call-ins to the remaining superheroes, mostly Rhodes, Captain Marvel, Rocket (One of the remaining 'Guardians'), Nebula, and Okoye. She still felt... so, so alone.

Bruce and Steve would drop by every now and then. Each time with a story to tell. Which to Natasha, was music to her ears. Mostly because of the repetitive nature of her day-in and day-out routine.

The coffee had been pretty much the same caramel latte, she's had for the last few years. A reminder of Thanos's snap. And even when she would head out to the store, sometimes being the only customer there. The store would only have the same brand of coffee on stock. Retail only selling the same stock, for economic reasons. Another reminder of his Snap. In which, to her dismay. It was the one day, that she truly felt helpless to the upcoming event. 

Even though the battle at Wakanda. She had the horrible feeling that their efforts would be futile. And horrifyingly, she was right. Natasha remembers in excruciatingly painful detail, the aftermath of that day. 

Once Thanos left Earth, and left the Avengers broken. Steve was the first to speak. Saying that he didn't know what to do. An odd thing to express after what they just witnessed. 

But in all honesty, Natasha was already completely shell-shocked at that point. Even Steve Rogers couldn't comprehend or even think about any solutions. They had lost. And what a loss that came with it. 

Half the population, gone in a flash. The families, the children, the animals, any sign of life, turning into dust. 

Things like this only happen in fantasy. Children stories, to where the heroes usually win in the end. And the Avengers always prevailed against their misfortunes. But this was one of the children stories that had a miswritten ending. 

Steve carried Vision's body (the only one to be murdered by Thanos without the snap) back to the Wakandian fortress that was T'Challa's. But now is a reminder of his presence than anything else. 

He had asked if they could freeze his body, just in case they were able to find out how to bring him back to life. Okoye disagreed at first, still in shock at what just happened. But eventually relented, and they haven't seen their friend, since the chamber closed. And Vision froze away. 

And as Natasha and Steve headed to the quinjet, one question remained in their heads. Or really dozens of them. 

Why did they lose? What caused the Avengers situation to become bleaker, or even, worse? How could they let the Mad Titan win? 

The 'Black Widow' and super-soldier would found out, that answer, when they returned back to the compound. Just the two of them, as Thor and Bruce would stay in Wakanda for a few days. Feeling that Okoye would need assistance with T'Challa's, or really what was left, kingdom. 

Nat and Steve would head into the compound; after racing through the massive crowds of confused patrons. Each one bombarding them with even more questions. And instead of easing their pain with answers. They fled. 

They fled to the front entrance and opened the door to the empty compound, that was once teeming with life. The front door creaking with every agonizing echo following the sound. 

It was silent. Unbearably, and agitation-ally, silent. A silence that no one should hear. It was always hard for her to explain, the silence of that day. The one you hear, when your 6 feet below the ground, is the best analogy to it. 

She and Steve walked into the conference area, and defeatedly sat. Opposite of each other, and not saying a word to themselves. They couldn't come up with words, sentences, or just plain grammar. To at least try and discuss their situation. But it was simple. They lost. 

And they lost, because they weren't 'all' together. No, Steve and Tony remained separate. Letting their resentment for each other, keep the wedge between them. 

That they would let the world fall beneath their feet, and barely speak a mere word to each other. Or that's what most people believed. 

But to Nat, Tony, and Steve. They knew the real answer. Tony and Steve would've gladly put their feelings of pride away to help the universe. They were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Steve in Scotland, and Tony in New York. 

Maybe if they had met up sometime before Thanos, things could've ended differently. But they didn't. And now, Natasha and Steve were lost, Tony still missing, and the world falling apart before their very eyes. 

Thousands-Millions of people, wailing, crying, and suffering. And they were the cause of it, not Thanos. They didn't fight hard enough. The Avengers did not avenge anyone. 

Natasha has let these insults beat her up mercilessly from the safety of her subconscious. Which is why, after a few hours, she finally uttered a sentence to her companion. "What are we going to do, Steve?". Her voice barely giving off any strength. 

“How could we let this happen?” Steve uttered. 

“We weren’t prepared enough. And, we didn’t have... everyone.”. 

"It's my fault." Steve didn't even lookup. His eyes glaring into the glass table before the two. 

"Don't! No, Steve, you can't take all the blame for this. It's all our faults." She exclaimed. 

"But it's true. It's so damn true! If me and Tony could've put our differences aside, then, then..." Steve trailed off. Tears began to fill his eyes, before falling down his cheeks. 

"Steve... no matter how it could’ve played. We... We... can't... sit here and blame ourselves or find out who's fault it was. We, need to be out there. Helping them." Natasha got up from her seat and pointed out to the people across the compound. 

They seemed to've lost their minds. Which is honestly the nicest way to put it. Screaming, running in circles, cursing the skies above. They all believed the end had come.

And yet, it did. How could the Avengers feel worthy of anything after this? How would they come together as a team-If half of them are dust? What would the world need of them? 

Question after question, began to fill the two minds'. And each one, feeling more like a gut punch, than a sigh of relief. 

The room fell silent again. Natasha sat back down, letting her tears drop down her face. She looked up to her companion, and he still was crying. 

“Our... Our top priority now. Is to help them. They’re the real victims, the real innocents. In really all of this.” She insisted. 

The silence deafened any more discussions that day. 

And has it changed since then? Nope, it's even more unbearable now with time. Nat really wishes she didn't remember that day at all. Hoping that the last few years have been nothing but a dream. Or in this case, a night terror. 

She took a few more sips of her coffee. And as she did this, Bruce had entered the lounge area, and smiled timidly at her. 

"I hope that coffee is good?" He said. 

"The caramel's a little too much for my liking. But, it's what helps give it a little kick." She joked but with no real emotion or heart. 

"How have you been?" Bruce asked gently. 

"I could be better. But I'm making the most of it. You?". 

"Same old, Same old..." Bruce looked a little hesitant to say anything else. 

Natasha noticed this, and even though she didn't want to ask. Her question still came out. "Is everything alright? You look like your about to tell me someone's dog died?". 

"I'm... leaving. Hopefully for a shorter amount of time." He said hoping that the joke, he added, would lift some of the tension. It didn't. 

"Where are you going?". 

"Just back to my hometown. Wanting to see how it is." He faltered. 

Natasha looked to her ex-love and simply nodded in response. 

"And I wanted to apologize," Bruce added quickly. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Her tone was soft and comforting. 

"For Sokovia. For leaving you, and not giving you an explanation. Not... giving us a chance, because of my own insecurities." Bruce let his response flop out of his mouth in resentment toward himself. 

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. Even though I shouldn't have." Natasha claimed. 

“Yeah. That was a pretty awful move on my part.”. 

“Bruce, it’s alright. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” She added. 

The silence fell back into the space between them. “Where’s Steve?” Bruce inquired. 

“He went out to his little group thing earlier. But He should’ve been back an hour ago. So I don’t really know.”. 

“The only reason I asked, is when he was earlier, he was pacing back and forth. And seemed a little on edge.” Bruce has known Steve for the longest time. And he’s usually not one, for having mini panic attacks. 

“Well... I might have an idea of where he might be heading to.” She confessed. 

Which is true. Natasha knew where her friend could be heading. And why he was heading there in the first place. But didn’t want Bruce on this piece of information, as they had other problems to deal with. Like his eventual absence from the Avengers Compound. 

Steve would not get to hear of Bruce's decision. As something else was on his mind, today. Something that had been bugging him since before Thanos. Before, the issue with Hydra in Scotland. 

And it had to be today. He had to leave and finally put an end to this issue. The super-soldier was so sick of having to deal with shit. 

He drove away from his apartment, with one thing on his mind. And where that one thing was. With that one thing going by one name: Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, we’re here. The last chapters are what you’ve guys been wanting for the last month and a half. And I hope your hearts are ready for all the raw feels! 
> 
> Hope your doing well! And don’t forget to leave a kudos, and some comments! ✌️🏻❤️


	23. Steve and Tony

He was struggling. Steve didn't know what he was going to say. Or really, how to say it. Or how to even bring it up. But here he was, speeding down a desolate road, a few miles from the nearest rest stop. Completely having an inner battle. 

Nonetheless, he had to tell him. He had to be there for Tony. Steve wanted to repay that debt. He hated himself for not being there, for not only Tony, but for the rest of the Avengers that fought alongside him. 

Especially the kid. Peter was too young. His life hadn’t even started yet. That was the true wretched nature of that day. The innocents, the young, all wiped from existence. 

Steve may not have known the kid that much. But he meant a lot to Tony. And He had watched him dissolve, right in his arms. And who’s fault was it? It should be Thanos’s right? It was his cruel act that took Peter from Tony, right? No. 

It was Steve’s. And you could tell him, back and forth, the many reasons why it isn’t. But deep down, the super-soldier swore to the people. That he would protect them till his last breath. Well, he’s still breathing, and the people are neglectfully broken. In his eyes, it was his fault. 

"God, what am I going to do? He's obviously going to say 'No'. I'm seriously screwed!" He griped through his teeth. 

Steve suddenly realized he was speeding even faster than before. Jumping from 50 mph to 75 mph. So he tried to slow down quickly. "I need to be alive for this, Rogers!". 

He was trying his hardest, to mentally prepare himself for this. The soldier just needed to breathe, and calm himself. 

But the trek to the Stark farmhouse, was the most anxious Steve has ever been. His palms were sweaty, his breathing hitched every now and then. His mindset was, if you haven’t figured it out yet, all over the place. 

He was really going to doing this. 

It was damn near nightfall, and Steve was getting hopeless. Miles of forest, on both sides of his car. Seemingly looking dominant and almost foreboding. Steve never expected trees to look this intimidating. But in this situation, everything did. 

Yet all of those feelings completely vanished, with Steve almost holding his breath in anticipation. He could see the farmhouse appear from the enclosed tree line. 

That beautiful home, with its wrap-around porch, and it's maroon-colored, wood-carved, structure. A light, near the backside of the house, barely illuminating its existence, among the darkness that surrounded it. Another dimmer light coming from the front end. 

But nothing compared to Steve's car headlights as they shined brightly onto the home. ‘Calm yourself, Rogers.’ He thought as his car pulled into the driveway. His car-hood parking, directly, in front of the living room windows. Which barely had any glow to them. From what Steve could tell, the room was at least illuminated by a different type of light source. 'Probably a Fireplace.' He thought once again. 

He could actually see the 'iron-man' sitting in there. But really only a silhouette. Nonetheless, he knew it was Tony. And he looked... Alone. No cars weren’t there, so he must've been alone. Just like Pepper told him. 

Yes, you read that right. Pepper had met Steve and Natasha earlier that morning, in town. They had bumped into her, after Natasha and Steve were helping this one old couple, grocery shop. Another story for another day. 

They had talked, and both her and Steve knew what to do, instantly. They knew that these two idiots needed to hash their shit out. And today was going to be that day. 

After their discussion, she had informed the super-soldier, of her and Morgan's absence at the house tonight, and that he could drop by then. Leaving the idea of telling Tony, about their discussion in town, a mystery. 

There was a play, being held at some theatre, somewhere outside of Fairburn, and Pepper thought it would be a good idea to let Morgan go see it. Trying to make it seem, to her and herself, that the world hadn't wasted away after Thanos. 

Steve said ‘Bye’ to the blonde, and 4 hours later, here we are. The super-soldier completely losing his mind. 

He sat in his car, nervous. Just seeing Tony from the window, felt odd. He turned his headlights off, so it wouldn't look so suspicious. But I mean there wasn't anything suspicious about him sitting in his car, and staring at Tony through his living room window. No, not. at. all. 

"Come on. You can do this. We’ve needed to do this since Siberia. He needs to know, that I want to help him." He somehow assured himself. 

This was it. Steve opened his car door and sat one foot on the ground. He took another deep breath. His other foot hit the ground a little too harshly. Another deep breath. Now he was out of the car. 

He was heading up to the house, very slowly. Each step feeling long and drawn. Basically, his ankles felt like 100-pound weights is what I’m getting at. 

He was near inches from the front door. Well, the screen door before the actual main door-You get my point?! His hand had turned into the signature 'knocking on door' formation. 

A noise from inside, made his hand repress back to his side. It was walking, the sound was somebody walking. Was he walking to the door? Did he know that he was here?! Or what if he thinks it's Pepper? 

'Oh, Shit! Abort mission! Abort Mission! Abort! Abort!'. The footsteps walked past the door. 

Steve sighed in relief. He looked to his feet below him. And took another breath. His hand came back up to the door. His knuckles were mere inches from the screen door. 

Knock-Knock, Kn-Knock, Knock. 

His hand flew back down to his side. He swallowed and fixed his coat that he was wearing. The walking inside seemed to be heading for the door. Steve licked his lips, took some breaths, stretched his collar, ran his fingers through his hair, tapped his feet. The door opened. 

The first thing Steve noticed about him, was his eyes. Those brown, yet sometimes slightly green in the sunlight, eyes. Then he moved away to Tony's entire face. No emotion, just a simple expression of shock. 

He looked to his hair. It was still brown, with strands of gray. All in all, even with a 4 year age difference, Tony still looked like Tony. The soldier was going to look further down, to see what else had changed about him. But that’s why he wasn’t here, specifically. 

"Hey, Stark." Were his first words to the man in 4 years. 

Tony cleared his throat, "Uh, hey... Rogers. I'm kind of busy right now. Is there anything I can help you with?". His tone sounded so strong, yet practiced. 

"Oh please, don’t do that Tony. Come on." Steve laughed. He didn't want to sound so amused, but Tony's interview voice was getting to him. 

He didn’t say anything. His face hadn’t changed, yet his eyes stayed glued on the soldier. Steve looked to the philanthropist and waited for his response. Maybe his laugh was overstepping. 

Then, Tony gave way, and let out a breath. He slumped his head forward, following the breath, and brought it back up quickly. 

"Thank God. I thought I was going have to do that all night." Tony confessed with an exaggerated sigh. 

“So what is it?” He said afterward. 

Steve completely missed the question. He was still looking at the philanthropist and trying to spot the differences. Which was stupid on his part, since he could barely see anything. The only illumination coming from the lights in the kitchen. 

Tony actually smiled at the soldier. Which, almost instantaneously eased Steve's nerves. 

“Steve?” He asked. 

“Hmph, yes?”. 

“Do I have lettuce stuck in my teeth or something?” Tony quipped. 

“Oh! No, not at all. I was just...”. 

“Staring.” Tony let a mischievous smile appear on his face. 

“It is one of our best ventures.” Steve joked. 

Tony smirked, but still was wondering why the super-soldier was standing on his front porch, at 7:00 o’clock in the evening. 

"So... What are you doing here?”. The first question was genuine. But the rest was for Tony’s comedic moments, so that it would ease some of the awkward tension, “How did you find me? Have you been stalking me?” Tony quipped again. 

Oh, how Steve missed Tony’s snarky remarks and quips. It was the one thing that he, and the rest of the Avengers, now miss more than anything else. But they wouldn’t tell him that now, or he would have a field day with it. 

Steve let a snicker follow, and answered sarcastically sequential. "1, I came to talk to you. 2, Pepper. And 3, No.". 

Tony chuckled. Wasn't he supposed to be like livid at him? Wasn’t he supposed to be hating the super-soldier? Cursing his name to the heavens, for his parents, for Thanos, for Peter? 

He moved out of the doorway to let Steve in. The resentment toward the soldier was still there, but the anger that came with it, faded with time. He was willing to put that aside, and see, what in the world, he wanted to talk about. 

“Oh wow. This is gorgeous.” Steve expressed. 

“Thank you, Uh... please have a seat.” Tony ushered him into the living room. “Just uh, make yourself comfortable. I got something cooking in the kitchen.”.

“No, thank you. I’m alright withstanding.” Steve’s voice kind of croaked a bit. He was really showing that he was nervous. 

Tony shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen to check on the soup he was making. He was stirring the pot when Steve entered the kitchen. He was taking everything in at once. 

The house, Tony, his little message for him, the family photos on the wall, the soup. Everything just felt so unrealistic to the soldier. He wasn’t at Tony’s house, he was having one of those misleading, horrifyingly realistic, dreams. ‘But at least a good dream.’ Steve thought. 

“You don’t mind tasting this for me. I’ve been kinda doing some cooking stuff lately, and I’ve been using my family for taste testing.” He stated, “And since they're not here right now. You are my designated taster.”. 

Steve smiled before he approached the philanthropist. He let the spoon graze his lips, not wanting to put a lot of it in his mouth. But after tasting the soup, he kind of wished he fell back on that mindset. 

“It’s good.” He said while licking his lips.

“Okay, you have to be lying. ‘Cause both Pepper and Morgan say the same thing. I mean, I know I’m a great cook and all, but seriously!” Tony teased. 

“I mean I’d offer to cook you dinner, but you seem pretty content with it yourself.”. 

Tony chuckled. His laugh making Steve squirm inside. “I’ll hold you to that.” Tony instantly remembered the last time he heard that phrase. And just like that, the memories fled back. 

“You alright Tony?”. 

Tony hadn’t realized that he was starting to stare off. “Hmph, oh yeah. Just thinking about some things.” He stated. 

“You sure?”. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Jeez, I swear between you and Pepper. I might go insane.” He added. 

“We’re just looking out for you is all.” Steve didn’t want to sound so cautious, but it did. 

Tony quit stirring the pot and looked back to the super-soldier. Steve was standing awkwardly across from him. Continually leaning on one foot to the other. 

“You know, you still never really answered my question back there.” Tony criticized smugly. 

“What question?”. 

“Why are you here?” Tony didn’t mean for it come off as a little bitter, but it did, “You said you wanted to talk. So... about what?”.

Steve was breathing a little more heavily now. His heart was racing. Palms were now drenched in sweat. “Tony... I... I wanted to... um...”. 

Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Steve Rogers was a nervous wreck. And for what? For wanting to talk to Tony? Sure, there not on good terms. But from that last 5 minutes, it seems as if they’re doing well. 

“Steve, are You okay?” Tony smirked. 

“Yes, I just... uh... just...” Steve trailed off. 

“Okay, how about we go sit down and see if...” Tony was heading to the living room, when Steve grabbed his forearm, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

“No, I want to talk... here,” Steve uttered. 

Tony pushed his hand away and looked to the soldier a little dumbfounded. “Then what is it?” The response now sounding bitter. 

“Tony... I... know that you’ve been acting strange lately. Like stranger than your usual self.” Steve began. 

Tony just stood quietly and crossed his arms. What was so important? And why was he acting so nervous?

“And so, me and Natasha were talking earlier today. And... I think I found a solution to it.” His words were really struggling to leave his mouth. 

“We, Well I, thought we should... do something so that you can feel comfortable again.” He continued. 

“I don’t follow.” Tony really didn’t. What was Steve saying, ‘feel comfortable again?’, ‘do something?’. It didn’t add up. 

“Tony, I want you to have sexual intercourse with me.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s happening people, it’s happening! They are together again, and are not so bitter about it. 
> 
> Anyway, the story is coming to a close. And I’m very proud on how it’s grown since the first chapter. I hope you’ve enjoyed the story, at least this far! And yes, the next chapter is the artistically-put smut chapter. The longest chapter in the story. 
> 
> Hope ur doing well and staying safe! ✌️🏻❤️👍


	24. The Confrontation Pt: 1

The words slipped from his lips like word vomit. Steve even couldn't believe he said it. The two just stood, opposite of each other, wordless. 

Obviously, Tony wouldn't go through with what Steve was asking him to do. He's one married, two has a daughter, and three, has a decent life. Why would he jeopardize that?! Even if it was for a fantasy that he'd never live. 

He just stared at Steve, a bit baffled, but yet no words left his lips. It wasn't because he misunderstood what Steve was meaning. The soldier told him that he would have sex with him if it was for one night.

And not even that, he'd do it just to give Tony some long-overdue comfort that he certainly needed. That part was perfectly clear to Tony's mind. But Tony has never really felt any emotions/feelings like that, towards men before. 

Whatever his actual feelings were toward Steve. They were shattered once Thanos snapped his fingers, and he lost not only Peter, but half of the damn population on Earth. His greatest fear actually came true. 

And Steve wasn't there like he said he would be. 'No, he had to complain about some damn documents, that could've saved us all!'. So when Tony sat his arc reactor in Steve's hand. It was significant to him, and the team, that he wanted nothing to do with the 'Avengers'. 

He angrily begged Steve to either hide, find someone else to do his 'dirty work', or forget the macabre events that unfolded before them that day. 

Yet that's what Tony did. He hid for five years, and lived the life he wanted. He had Pepper, he had Morgan. He even bought a house in the outskirts, and if needed, he had security.

But even losing Peter really took a toll on him, and his friendship with Steve. He pretty much deleted those 'good times' he had with Cap. It didn't mean he hated him all this time. But he certainly couldn't look at him the same way. 

It was that same pain he felt after the whole Bucky killing his parent's situation, and Steve once again lying to him. 

He truly lost a lot of trust for Steve. Yet that small part of his heart, that Steve clung to, was aching. Aching for his comfort again. And it was that revelation alone, that he decided to finally speak. 

"I... I don't know what to say..." he uttered softly. 

Steve took a step forward, but the other took a step back. Tony was utterly disgusted at the fact, that he was having to deal with this shit again. Except now, it's dealing with sex rather than a simple kiss. 

His inner thoughts were suffocating him. This was his true ultimatum. Albeit with an obvious answer.

"Tony, I know you've been going through things. And I think it's because you missed the team. That you missed, well... us, our friendship. And like I said once before, I am happy for you. But I am willing to do anything at this point... to help you." Steve stated calmly.

"Steve... Are you even hearing yourself?! I can't just cheat on my wife! It's wrong! It's, it's immoral. It's honestly, something I would've done a long time ago." Tony griped aggravatingly, "And I have put those days behind me, where I want them. And if that means not having the Avengers, or you in my life. I am willing to do that for her, and Morgan.". 

"You don't think I know that, Tony! I didn't want to confuse you or make you chose between me and your family. I guess I just wanted to... help you? Shit, I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore!". 

Steve began to fidget with his hand and scratch his head vigorously in aggravation. He looked to Tony, and could see him begin to fall apart.

"Hell, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't even want to suggest it!" Steve stated. The air was beginning to thicken in the kitchen, so he had to move to the foyer just to breathe again. 

'Good Job Rogers, now it was a waste of time heading back down here!' He thought aggravatingly. 

"Wait, What? You didn't want to?" Tony asked.

"Yes...".

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling me?!" He inquired frustratingly.

Steve just looked around quietly, before finding a clock on the mantelpiece. It was 7:15. He then looked back to Tony, who was now just completely confused. 

Tony now noticed that Steve had that look. That same damn look he had that day in Siberia. It made his stomach crumble, and twist. 'What more could he be hiding?!' He thought. 

"I... I... I told Pepper about our kiss." Steve stuttered. 

"You did what now?!" Tony exclaimed in shock, "Wh-Wh-When d-did this happen?!". 

"Earlier... I had bumped into her in town. We talked for a little bit, well me and Nat did. And I told her everything. Of course she was hurt that you or me didn't say anything, and by the fact that we did it as well. But I had to tell her. We both know, that it would've eaten us up if we kept that a secret all this time.".

Tony just looked at him with eyes of distraught. Why would he do something like that without asking him? What purpose would it serve, other than his own? Yet Steve continued, and it made Tony sick to his stomach. 

"It grew awkwardly silent, so then I asked what we should do about it, or really how to fix it. Because you can't have a wife and kid, and still want me.". 

Honestly, Tony wishes it was that easy. He'd have all the things in this world that make him happy. Yet that's not how most people would've saw it. Hell, they would've been on a damn TLC program, if it was still around.

"Nat was, of course, the one to joke about me having, intercourse with you. We chuckled about it, but Pepper didn't like even acknowledge it. She looked like she was thinking. So when I asked her if she was okay? And She just... all of sudden, agreed with Nat." Steve babbled. 

Tony felt his heartbeat irregular pump, and he took a sharp inhale. "What the hell do you mean she agreed?! Or are you lying out your ass right now?!" 

"Tony, I'm telling you, I was just as surprised as you are. I asked why she would even consider agreeing to something like that?!" Steve explained, but would be cut off by an annoyed Tony, "You're her husband, you guys have a child. So clearly the interc-".

"Steve, just say sex. I understand your still a little old fashioned but please." Even though Tony felt a chuckle coming from his joke, his face surely did not show it. 

"The... sex is fine. I noticed that she was looking at me, but she wasn't upset. She simply walked up to me and gave me a hug. It was like a goodbye hug you know. But as she let go of me, and said it was nice to see me and Nat. She didn't explain herself further." He explained. 

Tony could see the authenticity in Steve's response, his posture, his tone, his everything! He really was telling the truth. All the more reason for Tony's mindset to be completely diminished at this point. 

"She did, however, tell me that she planned to take Morgan out tonight, and you'd be here, alone. And then that was it. She just softly smiled and took Morgan with her." Steve replied softly. 

He was looking off to certain parts of the house, not daring to look at Tony. As it would've shattered any attempt at keeping his composure.

Tony was no longer functioning properly. He couldn't even see straight, his knees grew weak, and his breathing became irregular like his heartbeat. But it wasn't really a surprise to himself.

His life has always been this up and down roller coaster. He knew that just leaving the Avengers wouldn't solve his problem, but it would better to just forget it. Holding his head, Tony breathed heavily, and softly began to cry. 

"I just don't understand? Why would she be so open to something like this?" Tony cried. He felt his tranquil paradise, was now falling around him. Steve took another step closer, feeling utterly destroyed. 

"I don't know, really. Look... you don't want to go through with it, and I truly understand Tony. And I'm so sorry for putting you in a tough situation." Steve apologized.

Tony nodded softly but still seemed as if he was trying to hold back any signs of completely breaking down. 

"Please at least know that I was only wanting to do it because you and I both know are ways of comfort are rather strange." Steve joked. He hoped that it would relieve the tension. But it didn't. He already screwed it up, so why make things worse. 

Knowing that his presence was obviously no longer necessary, the super-soldier walked outside, feeling stupid, horrible, and defeated. 

Tony noticed his departure and suddenly ran to him. He ran outside the house, and toward their cars.

"Steve... wait!".

Steve suddenly felt Tony's hand grab his arm forcefully. 

"Tony it's okay. Please don't..." Steve stated, before turning around to find a confused, and a bit heated, Tony. 

"What the hell?! You just stop by after 4 years, ask me to have sex with you, and then walk away?!" Tony yelled. 

"What do you want me to do Tony?! I literally destroyed any inch of sanity you had left, because of my own selfish desires! I'm not going to stay here, if all I'm going to do is make you cry, and confused, and question your marriage...".

"Look I just... I... Christ! I don't know what to do anymore?!" Tony screamed in frustration. 

"Then what, Tony! Please, that's why I came out here! What can I do to make you feel better?". Steve's tone suddenly grew with remorse and compassion. His face gave a caring look until he saw Tony's. Which just read: rage.

And with his comment, Tony felt himself snap, "Fine! You know what I want you to do?! Go ahead, screw me! Since apparently 'therapy' is no longer an option!". 

"Really?! Why are you saying it like that?! And why does it sound like your being forced to do this?" Steve griped, "I'm not forcing you to do anything. You made that very clear!".

"Well, can you blame me?! You can't just ask a married man to have sex with him, and for him to be okay with it! I think the problem here Cap, is you make decisions so recklessly, that you don't know what consequences will come out of it! You also can't make up your fucking mind about what you want!" Tony protested before laughing with no joy, "I mean... look at you, The great Captain America. The people's choice for order and safety. Well, where the hell were you when they needed you! Wh-when I needed you!".

Steve now felt his composure dismantle. Tony's comment hit a nerve, a nerve that would blow into a fiery rage, that even he couldn't believe it. 

"Did you not hear anything I said earlier?! My mind is made up! And honestly, how dare you! It seems you forget how hypocritical you are. Because I seem to recall that it was your shit that we had to deal with all those years back!" He yelled, "I honestly think the reason you'd want to have sex with me is because, once it was all said and done; like the great Stark tradition, I'd be sent away. Just like all the others! Kicked to the curb, like some damn whore!" 

Steve felt hotter than hell. His face was hurting from the constant shouting, but he was far from finished. 

"And You know that I couldn't be there that day! How many times do I have to apologize for that! I'm sorry, for not helping with Thanos! I'm sorry, for not being there! And I'm sorry, that We lost!". 

Steve Rogers had finally broken his silence. Completely fed up with this back and forth with Tony. He just stood panting and staring at the older man. 

Tony glared at him, wide-eyed. He'd never seen Steve get this emotional. Yet the sheer pain of his last comment, made Tony's blood boil. His expression went from shocked and confused, into an agonizing glare of pain.

"You don't get to say that! You have no idea what it was like! Seeing a kid, who looked up to you and felt comforted by you. To literally obliterate from existence, completely turn into nothing but ash!" Tony retaliated, "And even if we did have sex Cap. You and I both know, that it would be for absolutely nothing. And the fact that you would've thought I would've said yes. Just completely freakin’ shows you aren't the honorable man that everyone-that I... thought you were." 

Steve just stayed quiet, feeling his fists finally release from their grip. After taking a slow breath, calming himself, he looked back up to Tony. 

"Well then I guess, I'm the fool then. For honestly believing that I could actually help the great Tony Stark." Steve's eyes began to grow with tears, "All I want to do now is to not fight with you anymore. Jesus, I wish I didn't even know you anymore! But... what's saddening about all of it, is I know that in my heart. I won't be able to follow through with it.". 

He felt the tears begin to flow, but still held a majority of them back. The super soldier was done. And honestly, so was Tony. 

Standing there quietly with his thoughts, Tony finally had a realization of his issue. More specifically, his actual feelings.

Tony always knew that Pepper, and now Morgan, have a part of his heart. But the minute that Steve Rogers came into his life. He couldn't get rid of him. Especially with that annoying, yet utter envious, nature of being a leader for the Avengers. 

Tony Stark didn't want to admit it. But there it was, sitting in his mind, playing like a broken record. His most deepest, hated, yet cherished secret. 

Steve 'Capsicle' Rogers had a part of his heart. And with this final revelation, Tony felt himself lift his head up, in utter disbelief. 

While Steve turned around, ready to open his car door, Tony grabbed the handle first. "Jesus Tony, what are you doing?! What the hell do you want from me?!". 

Thinking quickly, he blurted, "I d-don't want you to leave... Steve.". Tony knew that after all that turmoil, his heart was hurting for the blonde. He knew that Steve was right. He desirably wanted his comfort again. "I... I want... you..." he croaked, "Please, stay...".

Feeling this close again, brought back all those feelings and emotions. It hit them both like a freight train. All the rawness of their first kiss, their first battle in New York, their altercation in Siberia. It all flooded their minds. The heat of the argument was slowly but surely evaporating away from them. 

Letting go of the handle, Tony just looked to the super soldier to see any anger, but there wasn't any. He just saw that Steve had finally let his tears flow down his cheek. Tony took a finger and wiped a tear from one of the soldier's cheek. 

Which in turn, caused Tony to lean in, yet his companion averted his lips. He tried again, then again, until he suddenly became sporadic, with his advances toward the super-soldier. 

However, with Steve retaliating the entire time. Grabbing Tony's face and trying to push it away from his. But the philanthropist wasn't letting up though. 

Each time Tony would lunge for a kiss, Steve would move his face out of the way. He would shout to 'stop it', or 'no we can't'. But it fell upon deaf ears. 

Finally, after a minute of desperately fighting Tony off, they connected forcefully. Steve stopped completely once it occurred. He could feel Tony's heartbeat and his breathing start to slow, as their kiss morphed. 

Their simple, comforting, embrace from before suddenly became an electrifying act of desire and lust. Steve could no longer ignore the passion he feels for Tony. Even if it wasn't love, it was their way of comfort. And at least this time, they weren't wincing in pain. 

After like a minute of some passionate kissing, the two broke away. Trying to catch their breaths, whilst also not opening their eyes. They let themselves just hold each other. 

A few seconds passed, and they went right back into it. It was as if all their emotions, from all this sexual tension, were thrown into these kisses. Eventually, though, Steve finally pulled away softly, to see a calm Tony. 

"...That, That was nice." Tony uttered, "And I really did mean it. I'll... I'll do it.".

"Tony-You can't be serious..." Steve expressed once again aggravatingly, "I mean... Are you sure?! Because I don't want to do this, if you feel the need to force it.".

"Yes dipshit, I want to. If Pepper agreed to it, then... that's... okay with me. I'll have to ask why she agreed to it. Otherwise, I'd be looking for my castrated penis in the lake." Tony said amusingly, as he quickly pecked Steve's lips before running back inside the house. 

Steve just stood for a little bit, utterly confused as to what just happened. He and Tony were literally just chewing each other out. Yet one simple kiss changed their moods?! 

'Honestly why? Why do I keep running after this man?' He thought laughingly, as he too ran back into the house. 

Coming into the foyer, Steve couldn't see the philanthropist, like anywhere. But he did know that Tony likes to play games, so his mind expected a sensuality's version of Hide and Seek. 

First looking into the kitchen, Tony was nowhere in sight. Yet a shuffling noise and a scream of pain/embarrassment from another room, made Steve chuckle. 

Running into the living area, he found the older man on the sofa, laughing hysterically.

"What is it?" He asked, finally giving a smile to the brunette. 

"Let's just say the universe through this in my path. And, tumble I went." A dazed Tony answered, "I guess... we can 'do it' here. Truthfully, I think it would be inappropriate to do promiscuous things upstairs.".

Steve just smirked, as he loved Tony’s dazed responses. He proceeded to unbuckle his belt, while Tony proceeded to climb onto him, pecking some more sloppy kisses, before helping to throw his shirt off. 

“Hey, hey, I actually like this shirt!” Steve complained. 

“So... bill me!”. 

Tony eventually got unclothed himself, no help there. While the other crawled on top of him slowly, being gentle as can be, with eyes of desire. 

Once the two men were now in their vulnerable position, it was time to see if they were true to their word. They weren't stopping, so I guess that answers that question. The two souls just faced each other and felt so connected than they ever did before. 

After some more passionate kisses, Steve felt his foot slip from the couch cushion. His body nearly fell off into the floor, and almost taking Tony with him. "Oh sorry!" He uttered. 

Tony just laughed, with Steve chuckling afterward. "It's okay," Tony chuckled, "You're just 'too big' for the couch.". 

The two just laughed at Tony's quip, until their giggles faded. Steve admiring the sight of his friend, as did the other. 

Tony looked to the super-soldier with not desire, but comfort. Sweet, soft, relishing, comfort. 

Breathing softly, they just wanted to see each other before the inevitable would be complete. Seeing each other naked is one thing, but going through with something sensitive and vulnerable as sex, is another. 

"Tony, you are an utterly unbelievable man. How in the hell did we get here?" The super-soldier couldn't believe what he was doing, or really getting ready to do. 

He too didn't want to do this to Pepper. But she agreed. Fishy as it is, she still gave her permission. But it's the one reason why Steve was terrified about going through with it. 

"When I saw that ass of yours," Tony answered teasingly. 

Steve scoffed, before moving his hand from Tony's waist to his own member. The philanthropist seemingly cheesed and situated himself further. 

Two people, two men, always arguing, always on opposite sides, were now coming together in the most vulnerable of bonds. Seriously, how did they get to this point? 

Once Tony was situated, Steve began his entry. The brunette took some deep breaths, but it wasn't long till he winced. He took one of his hands, and pressed it against one of Steve's arms, in response to the painful sensation.

The blond stopped abruptly and stared worrisome and slightly confused. It finally dawned on him that he didn't 'prepare' Tony. 

Looking into the brunette's eyes, he could see them start to glisten. Along with viewing his face becoming a shade of pink. The soldier felt immediately regretful, in that he already completely ruined the experience. 

Tony eventually noticed that he had stopped. Yet seeing Steve's concerned look made himself smile in amusement. He brought his hand to the super soldier's cheek again and nodded to continue. 

"Tony, I didn't y-you know, prepare you. It's gonna hurt a lot worse." 

The realization that Steve knew how to prepare, a man, for sex (You can thank Natasha for that one!). Yet was so enveloped in their situation that he completely forget about doing it, made Tony even more aroused.

"That's fine, it'll be okay. A little friction won't hurt anyone. Come on, it's okay." Tony acknowledged. He knew Steve was right, but he was trusting him. Trusting Him to be gentle. And to at least find a comfortable rhythm quickly. 

"I can get some... whatever you call it, stuff. And if you want me to grab a condom... that's fine too." Steve looked beyond them, to see any drawers around. None in sight. Literally doing full 180's, he was on the verge of just un-connecting from Tony, and running around in the nude. 

His glancing then moved to the stairwell. None there either. He felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. 'This honestly couldn't get worse, right?'. 

Tony huffed in annoyance, and continually called to the guy. He finally got Steve's attention after a good nudge to the soldier's thigh brought his eyes back to him. 

"I thought you went deaf for a second. I... I know, it will hurt. Plus your search would be futile, cause I haven't used 'lube' for sex in like three years. And a condom... really?! I thought you at least knew this much about me!" Tony relented, "But I trust you. I promise. Just... keep going. The pain is usually temporary.".

Steve huffed, slightly nodded and waited, even stalling for a bit with some kisses on Tony's neck, before actually starting again. A wince, another wince, and another wince, left Tony's mouth as he slowly continued. By the time they were completely together, one soft and painful moan came from the brunette. 

The 'man out of time' could see Tony's eyes sting with water. His hands were almost shaking, as they tried to hold onto Steve's arms with determination. 

"Is it bad, Is it hurting you too much?..." Steve moved his hand from his member and wiped at the philanthropist's eyes. 

Tony once again, smiles in embarrassment. Yet still tries to calm Steve down, with some soothing hand movements down his back.

"I-uhh... that serum... definitely worked. And yes... hurts... A lot!" Tony answers with some more satire humorous responses. 

Steve just chuckled at his comment. Even in their most vulnerable situation, he seems to find a way to throw some jokes out.

He did notice Tony's speech slurring and breaking up. This definitely concerned him at this point. Even though Cap knew it was only Tony's mind going a mile a minute from the pressure. 

Some time would pass, before Steve was given the confirmation, to move his hips. A few more winces, and another painful moan followed his slow, soft, rhythm. He stopped again. Steve didn't know why Tony was still wanting to go through with it. It was obviously hurting like hell.

Tony's eyes were now covered in tears again. His glistening, wet eyelashes, made the super-soldier feel awful. 'God, why did I make him do this. He's hurting, you dumbass! You should've just let it go, and kept your mouth shut!' He thought aggravatingly. 

Tony then, put his hand on Steve's waist and began rubbing it. He croaked out the word, "Okay...", and timidly smiled. His entire face now was pink, with his eyes now puffy of salty tears. 

Steve just waited and was considering to stop altogether. Each tear that filled in Tony's eyes, was a gut punch to himself. "Tony, I-I can't. Your hurting too much.". 

Tony was really trying to keep a straight face. But the pain was surely piercing through his false expression. 

"Alright, I'm calling it quits. Come on, we can put our clothes back on and -" He relented before Tony cut him off.

"Rogers, you are... not considering this... now!?" Tony uttered. His vocabulary seemingly trying to restore itself. Once he confidently grinned, it gave Steve some ease... some.

"Truthfully, Yea I am. I just... keep hurting you is all. And from what I was taught, this is not how sex is supposed to be." Steve said softly. He really didn't want to make this painful. This was technically Steve's first time, and he wanted to remember it beautifully, not painfully. 

He also knew that this is probably Tony's first with a man, this way. So he really wanted to make it as special as possible, also considering the fact that this would be the only time it would occur. 

"Steve," Tony sighed, "I'm okay... really. It's just... full on my end. And this... will go away. Plus... you'd never... hurt me." 

"Well, that's not all true. I did already hurt you. Through, Thanos, Peter, and the whole Accords situation," Steve mumbled. 

"Okay, no need to go down memory lane." The philanthropist quickly threw out, "Let's continue... this.". 

Steve looked to his companion and eventually obliged. He moved his head down and gave some more soft, stalling, kisses to Tony's neck. The brunette surprisingly brought both his hands down Steve's back, pulling his hips closer. 

Softly, Steve began to move again. Tony's winces followed, but were finally quieting into sharp breaths. A single, leftover tear, slid down Tony's left cheek and stopped halfway down its path. Intriguingly, it stayed in its place. Not even changing form. How strange?

Tony's eyes continually creased in slight pain. But against all odds, Steve continued, hoping the pain would subside soon. Like Tony kept saying. The two of them, at this moment, looked like an emotional painting of raw sexual desire. 

After a few more minutes of slow, soft thrusts, Tony was no longer wincing. 'The pain must've subsided' Steve thought. A new sound came from the philanthropist's lips, while also blissfully filling Steve's ears. 

The two never really felt this much emotion, pain, and sensuality, in one situation, mostly Tony. This was the most comforted and aroused he's been, in a long time.

Proceeding to move his hands back up the soldier's spine, Tony eventually nodded again. Signaling to Steve, that it was okay to pick up some pace. Tony's soft breaths now grew a bit louder, while also slopping some more kisses onto the super-soldier's lips. 

Sadly, Tony had to quickly retreat to breathe. Whatever Steve was doing, it was surely knocking the breath out of him. He began to take sharp inhales, as his 'top' companion began to try and experiment with some irregular patterns to his hip thrusting. 

Steve's thrusts suddenly began to curve, as he had remembered, from Nat's Sex Ed session, of a certain spot known as the prostate. That you can hit, which sends an arousing sensation, so quickly, through the body. It'd make anybody 'cream their jeans' as Clint added. 

And so, Steve went erratic, trying to find the spot, even picking up some more pace. With his head buried into Tony's neck, while the brunette's hands hung onto his shoulders. 

Tony now really started to feel the effects, of Steve's changes in rhythm. Along with himself getting a bit more louder. Being loud, especially during sex, was always an annoyance to himself. But to Steve, it was as if he could hear the sweet sound of heaven. 

With an ounce of luck, he actually found the brunette's sweet spot. And like a siren being turned on, Tony went off. His soft breaths were now short, wild moans. Moans that were almost in sync with Steve's rhythm. This finally got the soldier to relinquish his own. 

Tony tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish moaning, wrapped in a constant state of desire. Which, was ecstasy to the super-soldier. 

Yet the true desire of their situation was in their eyes. They were hell-bent on never wanting to look away from each other. Squints came and went, but their gazes never left. 

The two men were now a messy amalgamation of moans, grunts, and sweaty kisses. Tony just left his hands on Steve's shoulders, while the super-soldier had his forearm, bracing himself, on the cushion below them, and his other hand, on Tony's own. 

Steve's pace now intensified. With the brunette now in such a dazed feeling, he didn't know what to do anymore. The blonde was using two methods of pleasure... for Tony... and only Tony. 

He never would've believed, a man, could get him to a state like he was. Especially Steve, and with their argument literally 5 minutes ago, still fresh in his mind. 

But here he was, on his back, on a surprisingly uncomfortable sofa, letting Steve Rogers make love to him. Because intriguingly, that's what it was.

In all his past relationships, he'd never actually made love to a woman. It was always 'quickies' just to get rid of the sensual emotions that plagued him. Pepper, was the only exception and Morgan was the product of that. 

Yet here he laid. Letting this sensation of lovemaking envelop himself. Which was a sensation that Tony was perfectly fine with? But his companion wasn't done just yet. 

Wanting to give more passion to an already sleazy situation, Steve broke his fast-paced rhythm, and dramatically slowed down to the soft thrusts from before. Whilst taking his hand away from Tony's member, and brought it to the brunette's face. Rubbing his skin so tenderly and beautifully. In turn, slowed down Tony's urge to climax, and rose the longevity of his moans.

The slower Steve went, the more Tony felt himself getting dazed and just losing any reality, than what was happening at that moment. For whatever reason, Steve was intentionally dragging this out. Even so much, that it almost became difficult for Tony to literally even breathe at times. 

Once again, he gave even more kisses onto Tony's lips. Eventually lifting his head back up, for another breath of air. Looking down to the philanthropist, Steve slightly smirked, as Tony was so flustered with emotions. The pink hue collecting to his cheeks and around his eyes, almost like a teenager blushing.

Tony was no longer looking at Steve. Continually pushing his head into the sofa, as he was just... gone. No more thought processes, no more body movements, just simply enjoying what Steve was doing to him. Eventually proceeding to move his hands around Steve's shoulder blades in a wild embrace. Wanting him closer and closer, than he already was. 

Steve began to breathe heavily now. Now, it was his turn, to lose his train of thought, as well. He never got to the level Tony was at, as his admiration of this situation was just the sight of the 'iron man'. Tony's had many lovers, and yet he has one incident with Captain America-No, Steve Rogers, and yet looks utterly obliterated with sensuality. 

Continuing his symphony of moans, Tony could still feel that tear on his cheek. That simple tear, just stayed in that specific spot, and glistened in the light of the fireplace. Why it didn't move, was just as baffling as this whole situation. Did it mean something? Steve noticed it too, but kept his attention on loving Tony. 

He continually stayed on the slow but steady pace that he was on. Whilst also moving his hand from the side cushion, to Tony's thighs. 

For a couple of straight guys, they were certainly enjoying themselves. They didn't want their moment to end. It was such a new experience, that they both wanted it to continue indefinitely.

Surprisingly, no words or jokes were exchanged during the entirety of their situation. They relished in the sounds they were making, and 'dirty talk' would've certainly ruined the mood that they were getting in this moment. 

Tony's moans began to become more and more frequent, as did Steve's. The brunette suddenly lifted his head from the pillow. Whilst, the super-soldier dropped his head back into Tony's neck. Time itself suddenly seemed to stop for them, and sit still. Their lovemaking, finally, hitting a climax. 

With one last slow thrust, Steve felt himself release in a final ecstasy-filled yelp of sorts, with Tony following afterward, as a desirable-filled moan left his lips. 

The philanthropist brought out a profanity that was muffled, as his face was buried into the soldier's neck. While there, he planted some soft kisses from where his mouth could reach. 

Steve lazily threw some more thrusts out, until subsiding altogether. He opened his eyes and stared at the sweaty mess before him, and realized he was looking at a pillow. 

"Are you... Alright?" Steve croaked, not noticing that his mouth grew dry. 

Tony didn't say anything, still giving his pecks of admiration onto Steve's neck. The soldier simply chuckled, and simply laid the both of them back down onto the sofa. 

Not since his nights with Pepper, did Tony ever enjoy such a climax. Yet his climax with Steve, was dare he say it, wildly better. Almost feeling completely new and different. That almost scared Tony, before the thought left his mind as his thought process was surely blown. 

His arms were now losing their grip on Steve's back, until eventually falling back onto the sofa. Once Steve lifted his head, with the brunette finally opening his eyes to see him. ‘They did it, they actually did it.‘ He kissed Tony's forehead with a confirmation that it was the end. 

While he begun to pick his body up, the brunette pulled him back onto himself. Steve giggled softly at this, while the iron-man picked his head up and gave him a deep, final kiss. But it wasn't passionate like before. It was a thankful, appreciative, connection.

The house soon fell quiet once more. Once there embrace ended, Steve softly laid his head down onto Tony's. Forehead meeting forehead, and nose meeting nose. He took his index finger and wiped the single tear from Tony's cheek. That strange tear, whatever it was, became something special between the two. 

"Thank You." Were the final words that night. 

Once there breathing slowed, Steve lifted himself off of Tony. The sweating between the two was unimaginable. Like they just walked through the Amazon, unimaginable. He finally unconnected from Tony, with a whine from him, and the two slumped into the floor.

They just sat on the floor, side by side, and stared at the crackling flames of the fireplace. Relishing in the memory of what had occurred. After a few minutes, or an hour, no one really knows. They both realized that Pepper would be home soon. 

Steve was the first to stand up, and walk up to the bathroom. Tony did notice this and stared at his companion the entire time. He would follow later, once he heard the water quit running. And like a list of chores, he made his way to the shower, cleaned up, and eventually stumbled into his bedroom. 

No Steve Rogers in sight. He was in the guest room next to Tony and Pepper's room. He felt his presence in Tony's bed would be obviously inappropriate. And He wanted Tony to remember where they laid together for the last time. 

The two did not awake once Pepper and Morgan came home. She didn't know what to expect when walking through that door. Yet entering the quiet home, she gave a sigh of relief. No exposed husband in sight. 

"Where's daddy?" Morgan asked softly. 

"He's asleep, honey. A friend is here too, though." Pepper didn't really know why she added that last bit of information. 

"Really, can I play with them?" Morgan persisted. 

"Oh no... It's way past your bedtime! No come on, and make sure to be silent as a mouse." Pepper protested. 

Walking down the hall, she once again expected to find her husband and Steve in a position. Or at least hear it. Again, it was silent. She gave another relieving sigh and took Morgan to her room. Pepper gave a kiss on Morgan's head, as she laid her to bed. 

Heading back downstairs, she turned off the fireplace, and the lights. But not before drinking some shots of a secret stash of Vodka, left in the kitchen. She took about 3 shots, before she cleaned her glass, and turned out the kitchen lights as well. 

Pepper did notice, while walking back through the living room, the raunchy mess on the sofa, but decided to let the boys clean that up in the morning. 

Once she walked into her bedroom, she could see Tony sleeping soundly. His back facing her. She barely could see the sofa indentions in his back. 

'They did it. They actually did it.' She somberly thought, whilst smiling unconvincingly. Just like Steve and Tony, Pepper didn't want this night to end. Fearing her fate with her husband in the morning. She knew he'd never leave her, but a part of her feared that Tony may have felt something with Steve tonight. 

'I said yes to it. I was okay with it. If it would make him happy, so be it. And I trust Steve! He wouldn't let Tony make rough decisions without reason. So then... why do I feel this distraught!' She thought sadly. She was questioning if she really made the right decision. 

Before slipping into bed, she glanced over at Tony. He was peacefully dozing. It gave her a nostalgic memory of the night they conceived Morgan. It terrified her. As he looked exactly the same all those years ago. The house was now once again, dead quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘They did it. They actually did it.’ Please comment down below what you thought of this scene. And what you believe it could mean for the final chapter. 
> 
> Hope your doing well, and staying safe! 👌🏻🤠✌️🏻
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos!


	25. The Confrontation Pt: 2

A golden ray of sunshine is what Tony saw when he opened his eyes. He thought he died. Seriously, he checked his pulse and everything. But nope, he was still alive. And this ray of sunshine was enough to live for hundreds of lifetimes. 

It felt beautiful to behold such a sight. It's golden bands illuminating parts of his bedroom. Yet, that wasn't the only thing that amazed the man. For the first time, Tony actually had a fantastic, sleepless, night. In the 40 years he's lived, he's never slept so peacefully. And awakening to a sight like this. It actually shocked him, to an extent. 

But something was off with this morning in particular. No, not off, maybe... familiar. He didn't know why, it just felt so intimate, new, and inviting. Tony felt as if he awoke in a new body. He blushed and smiled softly. 

Something about this morning, felt so strange, yet satisfying. He eventually sat up and pulled his legs over the side of the bed. As he began to rub his eyes, while also letting a yawn out, he tried to stand up. 

However, the pain coming from his rectum was sharp and truly apparent. He winced and quickly sat down, while chuckling in amusement. Tony immediately felt like a teen, who just had his first time. 

His mind finally bringing back the reality of last night. All the emotions, all the feelings, all the rawness. And to him, it was strangely entertaining. The familiarity of the situation, mostly coinciding with his actual first time, all those years ago. 

Somehow, someway, Steve Rogers was able to bring back those emotions. And all Tony wanted to do, was to savor these nostalgic emotions he was feeling. He wanted to crawl back into bed and pretend that the super-soldier was lying next to him. 

But he knew of the conversations that needed to happen today. Otherwise, Tony would go mad with ambiguity. 

After it took him nearly 30 painful minutes to get dressed, he finally realized that his bed was empty. 'Did Pepper come home?' He thought. Tony honestly didn't want to know the answer. If she did, then it must've been awkward. If she didn't, did she... leave... maybe even with Morgan? More questions he didn't want the answer. 

He threw on a simple sweater and some sweat pants. 'Me in sweat pants, what had the world come to?' Tony thought. He headed down to the living room, rather swiftly. The sun lighting up most of the house for Tony to try and do a simple look through. 

No one was around, or even in sight. He peered out to the front lawn. Pepper's car was there, along with Steve's. Tony was a bit confused, 'where is everybody?'. 

Suddenly a door closing upstairs made him twirl around. "Pepper, is that you?" He called. He had hoped that it was his wife. His love, his admiration, his damn... everything! But coming into view, was a casually dressed Steve. 

The two just smiled at each other. 

"Uh, hello. Uh, Good Morning, Mr. Stark." Steve babbled, "Can I make myself some coffee?". He sounded like he did last night. Nervous as hell. His voice almost cracking, several times, through his comments. 

"Uh, yes you can. The coffee machine is over there." Tony answered. His voice was similar to Steve's. 

He pointed into the kitchen, and from where Steve could see; the coffee machine sat alone on the counter, amongst nothing else in the vicinity of it. 

Once Steve came all the way down the stairs, did Tony notice that he had his arc reactor. The glow only illuminating a section of Steve's right peck. 

It had been 4 long years since Tony's seen that blue glow of that triangular reactor. He held it out to Tony, "I found this a few years back, and I was going to give it to you last night. But I forget about it completely. 'Cause you know...". 

Tony blushes again, and was going to respond before Steve had asked, "Did you get some sleep?". 

"I did. For once in my life." Tony stated, taking the reactor and sitting it on the nearby table. Not wanting anything of a cruel past reminder in sight. "Have you by any chance seen Pepper?". 

"No, I haven't. I did hear someone arrive last night, but not else." Steve answered. 

"Okay. I'll check around upstairs again. Do you mind to check the grounds? Just in case she's out there doing her normal hums. I don't want her to be, you know, losing it." Tony asked. 

"Hums?" Steve inquired. 

"It's this thing she does every morning. Could you check for me, please?" Tony insisted. His tone sounded worried. 

"No, I don't mind.". 

"Cool. Thank you. Um... if you find her, try to keep last night's events quiet for now. I know she said yes, but knowing her, she could've been lying." He recommended. Almost wincing at the lying part. If she was lying, Tony didn't know what he was going to do.

Steve agreed, and the brunette went to go look upstairs, while also clearly waddling like a penguin. He surprisingly didn't feel too embarrassed about it. Well, at least not with Pepper around. 

Steve started his search for the missing blonde, but was completely overtaken by the sheer beauty of the landscape. He was used to tall buildings, and scruffy alleyways. 'No, come on Rogers. Find Pepper first, look at scenic backyard later!' He thought. Taking one look around, he instantly spotted her. 

Sitting on the banks of the lake, she softly hummed to herself. Her knees up to her chest, and her blonde hair flowing with the wind. He didn't know what specifically she was humming, but it was a song from this century, nonetheless. Steve smiled his warm smile and walked up to the glistening body of water. 

Pepper noticed him and yet continually looked to the woods surrounding them. Steve tried to analyze her reaction, but ignored it once he sat next to her.

"It's beautiful." He said. 

"Yes, yes it is." She replied. 

He looked to her. She seemed okay from what he could see. But knew Pepper long enough to know, that she always wears a false face when she needs to. And at this moment she was wearing it. 

Steve's expression turned from happiness, to utter guilt. Letting each memory of last night, beat him up mercilessly. Steve Rogers, an honorable, honest, and loving man; slept with a married man for his own sexual desire, while not thinking of the consequences it would later cause. 

With that statement playing in his head over and over again. He needed to talk to her. If not for last night, than for their discussion from before. 

"Pepper, I want to tell you something." 

"There's no need to, Steve. It's fine, I know you guys went... through with, It." She answered blankly.

Steve's confidence now flew out the window. He looked away disgustingly. But her tone was as if she was disappointed. He quickly looked back to her and could read her false expression. 

"I knew you weren't okay with it. Why didn't you tell me you weren't." He urged. 

"To be frank, I knew Natasha was right. You and Tony have something that I simply can't do. I know he doesn't love you or anything like that, otherwise I would've been a lost cause for him." She lightheartedly joked. 

Steve felt a snicker leave his lips, but still waited for her to finish explaining herself. 

"You and Tony can comfort each other. And sometimes... it's in ways that even I can't understand. That's why, I ignored my concerns, or really, discomfort with it." She stated, "He needed help. And I couldn't do anything about it. Yet, for weeks, he was suffering. And he wasn't telling me the truth.". 

"And honestly, If anyone was to have sex with my husband, I'd at least want it to be someone that I could trust." She added. 

Pepper really tried to defend them. But each time she did, it made her feel even more worse. How could she let Steve do that? Why would she even allow it? 

Steve felt his smile crash off his face, before continuing into the conversation. "I just wanted you to know Pepper. That, what we did... is ONLY going to be a one-time thing. I promise you. I only wanted to, so that it could, in some way, help Tony." He assured her. 

"Steve I know that. But it didn't make me feel any better, when I got home last night, and that it still happened!" She shouted. 

Steve winced at her words. She was right. She was so right! "I know. And I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean much, it's just words. An-And-words, can't change the fact that I had sex with your husband. That I completely took advantage of your statement for my own selfish desire. And I'm sorry, Pepper.". 

"I should be kicking you out. I should be telling you to never see me or my family again. But, I told you it was okay. And that's no one's fault but my own. It was my fault for giving you that green light when I was still left on red." Her analogy made sense to the soldier. But it didn't make him feel any better. 

"But I still went through with it. I still broke your marriage." Steve griped. 

"You didn't break my marriage, Steve. If I knew that, I would've told you to fuck off. But deep down, when you told me about your kiss. I was able to piece everything together.". 

It fell silent between the two. The only sound being the birds chirping in the morning light. And the wind slightly howling across the trees. Then, Pepper sighed and continued the conversation. 

"Steve, I've had a lot of time to think about this. And like I said, you and he have this special bond. A comforting bond, that I've tried to give him. And I know he's tried to accept my version of it. Yet, he's lying to himself, when he does, and to me." She reassured the super-soldier, "Now that you and him have done everything. I can at least have some ease knowing that, even though I didn't want it to happen, at all. It was at least by you. And I can try and live with that.". 

"Thank You, Pepper. Truly, you really didn't have to be this understanding. You easily could've kicked me out, and probably throw a hex on me while you were at it." Steve jested. 

"I'm this understanding, because you had the balls to actually come and speak to me about it. Not once, but twice." Pepper finally smiled at the soldier, "Just don't have sex with my husband again, or I'll castrate you both.". 

"Understood, Mam." Steve stood in his soldier stance. To which, Pepper playfully shoved him back. Steve looked back around the property and took a nice breath of fresh air.

"Well... I guess I should leave. I hope this doesn't make anything between you and me, bitter." Steve stated. 

"Of course not, Steve. You were only doing what you thought was best.". 

"That's the thing though Pepper. Did I really? I could've picked a number of things to help Tony. But apparently, our ‘situation’ was the only way." He added. 

It was the truth. Steve could've found an abundance of ways to help the hurting brunette. But he knew, from what happened with their kiss. The only way Tony could've truly laid to rest what happened was letting Steve comfort him. And it needed to be stronger than a kiss.

“Yeah, there were other ways. But to me, it seems like this one worked. Just, next time-there better not be a next time. We try something a little less messy.” Pepper slightly implored. 

“That’s alright with me. And I hope there isn’t a next time either.”. 

The two were walking back up to the house, giggling softly. When they noticed a smirking Tony staring from the porch. 

"What were you two chatting about?" He asked exaggerated. 

"You. And our 'situation'" Steve told. 

"I thought we agreed to keep this on the down-low." Tony instantly grimaced at his words. 

"So you were going to keep this from me?!" Pepper griped. 

"Hey, that's him, not me," Steve stated. Raising his hands up to his chest, in defense. 

"No, we weren't going to keep it from you. I just didn't want to make our little situation worse." Tony attested. 

Pepper just stood, with her typical 'keep trying to save yourself with dumb excuses' face.

"Well thank god, you talked to me. 'Cause he would've made me kick you out, yesterday." Steve smiled at Pepper's comment. 

"So now you're going after my wife now, Rogers?" He quipped. 

Steve sent his middle finger up in response, but before he could respond, Pepper interjected. "Maybe. All he apparently has to do is talk with my spouse." 

Her twisted innuendo was 'savage' to say the least. But Tony and Steve knew they deserved it. 

"I mean it. You both need some therapy." She added. 

"To late honey, jury's out." Tony clapped back. 

Steve just chuckled softly at the couples continuous jabs at each other. They really were meant for each other. 

He excused himself from their 'couple's roast' and began to grab his things. Once all packed and ready, he was heading to the door, when Tony and Pepper intervened. 

"Where are you going?" Tony asked. A hint of hurt in his voice. 

"I gotta head back to the compound. Natasha's usually there by herself, and looks forward to our visits.". 

"Well tell her that we miss her, and that's she's doing okay," Pepper added. 

"I will. Hopefully, I can come back with some better news.". 

And that was it. The last thing Steve Rogers would say to Tony Stark, as a year would pass before the two spoke again. 

Yet this time Steve stuck to his word. They did have good news. 

However, when Tony saw Steve again, that following year. It was as if their night together, had never even happened. The resentment towards the soldier, right back where it was, 4 years ago. 

What happened? Did they not completely resolve their issues? 

Steve, and even Pepper, had seemingly forgotten about it as well. Just like their kiss, their 'bonding' moment, became nothing more than a forgotten memory. Who knew, a year’s set of events could completely obscure a situation like theirs. 

And mostly because their good news, wiped out any room for any things, other than their news, to be discussed. And that, with time, certain events can become blurry to a person’s mind. But not always with their hearts. 

But, it was some damn good news. News that the Avengers have been wanting for 5 years now. But that's a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter! I’m so filled with anguish right now. It’s done, it’s finished! But we’re in the Endgame now. 
> 
> Here’s a link to the theme song, that I personally picked for the fan fiction: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GB_S2qFh5lU
> 
> Please comment down below what you thought of the story. And don’t forget to leave a kudos as well! 
> 
> The Epilogue will be added later, as a separate chapter. So don’t worry! 
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank you all who’ve left kudos’s and commented down below! Your boi is far from leaving you guys hanging. I’ll try and add some more content later. 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well, and staying safe! ✌️🏻👌🏻🤠


End file.
